Quand Georgianna s'en mêle
by miriamme
Summary: Voici une version de Orgueil et préjugés modifiée par la présence de Georgianna dès de le début de l'histoire. Voyez par vous même ce que sa présence va changer.
1. Lizzie rencontre Georgianna

_**Première partie**_

Les Bennet, les Lucas de même que tous les habitants du coin se réjouissaient de ce qu'un jeune célibataire vint tout juste d'acquérir l'une des plus belles propriétés de la région. Sans que personne ne l'ait encore vu, on le déclarait déjà beau, riche et doté du meilleur caractère qui soit. Les chefs de famille se battaient tous pour obtenir le droit d'aller lui rendre visite et être les premiers à lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Seul monsieur Bennet restait de marbre lorsque son épouse le pressait d'aller saluer le jeune homme. Rien, pas même le fait de savoir qu'il avait cinq filles à marier ne put le convaincre d'aller visiter celui que sa femme considérait déjà comme son futur gendre. Selon elle, monsieur Charles Bingley, car tel était le nom du jeune homme, était tout désigné pour sa fille aînée Jane compte tenu du caractère aimable de celle-ci et de sa grande beauté. Monsieur Bennet, quand à lui, préférait de loin leur seconde fille, Élizabeth, puisqu'il reconnaissait chez elle, non seulement les marques d'une intelligence dont son épouse était totalement dépourvue, mais également une beauté qui sans être aussi éclatante que celle de sa sœur aînée, résidait dans l'heureux mariage qu'offraient les traits de son visage et l'éclat particulier de ses yeux. De ses trois dernières filles, monsieur Bennet n'avait pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est qu'il les considérait comme les trois plus sottes de la région. Kitty et Lydia, les deux plus jeunes, n'avaient que les garçons en tête alors que Mary, dont les traits n'avaient rien d'agréables passait tout son temps à parfaire son éducation musicale et intellectuelle sans posséder le sens artistique nécessaire pour atteindre la perfection ni le jugement adéquat pour la guider dans ses choix de lectures.

Ayant caché à sa femme et à ses filles qu'il était déjà allé saluer leur nouveau voisin, monsieur Bennet s'amusa pendant presque trois jours à entendre les plaintes perpétuelles de son épouse à l'égard de son manque de convenance. Doté qu'il était d'un très grand sens de l'humour, il attendit le moment opportun pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. La rapidité avec laquelle sa femme pouvait changer d'humeur le fascinait. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle oublia subitement que ses nerfs la faisaient souffrir pour se mettre à danser et s'écrier qu'elle avait épousé non seulement l'homme le plus extraordinaire du monde, mais également le meilleur père. Puis, réalisant qu'elle ne disposait que de quelques jours pour préparer ses filles à leur première rencontre avec le jeune homme, elle recommença à se plaindre de tous les maux de la terre.

Deux jours plus tard pourtant, les cinq jeunes filles étaient toutes parées de leurs meilleurs atours. Jane et Élizabeth étaient particulièrement en beauté au dire des tous ceux et celles qui furent témoins de leur arrivée au bal organisé en l'honneur de monsieur Bingley. Les langues allaient bon train et les discussions tournaient toutes autour du nombre de convives qui devait également accompagner le jeune homme. Avisés que certains membres de sa famille séjournaient avec lui, les habitants apprirent ainsi qu'un autre célibataire possiblement très riche viendrait au bal avec eux.

Ceux dont tout le monde parlait virent à peine d'entrer et déjà tous les yeux se tournaient vers eux avec curiosité.

Monsieur William Lucas, fut le premier à se ressaisir et ce faisant, son tout premier geste, avant même de se rendre saluer monsieur Bingley et ses amis, fut de faire signe à l'orchestre de reprendre la musique.

Également occupée à dévisager les invités, Élizabeth Bennet s'approcha discrètement de sa sœur aînée et de sa complice de toujours Charlotte Lucas, pressée qu'elle était d'entendre leurs commentaires au sujet des nouveaux venus.

La première personne dont discutèrent les trois jeunes filles fut nécessairement monsieur Bingley. Elles furent subjuguées par son sourire lumineux et par ses yeux pétillants d'excitation. Écoutant avec attention les paroles de bienvenue que lui adressait cérémonieusement son hôte, Charles Bingley examina successivement chacune des personnes de l'assemblée sans vraiment arrêter son regard sur aucune d'elles. Il fut cependant incapable de résister à ce qui semble être le plus joli bouquet de cette soirée. Conscientes d'être observées, Élizabeth, Jane et Charlotte, reportèrent temporairement leur attention sur leurs carnets de bal et sur les noms que ceux-ci contenaient déjà.

_-Je serais très heureux de rencontrer tous vos amis monsieur Lucas ! _Répondit le nouveau venu à son hôte.

_-Bien, allons-y, monsieur Bingley, veuillez me suivre._ L'invita monsieur Lucas en entraînant son invité vers un premier groupe.

Pendant que monsieur Lucas présentait le jeune homme, les jeunes filles reçurent enfin, à travers les premiers échos de la rumeur locale, de précieuses informations au sujet des autres invités de monsieur Bingley.

Outre le fait de savoir maintenant à combien estimer la fortune de leur nouveau voisin, les jeunes filles en apprirent davantage sur ceux qui l'accompagnaient; on leur confia que la plus grande des femmes est sa sœur cadette et qu'au grand drame des mères marieuses présentes, elle était également célibataire; elles apprirent ensuite que la plus petite des femmes est la sœur aînée de monsieur Bingley et qu'elle était accompagnée de son époux qui n'avait ni bonnes manières ni belle apparence. Il ne restait plus qu'à obtenir de l'information sur le couple étrange qui restait à l'écart derrière les autres invités. Élizabeth se demanda quel lien pouvait unir cette toute jeune fille et l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle. Occupés qu'ils étaient à discuter ensemble, il semblait y avoir entre eux une grande intimité et une grande complicité. Lorsqu'ils cessèrent de converser l'un avec l'autre, la jeune fille détacha son regard de son élégant compagnon et se mit à observer les gens du village. Élizabeth remarqua aussitôt le changement qui s'opéra dans son attitude et dans celle de son compagnon. Là où, chez la jeune fille, Élizabeth reconnut les effets de la candeur et de la timidité, elle fut toute étonnée de percevoir clairement dans le regard de son compagnon des sentiments que seul un jugement défavorable pouvait faire naître.

_-Lizzie, comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons aucune information sur l'homme que se tient derrière monsieur Bingley et sur la jeune fille qui l'accompagne? _Demanda Jane à sa sœur.

_-Je ne sais pas._

Revenant auprès de ses deux amies après être allée discuter avec sa mère, Charlotte Lucas s'approcha d'Élizabeth et Jane, les yeux pétillants de malice.

_-Voilà qui est intéressant. L'homme qui accompagne monsieur Bingley se nomme William Darcy et la jeune fille qui reste près de lui est sa sœur Georgianna. On le dit beaucoup plus riche que son ami et il est également célibataire. Les deux hommes sont inséparables paraît-il._

Les jeunes filles cessèrent de parler lorsqu'elles réalisèrent que monsieur Lucas venait tout juste de présenter le jeune homme au groupe qui était à côté d'elles. Plus que quelques secondes et ce sera leur tour.

_-Monsieur Bingley voici quelques unes des plus belles jeunes filles de la région. Voici, d'abord Charlotte ma fille aînée - d'ailleurs, vous avez déjà rencontré la plus jeune - ensuite voici les deux filles aînées de monsieur et madame Bennet: mesdemoiselles Élizabeth et Jane Bennet._

Amusées, Jane et Élizabeth firent leur révérence en cœur. Devant l'air agréable de monsieur Bingley, Élizabeth s'exclama la première : _Retenez bien nos noms car dans moins d'une heure vous passez un examen_.

_-Mieux vaut être prévenu! Et que gagnerais-je à obtenir une note parfaite?_

_-Le droit de danser plus d'une fois avec la jeune fille de votre choix au lieu de danser avec toutes les jeunes filles présentes au moins une fois._

_-Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être lié par les convenances. _Rétorqua celui-ci en éclatant de rire. _D'ailleurs, mademoiselle Jane, si vous n'avez pas d'autres engagements, j'aimerais bien que vous m'accompagniez pour ma première danse de la soirée. Après tout n'ai-je pas déjà fait l'effort de retenir votre prénom? Quant à vous mademoiselle Élizabeth, je vous réserve immédiatement la dernière danse et vous verrez bien alors si je ne me souviens pas de votre prénom._

_-Jane trouvera bien un moyen de vous le faire oublier. À moins que le fait de me voir danser avec un autre d'ici là ne vous le fasse oublier volontairement._ Répliqua Élizabeth d'un ton moqueur.

_-Ne l'écoutez pas monsieur Bingley, ma sœur est la meilleure danseuse de la région._

Entendant soudainement les premières mesures d'une nouvelle pièce musicale, monsieur Bingley offrit son bras à Jane et la conduisit vers la piste de danse. Charlotte s'éloigna à son tour au bras d'un autre partenaire tandis qu'Élizabeth s'installa à l'écart pour mieux observer tous et chacun.

Musique et danses se succédèrent. Monsieur Bingley dansa avec plusieurs jeunes filles au grand ravissement de leurs mères respectives. Une fois son devoir accompli, Bingley retourna vers Jane et l'escorta jusqu'à ses sœurs qui furent vraiment curieuses de faire sa connaissance. Jane fut interrogée par tous les membres de leur petit groupe et discuta un long moment avec Caroline Bingley. Georgianna Darcy et son frère lui furent également présentés au moment où celui-ci s'approcha pour réclamer une danse à mademoiselle Bingley.

Le nombre de femmes étant grandement supérieur au nombre d'hommes, plus d'une fois les jeunes filles se retrouvèrent sans partenaires.

Alors qu'elle était assise avec sa sœur Mary, Élizabeth observa attentivement l'ami de monsieur Bingley. Celui-ci n'avait invité aucune jeune fille de la région à danser et ne recherchait la compagnie de personne d'autre que les membres de son petit groupe. Elle en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsque Charles Bingley se dirigea vers son ami avec un air faussement irrité.

_-Darcy, je ne comprends pas ton attitude. Allez, viens, trouve toi une partenaire, je veux te voir danser._

_-Non merci Charles. Ta sœur est engagée en ce moment et je ne connais aucune autre jeune fille avec laquelle j'aimerais danser._

_-Balivernes! La salle est pleine de belles jeunes filles._

_-Une seule peut être qualifiée de jolie et elle est déjà monopolisée par toi._

_-Tu as raison, elle est merveilleuse. C'est un ange! Mais, quelques unes sont également jolies. D'ailleurs, je me souviens en avoir rencontré une autre qui pourrait te plaire. Ah, voilà, je l'ai retrouvée. Retourne toi doucement vers ta droite, elle ne danse pas en ce moment._

_-De qui donc parles-tu?_

_-À droite, derrière toi, elle est assise sur la troisième chaise, juste à côté du laideron qui porte des lunettes. Il s'agit de la sœur de mon ange et elle s'appelle Élizabeth! Et elle n'est pas seulement agréable à regarder, elle a beaucoup d'esprit! Allez Darcy, un mot de ta part et je m'arrange pour qu'elle te soit présentée?_

_-Elle est tolérable en effet, mais définitivement pas assez jolie pour me tenter! D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'occuper des jeunes filles délaissées par les autres hommes. Vole vers ton ange et laisse-moi seul. Tu n'arriveras à rien avec moi!_ Conclut-il avec irritation.

N'ayant perdu aucun mot de la discussion entre les deux hommes, Élizabeth resta d'abord sans voix. Elle était si surprise par l'attitude de l'ami de monsieur Bingley que la peine ressentie tout d'abord en entendant les commentaires du jeune homme s'estompa rapidement pour céder la place à la colère. Arrivèrent ensuite l'indifférence et l'amusement. Voyant maintenant la chose sous un angle plus philosophique, elle partit rejoindre Charlotte Lucas à l'autre bout de la salle et lui raconta l'événement avec toute la verve et l'esprit dont elle était capable. Après avoir convenablement respecté ses engagements avec ses partenaires de danse, Élizabeth vient retrouver sa sœur Jane alors qu'elle était pleine discussion avec mademoiselle Darcy.

_-Élizabeth, laisse-moi te présenter mademoiselle Georgianna Darcy, elle me demande ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à faire dans la région et je pense que tu es mieux placée que moi pour lui répondre._

_-Enchantée mademoiselle Darcy._

_-Enchantée mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Élizabeth. Autrement j'aurais l'impression d'être vouvoyée par l'une de mes jeunes sœurs._

Élizabeth et Georgianna se retrouvèrent seules lorsque Jane dut aller rejoindre son prochain partenaire.

_-Vous avez d'autres sœurs que Jane mademoiselle Bennet? Oh, pardon! Élizabeth?_

_-Oui, nous sommes cinq et ne cherchez pas plus loin, au dire de mon père, nous sommes les plus sottes de la région._

_-Au moins avez-vous l'intelligence de le reconnaître._

_-En effet! Et vous mademoiselle Darcy, faites-vous partie d'une grande famille?_

_-Non, je n'ai pas cette chance. Je n'ai plus que mon frère. Mais vous l'avez déjà rencontré je pense?_

_-Non, pas encore._

_-Alors, venez, je vais réparer cette erreur._

_-Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée._

_-Pourquoi donc._

_-Parce que je ne crois pas être capable de le distraire de son ennui. Votre frère n'a vraiment pas l'air de s'amuser._

_-J'ose croire que c'est parce qu'il ne vous a pas encore rencontrée._

_-Pardonnez-moi d'insister, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser votre frère décider s'il veut oui ou non participer à cette soirée. Parlons plutôt de vous. Combien de temps pensez-vous rester dans la région?_

_-Quelques semaines tout au plus._

_-Très bien! Alors dites-moi ce que vous aimez et je vais essayer de vous trouver des distractions dignes de vous._

_-J'aime la musique, la lecture, le chant, le dessin et l'équitation._

_-C'est bien peu de choses en vérité. _Rétorqua Élizabeth en s'esclaffant._ Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre. J'aime également la musique, la lecture, le chant, mais je n'ai aucun talent pour le dessin et aucun goût pour l'équitation. À vrai dire, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de développer mes talents dans les trois premiers domaines. Peut être allez vous pouvoir m'aider._

_-Je suis certaine que vous êtes trop modeste et que pourrions nous instruire mutuellement._

_-Que diriez-vous de venir me rendre visite durant votre séjour ici? Nous pourrions commencer par faire de la musique ensemble et je pourrais également vous faire visiter la région._

_-Oui, cela me plairait vraiment beaucoup. Veuillez m'attendre ici, je vais aller en parler à mon frère. Je vous en prie, restez ici, j'aimerais tant en profiter pour venir vous le présenter._

_-Sans vouloir vous offenser aucunement mademoiselle Darcy, je vous répète que ce n'est pas une bonne idée._

_-Alors, laissez-moi tout de même allez lui en parler._

Aussitôt Georgianna partie à la recherche de son frère, Élizabeth décida d'aller voir où en était sa sœur avec monsieur Bingley et se retrouva plutôt coincée entre deux jeunes hommes qui la réclamèrent comme partenaire à tour de rôle.

Occupée à tourbillonner, Élizabeth, était particulièrement bien placée pour observer chacun des nouveaux venus. Son attention fut tout à coup attirée par la scène qui se passa entre Georgianna et son frère loin dans le fond de la salle. Darcy fixait les danseurs avec hauteur tandis que Georgianna argumentait et discutait inutilement.

_«Mais pour qui se prend-il celui-là pour oser traiter les gens comme il le fait? Il faut absolument que j'arrive à reparler à Georgianna, il faut à tout prix éviter qu'elle se fasse gronder à cause de moi»._

Retenue sur la piste de danse par le dernier nom inscrit sur son carnet de bal, Élizabeth attendit la fin de la danse pour regagner sa place. Une fois libérée, elle se retrouva entourée de Jane, de monsieur Bingley et de ses sœurs. Après avoir participé distraitement à la discussion, Élizabeth partit à la recherche de Georgianna. Elle l'aperçut enfin derrière une colonne et elle vint pour lui adresser la parole lorsqu'elle réalisa que celle-ci était encore en pleine conversation avec son frère.

_-Pardonne-moi Georgianna, mais ma tâche, en tant que frère aîné, est de te protéger, j'estime qu'il est de mon devoir de te mettre en garde contre des gens que nous ne connaissons que depuis peu de temps..._

Il s'arrêta tout net lorsqu'il vit Élizabeth apparaître devant lui. Sans perdre sa contenance, il la dévisagea avec froideur et mépris.

_-Pardonnez-moi, Georgianna, je vous croyais seule..._

Sans un regard pour le frère, Élizabeth exécuta une rapide révérence, sourit à Georgianna et se prépara à faire demi tour. Reprenant soudainement ses esprits, Georgianna entreprit de présenter sa nouvelle amie à son frère.

_-Non, Élizabeth attendez._ Elle ajouta en se tournant vers son frère : _William, je te présente Élizabeth, oh, pardon, voici mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Élizabeth! Voilà le nom que je cherchais. Sauvé par Georgianna_. S'écria Charles Bingley en arrivant près de leur petit groupe. _Vous voyez bien que je me souviens de votre nom... Alors, nous y allons? Je ne souhaite plus attendre à la dernière danse pour vous avoir comme cavalière?_

_-Avec plaisir monsieur Bingley._

Pendant toute la durée de la danse, Élizabeth fut incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur la colère qu'elle ressentait envers celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme l'être le plus égoïste et égocentrique de sa connaissance.

_«De quel droit peut-il disposer ainsi de sa jeune sœur et décider de ses fréquentations? Celle-ci peut bien n'avoir aucune confiance en elle.»_

_-Vous semblez préoccupée mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Pardonnez-moi. Je songeais à la sœur de votre ami. J'aime beaucoup cette jeune fille._

_-Elle est charmante en effet et mon ami est bien fier d'elle. À propos, quelle note donneriez-vous à mon ami, mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Je ne souhaite pas répondre à cette question. Je ne livre jamais mes premières impressions, surtout si elles sont défavorables._

_-Vous savez, Fitzwilliam est un autre homme lorsqu'il est dans son élément._

_-Ah oui? Difficile à croire. Quel est son élément au juste?_

_-Il préfère les soirées plus intimes._

_-Entouré de gens qui correspondent à ses critères et qui pensent comme lui?_

_-Écoutez, je ne puis le défendre correctement - si vous ne me dites pas ce que vous lui reprochez..._

_-De ne pas avoir le goût de s'amuser sans doute et de tout faire pour que sa sœur fasse de même._

_-Georgianna fait bien de se fier à son frère, il se trompe rarement et c'est l'être le plus honnête que je connaisse._

_-Et vous l'écouteriez s'il vous disait que ma sœur et moi sommes de vilaines et mauvaises filles?_

_-Certainement. S'il avait des preuves._ Répondit-il en s'esclaffant.

_-Monsieur Bingley, je suis particulièrement heureuse d'avoir fait votre connaissance et je souhaite que nous ayons la chance de nous revoir d'ici peu de temps. _Le remercia Élizabeth au moment où l'orchestre plaquait l'accord final de leur danse.

_-Moi de même mademoiselle Bennet. Donc j'ai réussi l'examen. Quel est mon pointage?_

_-Votre note est si élevée que je préfère la garder pour moi. Vous seriez gonflé d'orgueil et il faudrait voler pour vous rattraper._

_-Je ne sais pas quelle note vous avez donnée à mon ami, mais en tant que nouveau diplômé, je vous demande simplement de lui accorder une seconde chance._

_-Encore faut-il qu'il veuille faire l'effort d'étudier la matière..._

À nouveau seule, Élizabeth rechercha Georgianna des yeux. Elle venait de la repérer lorsque Jane arriva au devant d'elle.

_- Lizzie, comment trouves-tu monsieur Bingley?_

_-Plutôt intéressant - pour l'instant. _Rétorqua Élizabeth malicieusement.

_-Comment ça «plutôt» intéressant et pourquoi «pour l'instant», puis-je savoir ce que tu veux insinuer?_

_-Absolument rien. Il est parfait. Voilà, tu es contente maintenant._

_-Et comment trouves-tu ses sœurs?_

_-Oh, là, je suis moins sûre de te faire plaisir car je n'ai pas ta nature généreuse. Je ne crois pas qu'elles soient à leur place ici. Pas plus que monsieur Darcy d'ailleurs._

_-Lizzie, dis moi que ce que Charlotte m'a raconté n'est pas vrai? Je n'arrive pas à croire que monsieur Darcy ait pu parler de toi comme ça. Tu as mal compris, c'est certain!_ Trouvant sa réponse dans le mouvement de tête de sa sœur, Jane ajouta : _Alors, c'est qu'il ignorait que tu pouvais l'entendre, sinon il n'aurait pas parlé ainsi._

_-Chère Jane, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore compris, les gens mesquins existent tu sais. _Élizabeth enchaine immédiatement pour éviter que sa sœur ne réplique :_ Non, tais-toi. Laisse-moi me débrouiller avec cette histoire. Aide-moi plutôt à trouver mademoiselle Darcy. Je la cherchais justement lorsque tu es arrivée. Oh, mais nous avons de la visite. Monsieur Bingley._

_-Monsieur Bingley, vous devriez avoir honte._ Rétorqua Jane en se tournant vers le nouveau venu. _Ma sœur me dit que vous lui avez marché sur les pieds deux fois pendant votre danse. Vous allez perdre des points, beaucoup de points._

_-Justement je voudrais me reprendre. Me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder la prochaine danse? Oh, et puis tant pis, les trois prochaines si ce n'est pas trop vous demander?_

_-Deux, il ne vous en reste que deux. Les autres sont déjà réservées. L'une par votre beau-frère, l'autre par votre ami._

_-Je peux pardonner à monsieur Hurst car il est marié, mais pas à Darcy. Je vais le provoquer en duel._

_-Négocier serait moins dangereux vous ne trouvez pas?_

Tout en écoutant la discussion des deux jeunes gens, Élizabeth se remit à balayer la salle du regard à la recherche de Georgianna. Celle-ci était seule et se tenait debout près de la porte qui donnait accès à la terrasse. Dès que sa sœur et son partenaire se furent éloignés, Élizabeth s'approcha de la jeune fille.

_-Mademoiselle Darcy, de deux choses l'une, ou bien vous souffrez du manque de partenaire ou vous n'aimez pas la danse?_

_-Il s'agit bien d'un mélange des deux raisons Élizabeth._

_-Alors Georgianna, avez-vous obtenu la permission de venir me rendre visite chez moi bientôt?_

_-Eh, en fait, je suis justement occupée à méditer sur la réponse de mon frère._

_-Il a refusé?_

_-À la vérité, il n'a exprimé ni refus, ni acceptation._ Élizabeth haussa les sourcils, attendant sagement la suite. _Il a simplement dit qu'il souhaitait mieux vous connaître avant de me donner son avis._

_-Prudente réponse. _Se moqua Élizabeth en roulant des yeux.

_-Vous n'approuvez pas? _S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

_-Ce que je pense n'est pas important. C'est ce que vous en pensez-vous qui importe._

_-Je ne sais qu'en penser justement. C'est là tout le problème._

_-Alors votre frère a eu raison de vous dire d'attendre._

_-Pourquoi cela?_

_-Puisque vous n'avez pas d'opinion vraiment arrêtée sur le sujet, il est normal de vous fier sur celle de quelqu'un d'autre. En l'occurrence, sur celle de votre frère aîné._

_-Vous estimez donc que je n'aurais pas dû le consulter?_

_-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. _Soupira Élizabeth avant de reprendre son explication :_ Je constate simplement que nous sommes très différentes l'une de l'autre. Pour ma part, je suis de nature indépendante et plutôt rebelle; j'accepte difficilement l'opinion des autres. Et encore plus lorsqu'elle est différente de la mienne. À vrai dire, je suis habituée à me fier à mon propre jugement; Tenez, regardez Jane et moi, nous sommes pratiquement du même âge et malgré qu'elle soit mon aînée, il m'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises de lui servir de conscience; à cause de mon esprit critique je suppose._

_-Comme j'aimerais vous ressembler davantage. _Ajouta la jeune fille en soupirant profondément.

_-Commencez par apprendre à faire confiance à votre instinct. Pour ce qui est de mon invitation, ne vous en faites pas, il sera toujours temps de nous voir, puisque vous resterez quelques temps dans les environs. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'arrangerai quelque chose. Je vous le promets._

_-Merci Élizabeth, notre conversation m'a fait beaucoup de bien. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir en vous rapportant la décision de mon frère._

_-Mais, c'est que je n'ai pas l'intention de lui pardonner. _Répondit Élizabeth en s'esclaffant.

_-Georgianna, je vous cherchais partout. _L'interpela Charles en s'approchant des deux jeunes femmes. _C'est le moment de notre danse. Pardonnez-nous mademoiselle Élizabeth._

_-Allez-y, je suis habituée de vous voir tous me quitter sans raison valable. _Rétorqua Élizabeth théâtrale.

_-Vous êtes incorrigible._

Restée seule, Élizabeth se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle songeait à la situation de Georgianna. Elle ne fut donc pas en mesure de remarquer que William Darcy venait de fixer son attention sur elle et qu'il s'en approchait doucement.

_-Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle Bennet, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse, nous sommes les seuls de nos deux groupes à ne pas danser paraît-il?_ Lui demanda-t-il enfin en lui tendant le bras comme s'il était certain d'obtenir son accord.

_-Vous vous trompez monsieur Darcy, Jane n'est pas encore sur la piste de danse. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller lui demander si je dois oui ou non accepter votre invitation. _Devant l'air étonné de Darcy, elle s'empressa de conclure :_ Seulement, si j'étais vous, je ne compterais pas trop sur son approbation, elle a beau avoir accepté de danser avec vous plus tard, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle acceptera que sa jeune sœur fasse de même, surtout si peu de temps après avoir fait votre connaissance. Pardonnez-moi, monsieur Darcy._ Ajouta-t-elle après l'avoir correctement salué.

En quittant un monsieur Darcy ahuri et perplexe, Élizabeth se retira sur la terrasse en proie à une émotion très vive. Elle se pencha sur le bord du balcon et essaya de se calmer.

_«Cela ne va sûrement pas m'aider à établir une relation d'amitié avec Georgianna. Et le pire, c'est que je pourrai pas lui en vouloir.»_

Que lui importait d'être soudainement devenue "_digne de l'intérêt_" du jeune homme, ce n'était pas cette victoire illusoire qu'elle savourait, mais plutôt la chance inouïe de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe de son emprise sur sa jeune sœur. Une fois calmée, elle se promit tout de même d'être plus prudente à l'avenir et de réagir avec moins d'impulsivité.

_«Après tout, cet homme est le meilleur ami de mon "futur beau-frère". Il me faut penser à Jane comme à Georgianna.»_

Forte de cette résolution, Élizabeth regagna la salle de bal et répondit au sourire chaleureux que Jane lui fait en prenant congé de son dernier partenaire de danse. Sans même vérifier dans son carnet de bal, Jane devina l'identité de son prochain cavalier à la lueur sombre qu'elle vit soudainement apparaître dans les yeux d'Élizabeth qui la regardait toujours. Mal à l'aise, Jane se retourna pour faire face au jeune homme, répondit avec bienveillance à son sourire et se laissa gracieusement conduire sur la piste de danse.

_-Vous ne dansez pas beaucoup monsieur Darcy?_

_-Je préfère la discussion à toute chose mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Il me semble entendre ma sœur Élizabeth._

_-J'ai effectivement pu constater qu'elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche._

_-Elle est aussi très impulsive._

_-Je dirais plus agressive._

_-Elle est rarement agressive sans raison valable._

_-Il faut donc qu'elle me reproche quelque chose._

_-Si vous me permettez, j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez interdit à votre sœur d'accepter son invitation?_

_-Ce n'est pas vraiment cela. J'ai seulement émis le souhait de rencontrer votre sœur personnellement avant de lui donner une réponse._

_-Vous n'avez donc pas confiance en Georgianna?_

_-Certains événements m'ont donné raison de me méfier, non pas du jugement de ma sœur, mais de l'intention des gens qui recherchent son attention._

_-Vous n'avez rien à craindre de ma sœur, monsieur Darcy._

_-Je suis tout disposé à vous croire. Seulement, j'ai bien peur que les manières brusques de celle-ci, son impulsivité, comme vous dites si bien, ne fassent pas partie des qualités que je souhaite encourager chez ma sœur._

_-Vous ne sauriez être plus clair, monsieur Darcy. Seulement, ne comptez pas sur moi pour informer Élizabeth de votre décision. D'autant plus que je suis convaincue que votre opinion lui donne raison de vous avoir traité comme elle l'a fait._

_-Je constate qu'il est bien difficile d'avoir le dernier mot avec l'une comme avec l'autre._

_-Ou le dernier pas de danse._

Le couple se sépara lorsque Jane s'inclina gracieusement devant lui.

**_...À suivre..._  
><strong>

_**Vos commentaires?  
><strong>_

**_Miriamme_  
><strong>


	2. Georgianna et Georges

_**Deuxième partie**_

Deux jours après le bal, Jane reçu une lettre des sœurs Bingley dans laquelle les deux femmes l'invitaient à dîner le lendemain pendant que les hommes devant seraient à la chasse.

Jane organisa son départ et réserva le cabriolet. Souhaitant secrètement que sa fille séjournerait plus longtemps que prévu dans la demeure des Bingley, madame Bennet ordonna à Jane d'utiliser le cheval comptant sur les risques importants qu'une forte pluie ne s'abatte sur la région et que sa fille soit obligée de rester chez ses hôtes pour la nuit.

Bien que mécontente, Jane obéit à sa mère et attrapa un vilain rhume. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Jane était si souffrante que Caroline et Louisa envoyèrent un mot aux Bennet pour les informer que la malade ne pouvait être déplacée. Elles suggérèrent finalement aux Bennet de faire préparer et envoyer tout ce dont Jane aurait besoin pour quelques jours.

Élizabeth étant inquiète; elle proposa à sa mère d'aller sur place pour évaluer l'état de santé de sa sœur et lui apporter ses affaires. Comme à son habitude, Élizabeth déclina le moyen de transport qu'on lui offrait (le cheval de trait de son père) et décida de se rendre à pied. La terre n'ayant pas encore eu le temps d'absorber toute l'eau tombée la veille, le bas de sa robe et ses souliers étaient couverts de boue lorsqu'elle arriva devant la maison des Bingley.

Poursuivant d'un pas alerte le sentier qu'elle devait emprunter pour se rendre à la résidence des Bingley, Élizabeth tomba face à face avec monsieur Darcy qui s'arrêta dès qu'il la vit.

_-Monsieur Darcy._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet ?_

_-Je suis venue apporter les affaires de ma sœur et prendre des nouvelles de sa santé._

_-À pieds!_

_-Comme vous pouvez le constater. Auriez-vous la bonté de me montrer le chemin jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle occupe?_

-_Certainement. _Répondit le jeune homme en se retournant pour la laisser passer devant lui.

Une fois rendue dans la chambre de Jane, Élizabeth en profita pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue et pour examiner sa sœur. Celle-ci dormait profondément et était toujours fiévreuse.

_Pendant ce temps, au salon..._

_-Franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi il était nécessaire qu'elle vienne elle-même jusqu'ici. _S'indigna Caroline en s'adressant à leur petit groupe.

_-Moi non, plus. Avez-vous vu dans quel état étaient ses vêtements? Avez-vous bien vu ses souliers?_ Leur demanda ensuite Louisa en les regardant les uns après les autres.

_-Tout le monde n'a pas de cabriolet à sa disposition... _La défendit Charles avec chaleur.

_-Ni de chevaux, je sais..._ Ajoute Caroline moqueuse. _Alors, ils n'avaient qu'à envoyer un serviteur, une bonne aussi aurait très bien pu faire l'affaire…_

_-Je suis soulagée que Georgianna n'ait pas eu à voir cela._ Gloussa Louisa en posant sa main gantée sur le bras de William qui était resté silencieux depuis son retour de promenade.

_-Il est heureux en effet que la salle de musique soit aussi isolée du reste de la demeure. La liberté prise par mademoiselle Bennet n'est certes pas un bon exemple pour Georgianna._

_-Au contraire! Par sa venue, mademoiselle Bennet vient de démontrer qu'elle a beaucoup d'affection pour sa sœur. _Insista Charles en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Peu importe la raison de son déplacement, le fait est, qu'il n'est pas convenable qu'une jeune fille se promène seule et à ..._

Il s'arrêta dès qu'il vit Élizabeth entrer dans la pièce.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet. Comment va votre sœur? _L'interrogea Charles rougissant.

_-Plutôt mal, j'en ai peur. Elle a une forte fièvre et je suis assez inquiète._

_-Je vais immédiatement faire venir le docteur Jones, c'est plus prudent. _Décida Charles en se levant pour aller tirer sur le cordon du serviteur.

Une fois celui-ci entré, Charles lui ordonne de se mettre en route immédiatement pour aller chercher le docteur Jones.

_-Me permettez-vous de rester jusqu'à ce que le docteur l'ait examinée?_

_-Bien entendu Élizabeth, ne vous en faites pas pour cela. Vous resterez tant et aussi longtemps que votre sœur aura besoin de vous._

_-Merci beaucoup! Reprenez vos activités, je vous en prie, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger._

_-Nous nous apprêtions à aller rejoindre Georgianna dans la salle de musique. Voulez-vous nous y accompagner?_

_-Certainement, j'aurai beaucoup de plaisir à la revoir. Toutefois, serons-nous prévenus lorsque le docteur Jones sera arrivé?_

_-Je m'en vais de ce pas donner des ordres en ce sens. Darcy, aurais-tu la bonté d'escorter ces dames jusqu'à la salle de musique?_

_-Certainement. Toutefois, il me semble évident que je n'ai pas assez de bras pour chacune d'elles._

_-Je suis capable de me passer de votre soutien. _Répliqua Élizabeth sarcastique.

_-Vous fermerez la marche alors._

Accompagné des deux sœurs Bingley et suivi de près par Élizabeth, Darcy arriva enfin jusqu'à la porte de la salle de musique.

_-Georgianna, j'imagine que tu te souviens de mademoiselle Élizabeth Bennet?_

_-Oui bien entendu. Je suis très heureuse de vous revoir Élizabeth. Vous êtes venue prendre des nouvelles de votre sœur j'imagine? Comment l'avez-vous trouvée?_

_-Plutôt mal, j'en ai bien peur. Elle dort pour l'instant. Monsieur Bingley a fait appeler le médecin. Il devrait venir d'ici la fin de la matinée. Oh, j'aurai donc enfin l'occasion de vous entendre jouer?_

_-J'en serais incapable sachant que vous m'écoutez tous. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais mieux bavarder avec vous si vous me le permettez? _Tout en posant la question, elle interrogea son frère du regard.

Prenant la jeune fille par les deux mains, Élizabeth lui suggéra : _Asseyez-vous avec moi sur ce divan. Premièrement, nous y serons mieux assise, et deuxièmement, nous y serons vues de tout le monde. Ma première question sera pour la forme. Veillez à ce que votre réponse le soit aussi_. Parlant exagérément fort pour que tous l'entendent, elle poursuivit : _Alors, comment trouvez-vous la région? Êtes-vous allée l'explorer un peu?_

Entrant dans le jeu et parlant aussi fort qu'Élizabeth, Georgianna poursuivit : _Je suis charmée par la beauté du paysage que j'observe de la fenêtre de ma chambre à coucher._

Toujours pour la galerie, Élizabeth feignit l'indignation : _Vous êtes donc enfermée?_

Se composant un air triste un peu excessif, Georgianna lui précisa : _Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. Oui._ Baissant le ton afin de ne pas être entendue des autres, Georgianna ajouta soudain : _Outre mon frère et monsieur Bingley, je ne trouve pas d'autres personnes avec qui les promenades peuvent être intéressantes._ Entrant à nouveau dans le jeu, elle poursuivit : _Et comme mon frère et son ami sont très pris par la chasse, seule la musique m'apporte du réconfort._

Chuchotant à son tour, Élizabeth la prévint : _Peut-être aurais-je la chance de vous accompagner plus tard, s'il advenait que l'état de Jane me demande de rester encore un peu. _Haussant le ton à nouveau, elle enchaîna : _Sans doute aurons-nous l'occasion de faire de la musique ensemble si je devais rester cet après-midi?_

S'approchant des deux jeunes filles qu'il surveillait de loin, William leur demande: _Pardon mademoiselle Bennet, Georgianna, verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que nous vous laissions seules quelques instants? Madame Hurst et mademoiselle Bingley souhaitent aller lire dans la bibliothèque et, personnellement, je dois aller écrire à mon régisseur._

_-Mais certainement William, vas-y. Élizabeth et moi avons tant de choses à nous dire._

_-Puis-je vous demander de vous assurer que je sois prévenue lors de l'arrivée du docteur Jones?_

_-J'y veillerai personnellement. Veuillez nous excuser._

_-Au revoir William._

_-Merci beaucoup. _Enchaîna Élizabeth.

Une fois leur petit groupe sorti de la pièce, Élizabeth soupire bruyamment et se met à ricaner. _Enfin seules! Ce que je déteste être ainsi surveillée! Et vous?_

_-Bof, moi, j'y suis un peu habituée. Comme il est bon de vous revoir. J'ai beaucoup repensé à notre dernière conversation. Il me semble avoir une foule de questions à vous poser. J'espère ne pas vous embêter en discutant aussi librement avec vous?_

_-Impossible. Mais il n'est pas dit que notre intimité n'embêtera pas d'autres personnes?_

_-Si vous pensez à mon frère, vous vous trompez. William est toujours heureux que je me fasse des amies. Il me reproche souvent de me consacrer uniquement à la musique._

_-Si je m'y consacrais autant que vous, on venterait ma rigueur musicale._

_-J'échangerais bien celle-ci contre votre sens de la répartie._

_-Trêve d'admiration mademoiselle. Ce que je me demande maintenant c'est : quelles sont toutes ces questions que vous souhaitiez me poser?_

_-Hum! En fait, il s'agit d'un sujet assez délicat. J'aimerais savoir si vous avez déjà été amoureuse? Mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre. Nous pouvons toujours changer de sujet._

_-Non! Ça ne me dérange pas de vous en parler. Je n'ai été amoureuse qu'une seule fois. Avec mon ami Max. MAX était un écureuil!_

-_Élizabeth! Soyez sérieuse._ S'esclaffa Georgianna.

-_Mais c'est vrai, j'étais follement amoureuse de lui! Il est mort écrasé sous la roue gauche de notre cabriolet. Je l'ai pleuré pendant des jours et des nuits. Ma préférence a toujours été pour les animaux sauvages._

_-Souhaitez-vous vous marier un jour?_

Devinant que la question de la jeune fille était très sérieuse Élizabeth prit le temps de réfléchir avant de se risquer à explique son point de vue : _Je n'ai l'intention de me marier que si je suis amoureuse. Je serais incapable d'épouser un homme que je n'aime pas. Mais, je vous retourne la question Georgianna, avez-vous déjà été amoureuse?_

_-Je l'ai cru, oui._

_-Oh, était-ce réciproque?_

_-C'est ce que je croyais._

_-Il n'y a pas longtemps, n'est-ce pas? _

Georgianna secoua positivement la tête.

_-Écoutez Georgianna, vous êtes libre de vous arrêter, rien ne vous oblige à vous confier à moi si vous n'en avez pas envie._

_-N'ayez crainte, il y a si longtemps que je souhaite en parler avec quelqu'un. Jamais jusqu'ici, je ne me suis sentie aussi en confiance. Seulement, il s'agit d'une histoire assez compliquée, êtes-vous disposée à l'entendre?_

_-Je suis toute oreille Georgianna._

_-Alors voilà. Le héros masculin de mon histoire est un ami de la famille, vous comprendrez donc que je taise son nom. Désormais, vous m'entendrez donc parler de "mon ami d'enfance" lorsqu'il sera question lui. Nous avons donc été élevés ensemble. Mais il est plus près de l'âge de mon frère. Il y a trois ans, je suis allée vivre à Londres pour poursuivre mes études. La vie mondaine étant ce qu'elle est, ce n'est qu'au début de l'été de ma deuxième année scolaire que j'ai revu "mon ami d'enfance". Il avait énormément changé. En fait, il m'a semblé le voir pour la première fois._

_-Avec les yeux d'une jeune fille?_

_-Il ne m'a certainement pas traitée en adolescente malhabile. Nous avons longuement discuté. Il m'a avoué son amour et s'est réjoui d'apprendre que je partageais les mêmes sentiments. À la fin de l'été, comme avant chaque début d'année scolaire, je me suis rendue sur le bord de la mer dans une ville située près de Bath. Il est venu m'y rejoindre et m'a demandé de fuir avec lui. Il était convaincu que c'était notre seule chance d'être unis. Il voulait m'emmener à Gretna Green afin que je puisse l'épouser. Il prétendait que mon frère lui refuserait son consentement. J'avoue avoir été déchirée. J'avais terriblement envie de le suivre, mais en même temps je ne voulais pas désobéir à William._

_-Que s'est-il passé ensuite?_

_-Mon frère est venu me rejoindre deux jours plus tôt que prévu. En fait, il arriva avant que j'accepte de prendre la fuite avec mon ami d'enfance. William était très contrarié de le savoir avec moi. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment deux aussi bons copains d'enfance pouvaient se détester autant devenus adultes. Le soir même, mon frère me fit venir dans son bureau et à force de me questionner, me fit avouer ce que nous avions l'intention de faire. William convoqua immédiatement "mon ami d'enfance" dans son bureau. Je dus sortir et attendre à l'extérieur. Quinze minutes plus tard, mon ami sortait de la pièce, sans un regard pour moi, et partit pour je ne sais où. Je ne l'ai jamais revu, ni même entendu parler de lui._

_-Votre frère ne vous a pas rapporté leur entretien._

_-Il m'a dit que je finirais par l'oublier et qu'il me fallait être courageuse. Je me souviendrai toujours de ses paroles "Un jeune homme qui propose un enlèvement à une jeune fille est tout sauf convenable et, à cet égard Georgianna, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu souffre à cause de lui"._

_-Quel mufle! Pardonnez-moi Georgianna, mais comment avez-vous pu vous contenter d'une telle explication? N'avez-vous pas eu envie de crier, de défendre votre ami, de partir à sa recherche?_

_-C'est que vous connaissez mal mon frère._

_-Ce que vous venez de me racontez ne me donne définitivement pas le goût de le connaître. Mais, après cela, par la suite, vous n'en avez jamais reparlé ensemble?_

_-Seulement une fois, mais William m'a suggéré d'en discuter avec notre cousin le Colonel Fitzwilliam. William et lui sont mes tuteurs._

_-Avez-vous suivi son conseil?_

-_Non. Je connais assez bien mon frère pour savoir qu'il s'attendait à ce que je lui fasse confiance._

_-Ce que je crois moi, c'est que vous pensez trop aux sentiments des autres et pas assez à vous-même._

_-Ce que je me demande aujourd'hui, avec le recul, c'est si j'aurais été plus heureuse si je l'avais suivi? Notre amour aurait-il pu survivre aux épreuves que notre fuite aurait engendrées? Élizabeth, comment puis-je savoir si je l'ai vraiment aimé?_

_-Que vous l'ayez aimé ou non, n'excusera jamais l'attitude de votre frère. Il aurait dû s'expliquer avec vous et tenir compte de vos sentiments plutôt que d'écouter sa raison. Il est peut être responsable du malheur de deux jeunes gens destinés l'un à l'autre._

_-Élizabeth, je vous assure que vous vous trompez à son sujet. William est l'homme le plus honnête que je connaisse. Il n'aurait pas malmené mon ami d'enfance sans avoir une bonne raison._

_-Alors pourquoi refuse-t-il d'en discuter avec vous? Il profite de la confiance aveugle que vous avez en lui Georgianna? _Lorsque la jeune fille veut l'intimer de se taire, Élizabeth s'empresse de poursuivre : _Non, Georgianna! Voyez les choses telles qu'elles sont pour une fois, n'essayez pas de le rendre meilleur qu'il ne l'est? Comment se fait-il que personne n'ose dire ce qu'il pense vraiment à son sujet?_

_-Au sujet de qui?_ S'enquit William en entrant dans la pièce.

Rougissante et figée par la surprise, Élizabeth réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de répliquer : _Oh, Georgianna et moi parlions de Mozart. Je faisais remarquer à votre sœur que tous et chacun vantent ses œuvres davantage parce que cela paraît bien que parce que Mozart le mérite vraiment. À l'image de certaine de nos connaissances d'ailleurs._

_-Tout le monde a droit à son opinion mademoiselle Bennet. Excusez-moi, mais on m'a demandé de vous prévenir que le médecin est auprès de votre sœur._

-Oh_, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Veuillez m'excuser Georgianna._ Après avoir salué la jeune fille, Élizabeth se tourne vers son frère, devant qui elle s'incline à son tour : _Pardonnez-moi, je vais aller les rejoindre immédiatement._

_-Vous êtes toute excusée Élizabeth. Tenez-moi au courant!_

Une fois la jeune fille sortie, William fixe son regard sur sa sœur avant de lui demander : _En quel honneur me compariez-vous à Mozart Georgianna?_

Baissant la tête, gênée, Georgianna répond à la blague : _Nous étions d'avis que tu composes bien mieux que lui._

_-Tu sembles bien t'entendre avec mademoiselle Bennet? Est-ce que je me trompe?_

_-Elle est différente des jeunes filles que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer._

_-Effectivement._

_-William, je préfère te prévenir, si tu me demandes de ne plus la revoir, je suis incapable de t'obéir._

_-Ce n'est pas mon intention. Ma seule réserve concerne son attitude envers moi?_

_-Son attitude changera lorsqu'elle te connaîtra mieux._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet a-t-elle été prévenue de l'arrivée du médecin?_ S'enquit Charles en entrant dans la pièce à son tour.

_-Je m'en suis occupé, oui._

_-Bien! Bien! Alors, que diriez-vous de venir nous rejoindre dans la salle de repos, nous nous préparons à jouer aux cartes, mais il nous manque deux partenaires._

_-Allez viens Georgianna. Allons défendre l'honneur des Darcy._

Après une première partie de cartes, Darcy se retira du jeu, prit un livre et alla s'asseoir à l'écart. Georgianna, Caroline, Louisa et Charles débutèrent une seconde partie tandis que monsieur Hurst, l'époux de Louisa ronflait sur le divan.

Quelques minutes après le début de cette deuxième partie, Élizabeth entra à son tour et répondit à leurs questions sur l'état de Jane.

_-Elle n'a rien de grave, mais le médecin ordonne qu'elle reste alitée pendant au moins deux jours._

_-Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. _Admit Charles, visiblement soulagé. Puis, voyant qu'Élizabeth ne savait pas où s'installer, ni quoi faire, il s'empressa de lui suggérer _: Mademoiselle Bennet, vous devriez vous joindre à nous._

_-C'est gentil, mais si vous me le permettez, je préférerais de beaucoup me choisir un livre dans votre bibliothèque._

_-Certainement._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet est une excellente lectrice et déteste les jeux futiles comme les cartes… _Commenta Louisa pendant qu'Élizabeth regardait les livres dans les étagères.

_-Je ne suis qu'une lectrice ordinaire et je prends plaisir à bien des choses._

_-Chantez-vous? _S'enquit Caroline, faussement curieuse.

_-Peu et très mal je vous assure._

_-Je suis certaine que vous exagérez et que vous êtes une jeune fille accomplie. _Lui dit Georgianna en se levant pour aller vers elle.

_-Tout dépend de vos critères Georgianna? _Répondit Élizabeth lorsque la jeune fille fut rendue à ses côtés.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet fait bien d'être prudente, bien des éléments doivent être considérés avant qu'une jeune fille puisse être déclarée parfaitement accomplie. Pour ma part, je n'en connais pas plus de six qui méritent vraiment cette épithète._ Renchérit William en prenant sa sœur à partie.

_-Vous avez raison monsieur Darcy. Trop de femmes sont déclarées accomplies sans le mériter vraiment. Elles ont beau savoir chanter, danser, jouer d'un instrument, coudre et broder quelques babioles, il leur faut également posséder une démarche gracieuse, un langage soigné et savoir parler plusieurs langues avant de pouvoir prétendre à tant de grâces. _Ajouta Caroline en se pavanant devant celui dont elle essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention.

_-Et à cette longue liste, il faut ajouter un élément encore plus important. Elles doivent passer de longues heures à développer leur intelligence et à parfaire leur éducation par le biais de lectures éclairés._ Conclut finalement William en montrant son livre.

_-Je ne suis plus étonnée d'apprendre que vous ne connaissiez que six femmes accomplies. Pour ma part, après avoir entendu votre liste de critères, je doute qu'une telle femme existe. _Rétorqua Élizabeth en ramassant un livre sur la tablette qui se trouvait devant elle.

_-Vous ne fréquentez probablement pas la bonne société. Il y a beaucoup de femmes accomplies parmi nos relations. _S'insurgea Caroline en allant s'installer directement derrière le fauteuil où William était assis.

_-Vous ne fréquentez probablement pas le même cercle que Monsieur Darcy. Il dit n'en connaître que six._

Bingley et Georgianna eurent beaucoup de peine à contenir leur envie de rire. Ils y arrivèrent pourtant lorsqu'ils constatèrent l'effet de la réplique d'Élizabeth chez Caroline.

_-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller prendre des nouvelles de ma sœur et me retirer pour la nuit. Bonsoir, monsieur Bingley, mademoiselle Bingley, madame et monsieur Hurst, monsieur Darcy. Bonne nuit Georgianna._

Seuls Bingley, Darcy et Georgianna retournèrent la politesse à Élizabeth en répondant à ses salutations.

Une fois Élizabeth la jeune femme sortie, Caroline ne se retint plus et explosa : _Quelle impertinence! Je déteste les gens qui cherchent à accroître leur valeur en abaissant celle des autres. À quoi ça rime de diminuer les femmes ainsi?_

_-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser moi aussi, je commence à avoir sommeil. _Ajouta Georgianna en espérant créer une diversion et permettre aux autres de changer de sujet.

_-Bonne nuit, Georgianna. _Lui répondirent, au moins trois autres personnes.

**_...À suivre..._**

**_N'oubliez pas de commenter._**

**_Miriamme_**


	3. La promesse à William

**_Troisième partie_**

Georgianna entra dans la cuisine au moment même où Élizabeth terminait son petit déjeuner.

_-Bonjour Georgianna! Avez-vous bien dormi?_

_-Très bien merci. Comment va votre sœur ce matin?_

_-Elle va un peu mieux, le docteur croit qu'elle pourra être ramenée à la maison demain matin. Cela nous laisse toute la journée pour aller nous promener et pour faire de la musique ensemble si vous êtes toujours intéressée bien sur._

_-Comment pouvez-vous en douter? Je me sens coupable toutefois, de profiter ainsi de l'état de santé de votre sœur._

_-Ah! Il me semblait bien avoir entendu des voix. Bonjour Georgianna, bon matin mademoiselle Bennet! Les interrompit William en entrant à son tour._

_-Bon matin, monsieur Darcy._

_-Bonjour William._

_-Comment va la malade ce matin?_

_-Un peu mieux. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous n'aurez plus à souffrir ma présence trop longtemps, le docteur affirme qu'elle pourra être déplacée demain matin. Plus qu'une journée de torture monsieur Darcy._

_-Je me demande ce qui vous pousse à croire que votre présence me dérange à ce point?_

_-Non n'essayez pas, je ne vous donnerez pas le nom de mes informateurs. Je vous dirai simplement que j'ai de bonnes oreilles et beaucoup d'intuition._

Ignorant la réplique cinglante d'Élizabeth, William se tourna vers sa sœur pour lui demander : _Georgianna, puis-je savoir ce que tu avais l'intention de faire aujourd'hui?_

_-Élizabeth m'offre de m'emmener en promenade dans la région avoisinante et nous avons également l'intention de faire de la musique._

_-Très bien. Pour ma part, je dois accompagner Charles pour aller visiter un campement militaire. La milice vient tout juste de débarquer dans la région. Nous devrions rentrer après le goûter. Je suis heureux de voir que tu ne te retrouveras pas seule._

_-Pardonnez-moi tous les deux, mais je vais aller voir Jane. Il est temps que je lui fasse part de mes plans. _Se tournant vers Georgianna, elle ajouta : _Si je vous rejoins en bas dans une demi-heure, cela vous convient-il Georgianna?_

_-Certainement Élizabeth, à tout à l'heure._

_-Bonne journée mademoiselle Bennet!_

_-Bonne journée à vous aussi monsieur Darcy._ Lui répondit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Georgianna posa affectueusement sa main sur celle de son frère : _Merci William!_

_-Veux-tu du café ou du thé?_ S'enquit celui-ci, tout sourire.

_-Tout ce que tu voudras William, tout ce que tu voudras…_

_-Ne le dis pas trois fois._

Une fois que les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent enfin seules et à l'extérieur, elles purent enfin goûter au plaisir d'être en charmante compagnie.

_-Aimeriez-vous que je vous montre le village? Il s'agit d'une assez longue marche._

_-Avons-nous le temps d'y aller et de revenir avant le repas du midi?_

_-Hum! Si nous ne traînons pas en chemin et marchons d'un bon pas, nous pouvons y arriver._

_-Alors qu'attendons-nous! Allons-y!_

En entrant dans le village, Élizabeth aperçut ses deux plus jeunes sœurs entourées de militaires. Elle s'approcha de celles-ci pour leur présenter Georgianna, mais due s'arrêter en chemin constatant la pâleur soudaine du visage de Georgianna.

_-Que se passe-t-il Georgianna? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?_

Levant la main discrètement pour pointer en direction de l'un des jeunes hommes qui accompagnait ses sœurs, Georgianna laissa poindre cette information troublante : _C'est lui! Mon "ami d'enfance" est ici!_

Se retournant vers ses sœurs et les militaires, Élizabeth dévisagea le jeune homme en question et réalisa qu'il semblait très mal à l'aise également.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, le jeune homme, vêtu en homme du monde contrairement à tous les autres qui étaient en tenue militaire, souleva son chapeau et s'approcha des deux nouvelles venues: _Georgianna? Quelle joie de te voir._

Se plaçant devant celui-ci et le repoussant de la main, Élizabeth s'enquit : _Vous êtes monsieur?_

_-Wickham, George Wickham! Et vous êtes? __Non attendez, vous devez être mademoiselle Élizabeth Bennet? C'est bien cela n'est-ce pas?_

_-Vous êtes dans les services secrets?_

_-Non simplement bien informé._ D'un geste souple et gracieux, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Lydia qui se trémoussait et ricanait doucement derrière lui.

Se tassant lentement pour laisser Georgianna s'approcher de lui, Élizabeth lui demanda : _Vous connaissez mademoiselle Darcy, je crois?_

Prenant la main tendue de Georgianna dans la sienne, Wickham la porte à ses lèvres lentement sans la quitter des yeux.

_-En effet, et il y bien longtemps que je ne l'avais vue. Vous êtes encore plus ravissante qu'auparavant._

_-Monsieur Wickham! George! Que faites-vous par ici_? Balbutia la jeune fille dont la respiration était devenue saccadée.

_-Je viens tout juste d'embrasser la carrière militaire. Et vous, que faites-vous dans la région?_

_-Je séjourne chez un ami de mon frère. Il vient tout juste de s'acheter un domaine dans la région._

Par discrétion et tout de même rassurée, Élizabeth s'écarta doucement du couple pour aller rejoindre ses sœurs qui discutaient avec les autres militaires.

_-Georgianna, je suis si heureux de te voir. J'ai tellement souffert de ne pas avoir pu te saluer avant de partir._

_-Tu savais pourtant où me trouver. _Lui reprocha Georgianna en baissant les yeux.

Bien qu'occupée avec ses sœurs, Élizabeth n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du couple. Consciente de la fragilité de Georgianna et se sentant responsable d'elle en l'absence de son frère, Élizabeth surveillait attentivement le visage de la jeune fille. Tant d'émotions différentes virent animer ses traits qu'Élizabeth ne fut pas étonnée de voir rapidement apparaître chez elle les premiers signes d'une grande fatigue.

S'adressant à Georgianna tout en surveillant le jeune homme, Élizabeth la ramena à l'ordre : _Pardonnez-moi Georgianna, mais il est temps de rentrer. Nous ne devons pas inquiéter votre frère._

_-Vous avez raison mademoiselle Bennet. Georgianna, je vous laisse partir, mais je vous assure que je trouverai un moyen pour que nous puissions en reparler calmement._

-Au revoir George! Lui dit Georgianna tandis qu'il lui baisait tendrement la main.

Serrant la main d'Élizabeth à son tour, Wickham la salua chaleureusement. _Au revoir, mademoiselle Bennet et merci._

Un peu plus loin, Élizabeth sentait bien que sa nouvelle amie brûlait de reparler de George. Elle attendit que celle-ci ose aborder elle-même le sujet.

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons pu le rencontrer ici._

_-Avez-vous pu discuter de son "départ soudain"?_

_-Peu. Il m'a simplement laissé entendre qu'il était parti uniquement parce qu'il était convaincu que je ne l'aimais pas. Il affirme n'avoir pensé qu'à moi. Il craignait que je lui reproche un jour d'avoir eu à mécontenter mon frère pour lui._

_-Je me trompe où vous en parlez comme si vous n'étiez pas convaincue de sa sincérité?_

_-Je ne sais qu'en penser! Ah, Dites-moi Élizabeth! Que feriez-vous à ma place?_

_-J'en parlerais à mon frère dès que j'en aurais l'occasion. Vous venez d'obtenir suffisamment d'informations pour le confronter directement._

_-Il me faudrait revoir Wickham une autre fois avant de trouver la force d'affronter William._

_-Que vous ayez rencontré monsieur Wickham par hasard, votre frère n'aura pas de peine à le croire, mais que vous lui donniez un rendez-vous sans son consentement, je suis moins sure qu'il apprécierait._

_-Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir._

_-Pardonnez-moi Georgianna, mais je ne puis vous encourager dans cette voie. Je crois toujours que vous devriez en parler ouvertement avec votre frère. Exigez des explications. Présentez-lui la version de Wickham et voyez ce qu'il aura à vous dire. Vous saurez une bonne fois pour toute s'il vous cache quelque chose._

_-Vous avez raison, je le sais bien. Seulement, je souhaiterais tout de même avoir le loisir de choisir le bon moment. Élizabeth, serait-ce trop vous demander de garder cette rencontre secrète, jusqu'à ce que sois prête à aller discuter avec mon frère ?_

_-Seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas trop attendre._

-_C'est promis._ Ajouta Georgianna avant de lui tendre la main afin d'officialiser leur promesse. _Merci Élizabeth._

_-Voilà qui est bien. Maintenant, pressons-nous, il ne faudrait pas inquiéter votre frère n'est-ce pas? Il a déjà de moi une si haute opinion. Il ne me faut pas le décevoir! Mes bottes sont-elles assez sales? Mes cheveux suffisamment décoiffés?_

_-Oh, Élizabeth, vous êtes incorrigible. _S'esclaffa Georgianna en pressant le pas pour suivre la jeune femme.

Arrivant dans la cours du domaine des Bingley, les deux jeunes filles ralentirent le pas; ouvrirent si rapidement à la porte d'entrée secondaire qu'elles se heurtèrent presque à un Darcy mécontent.

_-Georgianna, je te cherchais._ Constatant l'allure des deux jeunes filles, il fronça les sourcils et ajouta : _À ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas voulu prendre le cabriolet. Je vous conseille d'aller vous changer avant le dîner._

_-Pardon William, mais il fait si beau. Et nous avons sous estimé la distance._

_-N'en veuillez pas à votre sœur, tout est de ma faute monsieur Darcy, j'avais tant de chose à lui montrer. D'ailleurs parlant de retard, auriez-vous la bonté de prévenir monsieur Bingley et ses sœurs que je le serai également pour le dîner puisque je dois à la fois suivre votre conseil. _D'un geste ample, elle soulève le bas de sa robe lui faisant ainsi voir comprendre son intention de se changer_. Et aller saluer Jane._

_-Je n'y manquerai pas mademoiselle Bennet. Toutefois, avant que ne vous partiez, puis-je vous demander quel moment vous conviendrait le mieux pour me rencontrer en privé. Il y a un certain nombre d'éléments dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous. _Voyant qu'Élizabeth restait silencieuse, il insista :_ Pourriez-vous envisager m'accorder un entretien vers, disons, deux heures cet après-midi? Je vous attendrai dans la bibliothèque._

_-J'y serai, monsieur Darcy! _Plongeant dans une profonde révérence, Élizabeth les salua l'un et l'autre : _Au revoir Georgianna, à plus tard monsieur Darcy._

Fidèle à sa parole, Élizabeth passa se changer dans la chambre voisine de celle de sa sœur et lui rendit une brève visite. Au dîner, la conversation passa des militaires qui venaient de s'installer dans la région à la planification des activités entourant le séjour des Darcy dans la région. Élizabeth remarqua que monsieur Darcy semblait inconfortable dès qu'il était question des militaires. Le dîner terminé, Élizabeth prit à nouveau congé de ses hôtes pour aller retrouver Jane.

_-Alors, comment était le repas? _Lui demanda la malade.

_-Hum, ma réponse sera différente selon que tu parles de la nourriture ou de la compagnie._

_-Tu sais très bien ce qui m'intéresse, alors cesse de jouer avec moi. Je suis si lasse d'être couchée. Et puis, de quoi avez-vous discuté?_

_-Comment rapporter avec justesse ce qu'on a écouté que d'une oreille? Il n'y a que ce que monsieur Bingley avait à dire qui me semblait cohérent: il n'a pas cessé de me demander de tes nouvelles. Ah, au fait, il m'a chargé de te demander la permission de te rendre visite dans le courant de l'après-midi? Bien entendu, je me suis empressée de lui dire que tu étais très fatiguée et que cela risquait de nuire à ta guérison._

_-QUOI! TU LUI AS DIT QUOI? _Elle changea d'expression dès qu'elle découvrit le regard moqueur de sa sœur._ Ah! Quand donc cesseras-tu de m'agacer. Dis à monsieur Bingley que je l'attendrai vers trois heures si tu es d'accord pour me servir de chaperon évidemment._

_-Je me ferai bien discrète ne t'en fais pas. D'ailleurs j'ai un rendez-vous moi aussi._

_-Avec Georgianna?_

_-Non! Avec nul autre que celui qui ne m'a pas jugée assez tentante pour danser avec lui._

_-Monsieur Darcy? Que te veut-il?_

_-M'interdire de revoir Georgianna je suppose? Enfin, je verrai bien. Maintenant pardonne-moi, je dois y aller. Il ne faut pas que j'ajoute le manque de ponctualité à la longue liste des défauts qu'il m'attribut déjà. Nous nous reverrons donc lorsque j'accompagnerai monsieur Bingley._

_-Au revoir Élizabeth! Oh, Lizzie, sois correcte avec monsieur Darcy, veux-tu?_

Arrivée devant la porte de la bibliothèque, Élizabeth s'immobilisa, prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était vide. Une fois entrée, la jeune fille posa machinalement ses yeux partout. Son attention s'arrêta finalement sur une feuille abandonnée qui trônait sur le dessus du secrétaire. En s'approchant, Élizabeth constata qu'il s'agissait d'une liste de noms. Curieuse, Élizabeth entreprit d'en faire la lecture. La première impression de la jeune fille se trouva donc confirmée lorsqu'elle lut le nom de George Wickham sur ce qui se révéla être la liste des militaires installés dans la région. Elle se remémora alors avoir entendu William leur dire, à elle et Georgianna qu'il devait aller faire une visite ennuyeuse dans un camp militaire.

_«Monsieur Darcy sait donc qu'il est dans la région._ _Ne cherchons pas ailleurs le sujet de la discussion qu'il veut avoir avec moi_. _Il va falloir manœuvrer serré. Je ne dois pas oublier la promesse que j'ai faite à Georgianna._

Lorsqu'elle distingua des pas dans le corridor, Élizabeth se dirigea vers le coin opposé du salon, là où se trouvait le piano. Elle s'installa sur le siège de l'instrument et ouvrit le premier livre de musique qu'elle trouva.

_-Bonjour mademoiselle Bennet! Pardonnez mon retard. Comment va votre sœur?_

_-Mieux merci. Il est maintenant certain que partirons demain matin._

_-Georgianna sera peinée de vous perdre aussi vite. D'ailleurs, c'est justement d'elle dont je voudrais vous parler._

Il vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil situé près du secrétaire sur lequel la liste était déposée.

_-Veuillez vous asseoir, je vous en prie. _Lui lança-t-il en désignant le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

_-Alors, en quoi puis-je vous aider?_ Lui demanda Élizabeth une fois bien installée devant lui.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, je devine que ma question vous paraîtra bizarre, mais j'ai absolument besoin de savoir si vous avez rencontré des gens pendant votre promenade._

_-On rencontre presque toujours des gens lorsqu'on va en promenade._

_-Oui, je sais. C'est pourquoi je me dois d'insister auprès de vous. J'ai tout lieu de croire qu'une personne que Georgianna et moi connaissons séjourne présentement dans cette région..._

_-Je comprends, mais en quoi..._

_-Attendez, je vais être plus clair. _La coupa-t-il avec impatience avant de pousser un profond soupire, se redresser et lui avouer :_ Rencontrer cette personne, risque de faire beaucoup de mal à Georgianna._

_-Vous voulez que je vous décrive les gens que nous avons rencontrés ce matin?_

_-Oui, c'est précisément cela. _Admit-il soulagé.

_-Et bien, nous avons uniquement rencontré mes deux plus jeunes sœurs et les quelques militaires qui les accompagnaient._

_-Étaient-ils en uniforme? _S'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Oui! Ah! Non! Attendez, ça me revient, l'un d'eux n'en portait pas. C'est un nouveau. Il n'était pas encore allé chercher ses vêtements._

_-Comment Georgianna a-t-elle réagit à sa présence ?_

_-Je n'ai rien remarqué d'inquiétant dans sa réaction_. Répondit Élizabeth en rougissant malgré elle.

_-Très bien, mademoiselle Bennet. Merci beaucoup de votre aide._

_-Monsieur Darcy, puis-je vous donner un conseil?_

_-Je vous dois bien ça._

_-Pourquoi ne pas avertir votre sœur de la présence de cette personne?_

_-Je ne veux pas la troubler inutilement. La plaie est en pleine cicatrisation._

_-Vous connaissez pourtant l'adage : "mieux vaut prévenir que guérir"._

_-C'est pourquoi j'apprécie qu'une infirmière soit auprès d'elle. _Répliqua-t-il en dirigeant son attention sur Élizabeth afin qu'elle puisse comprendre à qui il faisait allusion.

_-Oh, je vois! Vous vous attendez à ce que…_ Préférant se taire, plutôt que de s'emporter, Élizabeth se leva et le prévint : _Monsieur Darcy, vous faites erreur sur la personne. Je ne suis pas qualifiée pour donner les soins._

_-Tout ce que je vous demande Élizabeth, c'est de venir me prévenir si vous constatez un changement d'attitude chez Georgianna lorsqu'elle se trouve devant une personne que vous ne connaissez pas._

Décidant de ne pas relever qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom, ni qu'il venait de s'emparer de sa main et qu'il la pressait avec une insistance tout à fait exagérée, Élizabeth répondit :_ Bon, d'accord. J'admets que la responsabilité est acceptable._

Posant légèrement ses lèvres sur la main qu'il tenait toujours, William ajouta : _Merci mademoiselle Bennet. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous._

_-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il est l'heure de ma leçon de musique, donnée par votre sœur. À moins que vous n'ayez une autre formation à me donner?_

_-Non, ce sera tout pour l'instant._

**_...À suivre...  
><em>**

**_Des commentaires?  
><em>**

_**Miriamme**  
><em>


	4. Imprévus et tentations

_**Quatrième partie**_

Une fois rendue auprès de Georgianna dans la salle de musique, Élizabeth l'interrogea : _Alors Georgianna, comment se passe votre après-midi? Avez-vous pu vous reposer un peu?_

_-Élizabeth! Enfin vous voilà. J'avais tellement hâte de vous voir. Votre sœur Lydia vient tout juste de partir d'ici. Elle souhaitait nous inviter toutes deux à aller passer la soirée chez vous. Je lui ai promis que je vous en parlerais, mais je veux que vous sachiez que j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller et de rencontrer vos parents. Lydia prévoit également inviter quelques amis de votre famille afin que je puisse les rencontrer. Qu'en dites-vous? Pouvons-nous accepter?_

_-Mon Dieu Georgianna, comment voulez-vous que je vous refuse un plaisir que vous êtes déjà en train d'éprouver. Nous irons bien sur, mais par respect pour Jane et pour gagner du temps nous prendrons un cabriolet cette fois. Oh! Seulement, je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous en parliez tout d'abord à votre frère. Il a le droit de véto ne l'oubliez pas._

_-Comment le pourrais-je? J'y cours._

Presque bousculé par Georgianna qui sort au pas de course, Charles attendit que celle-ci se fut éloignée pour adresser sa requête à Élizabeth : _Ah, Élizabeth! Croyez-vous qu'il serait trop tôt pour aller voir votre sœur?_

_-Oh, non! D'ailleurs, elle sera certainement réveillée à l'heure qu'il est. Toutefois, avant de monter, je dois vous demander s'il est possible d'obtenir la permission d'utiliser l'un de vos cabriolets dans la soirée? Georgianna et moi devons aller rendre visite à ma famille et nous ne souhaitons pas rentrer à pied. Y'en a-t-il un de libre?_

_-Je me ferai un plaisir de vous en faire préparer un. Pour sept heures ça vous va?_

_-Ce sera parfait, je vous remercie._ Mettant son bras sur celui de son hôte, Élizabeth l'agaça : _Alors, nous y allons maintenant?_

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre occupée par Jane. Élizabeth entra la première pour voir si Jane était présentable avant d'inviter monsieur Bingley à pénétrer dans la pièce à son tour. Rapidement confinée à un rôle passif, Élizabeth alla se placer devant la fenêtre et laissa les deux jeunes gens parler ensemble. En bon chaperon, elle ne se mêla à la conversation que si l'on s'adressait directement à elle. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, monsieur Bingley prit congé des deux jeunes filles et rappela à Élizabeth que le souper serait servi à six heures.

Une fois leur hôte hors de la pièce, Élizabeth revint vers sa sœur pour la taquiner : _Comme je vais bien m'entendre avec mon beau-frère._

_-Élizabeth! Ne dis pas de bêtise. Rien n'a encore été arrêté à ce sujet._

_-Peut être pas arrêté, mais en tout cas "bien orienté"._

_-Tais-toi, je refuse d'en entendre parler davantage._

-_Allez, je me tais. En fait, je dois te quitter et aller me préparer pour le souper. Je te laisse à tes pensées remplies de monsieur Bingley. Oh, à propos, j'oubliais de te prévenir que Georgianna et moi allons aller passer la soirée à Longbourne. Lydia est venue cet après-midi pour nous inviter. Georgianna tient tant à y aller que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Je viendrai te saluer en rentrant. Tout dépendra de l'heure évidemment._

_-Allez, va t'en! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Mademoiselle Bingley et madame Hurst ont promis de venir me rendre visite dans la soirée. Je ne serai pas seule non plus. Embrasse papa et salut les autres pour moi veux-tu?_

Le souper ne se passa guère différemment du dîner. Élizabeth ne participa à aucune conversation jusqu'au moment où monsieur Bingley annonça à ses sœurs qu'il songeait à organiser un bal en l'honneur de toutes les dames de la maison.

Vers six heures quarante-cinq, Georgianna et Élizabeth prirent congé du reste de leur petit groupe et se préparèrent pour aller passer la soirée chez les Bennet. Une fois arrivée à destination, Élizabeth en profita pour présenter Georgianna à celles de ses sœurs qui ne l'avaient pas déjà rencontrée et à ses parents. Les jeunes femmes ont à peine le temps de faire le tour de la maison et de parler musique qu'un second cabriolet, remplis d'officiers celui-là, fit son entrée dans la cour. Les militaires se joignirent aux jeunes filles et c'est alors qu'Élizabeth identifia l'un d'eux comme étant l'ami d'enfance de Georgianna. L'uniforme porté avec grande distinction par le jeune homme avait rendu son identification d'autant plus difficile qu'Élizabeth ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Attiré par lui comme par un aimant, Georgianna se retrouva rapidement à ses côtés et plongea son regard dans le sien à la recherche d'une émotion qu'elle semblait impatiente de retrouver si l'on en juge par la réponse du jeune homme aux interrogations muettes de la jeune fille. Puis, lorsqu'Élizabeth surprit le regard que Lydia échangea avec le même militaire, elle devina que cette seconde rencontre était tout sauf due au hasard et que seuls ses parents, Georgianna et elle-même n'étaient pas au courant.

Bien que n'éprouvant aucune sympathie pour le frère de sa nouvelle amie, Élizabeth détesta le rôle que sa sœur Lydia lui faisait indirectement jouer dans cette affaire. Elle avait beau ne pas détecter de signes apparents que le jeune homme pouvait représenter un quelconque danger pour Georgianna, à deux reprises, Élizabeth signifia à celle-ci que le temps de rentrer était venu. Vers les onze heures, n'en pouvant plus, Élizabeth se leva et s'approcha des deux jeunes gens pour les obliger à se dire adieux. Tout en faisant signe au cabriolet de s'avancer, Élizabeth remarqua qu'une seconde voiture s'engageait dans l'allée principale de la maison. Croyant reconnaître celui duquel étaient sortis les officiers tout à l'heure, Élizabeth se recula et laissa passer les militaires précédés par monsieur Wickham. Une fois à l'extérieur, l'«_ami d'enfance_» de Georgianna se retourna pour saluer l'ensemble des jeunes filles au moment même où la porte du cabriolet s'ouvrait pour laisser sortir son passager. Un long silence régna pendant que le nouveau venu et le militaire se dévisageaient et que les quatre autres filles Bennet tentaient de mettre un nom sur le visage du nouvel arrivant. Malgré la pénombre, Élizabeth fut la première à reconnaître les traits durcis de monsieur Darcy. Stratégiquement et instinctivement, elle se plaça devant Georgianna s'attendant à ce que celle-ci ne réagisse mal à la présence de son frère. Difficile de dire lequel des deux hommes fut le plus dérangé par la présence de l'autre. Le petit cri que laissa échapper Georgianna à l'éveil de ses sens, dirigea l'attention générale sur celle-ci. Reprenant rapidement le contrôle de la situation, monsieur Darcy ordonna froidement aux jeunes filles de monter dans le cabriolet. Élizabeth y escorta Georgianna. De grosses larmes coulaient maintenant de long de son visage. Son frère entra à son tour et prit place aux côtés de sa sœur en face d'Élizabeth. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée par les occupants du cabriolet, tant et aussi longtemps que par respect pour la colère du frère et la terreur de la sœur, Élizabeth garda les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre.

«_Si seulement j'avais insisté davantage pour partir... Une heure plus tôt et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.»_

À mi chemin entre les deux domaines, la colère de Darcy baissa suffisamment pour lui permettre d'être sensible aux larmes de sa sœur. Élizabeth détourna la tête au moment où Darcy lui offrit un mouchoir.

Prenant celui-ci, Georgianna se moucha bruyamment et remercia son frère tout en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa manche : _Je suis désolée William! Vraiment désolée! _

La rapprochant de lui, William lui chuchota : _Essaie de dormir Georgianna. Nous reparlerons de tout cela après une bonne nuit de sommeil. _Remarquant soudainement qu'Élizabeth les regardait, il enchaîna à son intention :_ L'avertissement vaut également pour vous mademoiselle Bennet._

Pendant un long moment, s'entremêlèrent dans le silence, le piétinement rapide des chevaux et les sanglots de Georgianna. Au bout d'un certain temps, la "_plainte galopante_" diminua d'intensité et la disparition de l'un des deux instruments vint témoigner du sommeil de la jeune fille. Élizabeth détourna son visage de la fenêtre pour la seconde fois et constata que la tête de Georgianna reposait sur l'épaule de son frère.

Sentant sa colère monter, Élizabeth rétorqua : _Écoutez monsieur Darcy, je comprends que vous soyez en colère, mais..._

_-J'ai dit demain! _L'intima-t-il d'un ton cassant.

_-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous! Je ne suis pas votre sœur, alors par conséquent, vous ne réussirez pas à me réduire au silence!_ S'emporta Élizabeth en le fixant directement dans les yeux.

_-Ni à vous faire tenir vos promesses à ce que je vois._

_-Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux attendre à demain. Seulement, le plus tôt sera le mieux._

_-Huit heures ça vous va?_

_-Huit heures ce sera._

Arrivé à destination, Darcy souleva Georgianna pour sortir du cabriolet. Sans un seul regard pour Élizabeth, il la conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre et regagna ses appartements pour la nuit. Une heure plus tard, toujours incapable de trouver le sommeil, il se releva et entreprit d'écrire une lettre à l'intention de son intendant. Tout à coup, un bruit sourd provenant du passage l'obligea à déposer sa plume. Quelques secondes plus tard, de légers coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

_-Entrez. _Ordonna-t-il tout en se dirigeant derrière son paravent pour passer sa robe de chambre.

L'ayant enfilée, il sortit de sa cachette et constata avec stupeur que son visiteur nocturne n'était autre qu'Élizabeth. Nullement ébranlée par l'air dédaigneux du jeune homme, celle-ci lui présenta une feuille de papier et le défia de son sombre regard.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet! Que faites-vous ici?_

Exécutant un début de révérence, qu'elle ne compléta pas tant elle était pressée de lui parler, Élizabeth commença : _Excusez moi monsieur Darcy! _Devant son regard hautement méprisant, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :_ Croyez-moi... il fallait absolument que je vous voie. La lettre que j'ai entre les mains justifie pleinement mon intrusion dans votre chambre à coucher. Ce billet est signé de la main de votre sœur. Georgianna m'y annonce son intention de prendre la fuite avec monsieur Wickham à la première heure demain matin._

Lui prenant la lettre des mains, William s'exclama : _Quoi?_ Saisissant le chandelier que lui présentait Élizabeth par la même occasion, il entreprit de lire le mot de sa sœur.

_-Je venais de me mettre au lit lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'on marchait dans le passage. Il s'agissait de petits pas feutrés. Je suis restée sans bouger assez longtemps, aux aguets. Soudainement, quelqu'un a glissé cette lettre sous la porte de ma chambre. J'ai attendu pendant un assez long moment, puis, je me suis levée pour la prendre. Dès que j'ai vu ce qu'elle contenait, j'ai su qu'il me fallait venir vous voir. _

Devinant dans le mouvement soudain de Darcy son intention d'aller vérifier si Georgianna était toujours dans sa chambre, Élizabeth lui bloqua le chemin.

_-Non, rassurez-vous, elle n'est pas encore partie... Je suis passée par sa chambre avant de venir vous voir... Elle dort profondément! De toute façon vous avez lu son message; il est explicite, elle ne doit le rejoindre Wickham qu'au lever du soleil._

_-Très bien, retournez vous coucher mademoiselle Bennet! Je vais prendre les choses en mains._

Élizabeth ne bougea pas d'un poil. À la place, elle rétorqua _: Je ne sortirai pas de votre chambre TANT QUE JE NE SAURAI PAS CE QUE VOUS AVEZ L'INTENTION DE FAIRE..._

_-IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE J'EN DISCUTE AVEC VOUS! _Hurla William en avançant vers elle menaçant.

_-Ce n'est pas en vous que votre sœur place sa confiance que je sache. Cette lettre a été écrite pour moi._

_-Lorsqu'on connaît l'usage que vous faites de la confiance qu'on place en vous... _Rétorqua William d'un ton méprisant.

_-Puisque vous le prenez sur ce ton! Je vous laisse! Débrouillez-vous seul. Mais, je vous préviens, monsieur Darcy, ne venez pas vous plaindre si cette histoire tourne mal. Vous ne pourrez vous en prendre qu'à vous même. Je ne serai pas votre bouc émissaire._

En proie à une colère sans nom, Élizabeth se dirigea rapidement vers la porte.

_-TRÈS BIEN. Vous avez gagné. Alors, puis-je savoir ce que vous feriez à ma place?_

_-Ne serait-il pas préférable que nous en discutions ailleurs qu'ici?_

_-Bien sur, vous avez raison. Veuillez aller m'attendre dans la bibliothèque. Je vous y rejoins dans dix minutes._

Élizabeth quitta la chambre de monsieur Darcy pour se rendre directement à la bibliothèque. Une fois rendue sur les lieux, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et ferma les yeux. C'est dans cette même position que Darcy la trouva dix minutes plus tard. Il observa tranquillement le charmant tableau formé par la jeune fille ainsi endormie. Sa robe de nuit laissait aisément deviner les formes gracieuses de son corps et faisait ressortir ses courbes délicieusement féminines. Darcy, reconnu n'avoir jamais été aussi sensible à son charme qu'en cet instant. Pour une fois, elle ne luttait pas avec lui. Un léger sourire était accroché à ses lèvres et Darcy put entendre le souffle régulier de sa respiration. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour s'arracher à cette contemplation et se décider à quitter la bibliothèque. Ce ne fut qu'une fois redevenu lui-même dans la quiétude de sa chambre qu'il réalisa combien la présence de la jeune fille était dangereuse pour lui. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été aussi attiré par une femme. Darcy se savait maintenant coincé avec deux graves problèmes; sauver sa sœur de Wickham et fuir mademoiselle Bennet avant qu'il ne fut trop tard.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il faisait déjà clair depuis longtemps. Il constata avec effroi qu'il est passé tout droit. Il se redressa vivement, sauta hors de son lit, s'habilla en toute hâte et entreprit de franchir les deux paliers qui le séparait de la chambre de sa sœur. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte pour reprendre son souffle et reconnut avec joie la voix de Georgianna au travers de la porte.

«_Est-il possible qu'elle ne soit pas partie?_» Se demanda-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et la trouver : _Georgianna, Dieu merci, tu es encore là._

_-William! Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir inquiété. _Devant l'air surpris de son frère, elle ajouta : _Élizabeth et moi avons eu une longue conversation ce matin. Elle m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais pas agir sur un coup de tête? Que Wickham n'avait rien à perdre alors que moi... Pardonne-moi William._

Pendant qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras, William lui dit : _Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir entraîné jusqu'ici. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si nous étions tranquillement restés à Pemberley... Que dirais-tu de rentrer chez nous Georgianna?_

_-Non, William! Pas maintenant. Ce ne serait pas convenable. Monsieur Bingley organise un bal dans deux jours. Il compte sur notre présence. Nous ne pouvons pas partir avant que le bal n'ait lieu._

_-J'avais oublié le bal! Tu as raison. Seulement, aussitôt le bal terminé, nous partons pour Londres. Je règle quelques affaires là-bas puis nous rentrons à la maison Georgianna. Je te promets qu'une fois arrivé chez nous, nous aurons une longue discussion au sujet de Wickham. Je t'expliquerai tout! D'ailleurs j'aurais dû t'en parler depuis longtemps déjà._

Serrant celui-ci très fort contre elle, Georgianna le complimenta: _Oh! William, tu es tellement bon pour moi._

_-Maintenant descendons, j'ai une faim de loup._

_-C'est normal, il est dix heures._

_-Comment? Déjà si tard? Pourquoi m'a-t-on laissé dormir si longtemps?_

_-Élizabeth semblait croire que tu pourrais avoir besoin de sommeil. En quittant ce matin, elle a suggéré de te laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps…_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet est partie pour la journée?_

_-Non, Jane et elle sont retournées à Longbourne. Jane allait mieux au réveil. Mais ne t'en fait pas, elles seront toutes deux présentes au bal après demain. Allez, viens manger William, je vais t'accompagner._

Pendant que les Bingley réglaient les derniers détails à propos du bal à venir, Élizabeth eut enfin l'occasion d'avoir une longue et profitable conversation avec l'«ami d'enfance» de Georgianna lorsqu'il vint rendre visite à sa plus jeune sœur. Elle apprit de sa bouche comment monsieur Darcy avait délibérément choisi de ne pas respecter la parole de son défunt père. Qu'il avait refusé de lui remettre la cure que monsieur Darcy père lui léguait dans son testament. Mais, elle fulmina encore davantage lorsque George Wickham lui fit part des manœuvres utilisées par monsieur Darcy pour le séparer de Georgianna.

_-C'est justement pour protéger Georgianna que j'ai accepté de partir. Après tout, son frère affirmait qu'elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Je me sens terriblement fautif et honteux de lui avoir proposé un enlèvement, mais à quoi d'autre pouvais-je songer sachant que je n'avais aucune chance de gagner l'estime du frère._

Élizabeth était secouée, deux images différentes appartenant au même homme se superposaient dans son esprit et la tourmentaient.

«_Pauvre Georgianna, je n'aurais pas dû intervenir, j'aurais dû la laisser fuir avec lui.»_

Le bal tant attendu arriva rapidement et ce fut le cœur léger qu'Élizabeth y fit son entrée. Elle pressa contre sa poitrine le précieux message qu'elle avait accepté de remettre à Georgianna de la part de son «ami d'enfance». Constatant rapidement l'absence de la jeune fille, elle chercha à en connaître la raison. Elle obtint sa réponse de la bouche de monsieur Bingley lorsqu'elle l'accompagna sur la piste de danse.

_-Georgianna souffre d'un violent mal de tête, elle a préféré garder le lit._

Cette danse terminée, Élizabeth remplit son devoir et dansa avec son cousin. Monsieur Collins ne cessait de l'entourer d'attentions et laissait entendre à plusieurs personnes de son entourage qu'il avait l'intention de la demander en mariage. Élizabeth ne savait comment se débarrasser de lui. Lors qu'enfin elle se trouva libre, elle s'approcha de Charlotte et en profita pour lui rapporter les propos de monsieur George Wickham au sujet de monsieur Darcy.

Apparaissant soudainement devant les deux filles, William s'adressa à Élizabeth : _Mademoiselle Bennet, si personne ne vous a réclamé la prochaine danse, puis-je la réserver?_

Figée par la surprise, Élizabeth balbutia : _En fait, je... C'est que... D'accord monsieur Darcy, j'irai vous rejoindre dès que la musique commencera._ Dès que celui-ci se fut éloigné, elle s'écria : _Oh! Mon Dieu! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu trouver une excuse._

_-Élizabeth, fais attention à ce que tu fais. C'est tout un honneur que cet homme vient de te faire en te choisissant comme partenaire._

En entendant les premières mesures de la prochaine danse, Élizabeth lança à Charlotte : _Et toi, pense un peu à ce que je vais devoir endurer..._

Arrivée près de monsieur Darcy, Élizabeth lui offrit son bras et se laissa mener sur la piste de danse. Ils s'installèrent, exécutèrent la révérence d'usage et entrèrent dans la danse en gardant le silence.

_-Monsieur Darcy, je suis déçue, j'aurais bien aimé revoir Georgianna._

_-Elle est souffrante._

_-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

_-Elle m'a demandé de vous remettre une lettre. Faites-moi penser de vous la donner tout à l'heure._

_-Je n'y manquerai pas._

_-Elle vous écrit certainement pour vous annoncer que nous partons pour Londres demain matin._

_-Quelle chance d'avoir une sœur aussi facile à manœuvrer. _Lui lança Élizabeth incapable de se retenir.

_-Georgianna quitte cette région de son plein gré. _Protesta William.

_-Je préfère changer de sujet. Lorsqu'il est question de votre sœur, nous n'arrivons pas aux mêmes conclusions. Toutefois, pour clore ce chapitre, faites-lui que je lirai sa lettre avec joie et qu'elle sera regrettée par toute ma famille et par **quelques amis** qui la tiennent en haute estime._

_-Si vous parlez de George Wickham! Sachez que cet homme est aussi talentueux pour se faire des amis qu'il est incapable de les garder._

_-Alors que d'autres les perdent parce qu'ils sont incapables de pardonner._

Arrivant maintenant à la partie de la danse qui ne réclamait pas d'eux une participation active, monsieur William Lucas s'approcha d'eux et leur fit part du plaisir qu'il éprouvait à les voir évoluer ensemble. Il compara leur performance à celle d'un autre couple pour lequel un "heureux événement se préparait" selon les dires de tous et chacun. Monsieur Darcy posa son regard sur le couple auquel monsieur Lucas faisait allusion et constata qu'il s'agissait de nul autre que son ami Bingley et mademoiselle Jane Bennet. Le visage de son partenaire n'exprimant rien de moins que sa vive désapprobation, Élizabeth ne put que maudire le père de la meilleure amie pour son intervention maladroite.

«_De quel droit se permet-il d'insinuer que tout est arrêté entre Jane et_ _monsieur Bingley? Et devant son meilleur ami en plus...»_

Le moment de reprendre la danse étant arrivé, libérant le couple de la présence de monsieur Lucas. Les mouvements auparavant fluides de monsieur Darcy étaient désormais rigides et son esprit ne semblait plus être présent à la danse ni à sa partenaire.

_-Excusez-moi, que disions-nous il y a un instant?_

_-Nous parlions de la nécessité de pardonner. _Lui rappela Élizabeth.

_-Vous avez raison, mademoiselle Bennet, il vaut mieux changer de sujet._

_-Trouvez en un puisque les miens ne vous conviennent pas..._

_-Il est donc temps que je vous remercie pour ce vous avez fait pour ma sœur._

_-Trouvez mieux que cela ou nous allons sombrer dans le silence._

_-Parlons littérature alors?_

_-Nous n'avons pas les mêmes goûts. Ou plutôt, si nous lisons les mêmes livres, ce n'est certainement pas avec le même regard._

_-Tant mieux, nous allons pouvoir échanger notre opinion._

_-Cela ne vous a pas trop réussi jusqu'ici. D'ailleurs je ne tiens pas à discuter littérature dans une salle de bal._

La musique cessa enfin. Mécontent de lui-même et de la tournure des événements, Darcy ramena Élizabeth vers son amie Charlotte. Il lui remit la lettre de Georgianna, lui baisa la main et s'éloigna sans dire un mot.

Le reste de la soirée fut un vrai cauchemar pour Élizabeth. Tous les membres de sa famille agirent de manière à tourner le nom des Bennet en ridicule. Kitty et Lydia flirtèrent ouvertement avec les officiers. Mary monopolisa de son prétentieux talent le seul instrument disponible. Madame Bennet sema à tout vent, qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir annoncer le mariage de ses deux filles aînées. L'aînée avec monsieur Bingley et la seconde avec nul autre que l'héritier de leur domaine, le vicaire Collins.

_-Ainsi, Longbourne restera dans la famille. Monsieur Collins est le cousin de mes filles._

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Élizabeth et Jane ne réussirent pas à empêcher leur cousin d'aller s'adresser à monsieur Darcy sans lui avoir été présenté au préalable. Élizabeth avait beau détester le frère de Georgianna, le simple fait de savoir qu'il eut pu être témoin de toute cette scène, la révoltait au plus haut point. La soirée entière fut un supplice tel que même une bonne nuit de sommeil ne réussit pas à l'effacer entièrement. Avant d'éteindre sa chandelle, Élizabeth ouvrit la lettre de Georgianna.

_«Chère Élizabeth,_

_William et moi-même avons décidé de partir pour Londres demain matin. Tant de choses se sont passées ici qu'il m'est devenu difficile de rester plus longtemps. La crainte de revoir Wickham est plus forte que la joie certaine que j'aurais éprouvée en votre compagnie. Ne soyez donc pas surprise de mon absence à cette soirée._

_Sachant que je n'aurai certainement pas l'occasion de vous revoir d'ici notre départ, je tiens à vous exprimer mon profond attachement et toute mon amitié. Nous demeurerons quelques temps à Londres avant de rentrer chez nous à Pemberley. Je vous écrirai souvent et attendrai vos lettres avec impatience._

_Bien à vous._

_Georgianna Darcy._

_P.s.: Merci pour toute l'aide que vous m'avez apportée. Vous serez contente, mon frère et moi allons enfin avoir cette fameuse conversation que vous m'avez suggérée d'avoir avec lui. Je vous en donnerai les détails lors de notre prochaine correspondance.»_

**_...À suivre...  
><em>**

**_N'hésitez pas à commenter!  
><em>**

_**Miriamme**  
><em>


	5. Séjour à Rosings

_**Cinquième partie**_

Deux jours plus tard, Jane reçut une lettre de mademoiselle Caroline Bingley. Celle-ci lui annonçait le départ soudain de leur petit groupe pour Londres. Le texte était vague et les explications encore plus douteuses. La jeune femme ne précisait ni la durée de leur séjour en ville, ni les raisons qui le rendait nécessaire. Caroline mentionnait l'attachement de son frère pour Georgianna et laissa entendre qu'elle partageait les souhaits de tous en espérant que cette relation se terminât par l'union de leurs deux familles. Les jours qui suivirent n'améliorèrent pas l'humeur de Jane. En plus d'être préoccupée par la tristesse de sa sœur, Élizabeth reçut une demande en mariage aussi pénible pour elle que désirée par sa mère. La tempête entourant le refus d'Élizabeth dura un long moment. Lorsqu'enfin, la paix se tailla une place, une seconde tempête s'abattit sur la famille Bennet. Il s'agissait d'une rumeur peu commune à propos d'un éventuel mariage entre monsieur Collins et Charlotte Lucas, la meilleure amie d'Élizabeth. Il fallut attendre le départ des nouveaux mariés et l'envolée de Jane vers Londres pour qu'un semblant de calme s'installe enfin sur la maisonnée. Élizabeth souffrait d'être séparée de sa sœur et de sa meilleure amie.

Elle passait la majeure partie de son temps libre à écrire aux absentes et à Georgianna. Des lettres de Jane, Élizabeth n'obtint pas les nouvelles qu'elle souhaitait trouver. Elle était tellement certaine que Jane pourrait revoir Charles Bingley pendant son séjour à Londres chez leur oncle et tante Gardiner. De Charlotte, par contre, les nouvelles qu'elle reçut furent en tous points conformes à ses attentes. Curieuse de voir comment Charlotte arrivait à vivre au quotidien et à tenir à distance un homme aussi ennuyeux que son cousin, Élizabeth accepta d'aller rendre visite aux nouveaux mariés sur les terres de Lady Catherine DeBourg. Après quelques visites de politesse rendues à celle que son cousin nomme respectueusement "_la patronnesse de Rosings_" Élizabeth reçût une importante nouvelle de sa sœur. Jane avait enfin reçu une visite des Bingley. Caroline était venue la voir chez les Gardiner.

_«Et voilà Jane, je te l'avais bien dit que son amitié était feinte... Oh! Jane si seulement j'étais près de toi.» _Songea Élizabeth avec tristesse.

Élizabeth reçut également une lettre de Georgianna dans laquelle elle lui manifestait sa joie de rentrer à Pemberley avec son frère. Ses yeux restèrent accrochés quelques instants supplémentaires sur la dernière phrase de sa lettre.

_William doit aller rendre visite à notre Tante "Lady Catherine De Bourg" en compagnie du Colonel Fitzwilliam. Si vous êtes encore à Rosings, vous les verrez peut-être..._

_«Je serais bien malchanceuse si je devais également tomber sur lui ici.»_

Élizabeth constata que sa lettre ne faisait aucune mention de l'importante conversation que le frère et la sœur s'étaient engagés à tenir. Quelques jours plus tard, au retour d'une promenade avec Charlotte, monsieur Collins arriva en courant tout essoufflé et les informa de l'arrivée de monsieur Darcy et du Colonel Fitzwilliam. Ces derniers s'étant arrêtés pour les saluer, le vicaire demanda aux deux jeunes filles de rentrer avec lui pour leur tenir compagnie.

Le nouveau venu qu'elle identifia comme étant Richard Fitzwilliam, s'approcha d'elle et l'empressa de lui baiser la main : _Enchanté mademoiselle Bennet, j'ai si souvent entendu parler de vous._

_-Dois-je me réjouir de cette introduction? _S'étonna Élizabeth en le saluant à son tour.

_-On m'a parlé de vous en des termes très élogieux. Maintenant que je vous vois, je sais qu'ils étaient mérités._

Jetant un coup d'œil sur monsieur Darcy qui ne cessait de la dévisager, Élizabeth rétorqua : _Alors, ces "bons mots" ne devaient pas venir de monsieur Darcy. Car voyez-vous, il n'a jamais vu que des défauts dans ma cuirasse._

_-Je suis bien étonné d'apprendre cela._

_-Alors expliquez-moi pour quelle autre raison votre cousin me dévisagerait ainsi?_

Se levant pour aller rejoindre Élizabeth et son cousin, William questionna la jeune femme à son tour : _Alors mademoiselle Bennet, comment va votre famille?_

_-Ils vont tous très bien merci beaucoup! Et votre sœur, était-elle contente de rentrer à la maison?_

_-Pas autant que moi, je vous l'assure._

_-Mais dites-moi, monsieur Darcy, lorsque vous étiez à Londres n'avez-vous pas rencontré ma sœur, elle séjournait chez des parents à nous?_

_-Non, je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir._

Sans aucune explication, William retourna soudainement se placer devant la fenêtre.

_-Alors, vous voyez Colonel? Votre cousin et moi avons déjà épuisé tous nos sujets de conversation. J'ai eu le malheur de le décevoir dans le passé d'une manière telle qu'il est incapable de me le pardonner. _

En entendant ces paroles, Darcy se détourna quelques instants de la fenêtre pour regarder la jeune fille, voyant que ses yeux étaient aussi moqueurs que ses paroles, il se détourna et recommença à contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

_-Il faudra venir nous rendre visite chez notre tante. Nous aurons besoin de distractions._

_-Mais bien sur, quand vous voudrez. Seulement ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous éblouir de mes talents. Ils sont aussi limités que peuvent l'être mes conversations avec votre cousin._

_-Votre esprit par contre est loin d'être restreint._

La discussion prit fin assez rapidement lorsque Darcy fit un signe discret à son cousin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de rentrer. Le lendemain, le vicaire et tous les habitants de son domaine allèrent rendre une visite de courtoisie à Lady Catherine et à ses invités. Élizabeth s'installa rapidement au piano. Le Colonel tira une chaise et vint s'installer à ses côtés pour discuter avec elle. Bien qu'ayant grandement envie de se joindre à eux, Darcy ne put s'éloigner de Lady Catherine qui ne cessait de l'interpeller. Dès que l'occasion lui en fut donnée, il quitta celle-ci et s'approcha tranquillement d'Élizabeth.

_-Monsieur Darcy! Si vous croyez m'intimider en venant vous installer ici pour m'observer de toute votre hauteur. Vous vous trompez._

_-Je me garderais bien de promettre quoi que ce soit, si j'étais vous._

_-Oh! Ne vous en faites pas Colonel? Il s'agit d'un message codé. Monsieur Darcy essaie de vous faire comprendre que je ne suis pas digne de confiance. Ce n'est pas très aimable de sa part, vous ne trouvez pas?_

_-Ce n'est certes pas généreux, vous avez raison mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Colonel, en tant que supérieur hiérarchique vous devez me conseiller. Dois-je répliquer? Puis-je sortir mon artillerie? Ai-je votre permission de riposter? _

Le colonel acquiesça silencieusement.

_-Alors, j'attaque avec une confidence qui devrait ternir à jamais l'image positive que vous avez de votre cousin._

_-Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de vous._

_-La première fois que j'ai vu monsieur Darcy, c'était à un bal. Savez-vous ce qu'il a osé dire à mon sujet?_

_-Non, mais, allez-y, j'ai bien hâte de l'apprendre._

Imitant William, Élizabeth rétorqua : "_Elle est tolérable je suppose, mais pas assez charmante pour me tenter" Ce sont ses propres mots. Mais attendez, le meilleur reste à venir. Il a ajouté "je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'occuper des jeunes filles qui sont déjà délaissées par les autres cavaliers."_

_-Il a vraiment dit cela? Je ne puis le croire! Est-ce vrai Darcy?_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet omet de te dire que par la suite, elle a refusé mon invitation à danser._

_-C'était de bonne guerre, Darcy. Après ce que tu avais dit d'elle, tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce qu'elle accepte de ..._

Interrompant le Colonel, Élizabeth ajouta : _Surtout qu'il faut ajouter un second motif a mon refus de danser avec votre cousin..._

_-Je vous répète que je n'ai pas peur de vous._

_-J'ai entendu votre cousin conseiller à sa sœur Georgianna de ne pas se lier d'amitié avec moi._

_-Pour quelle obscure raison Darcy?_

_-J'ai bien hâte d'entendre votre réponse._

_-Vous êtes bien prompte à m'attribuer des intentions malveillantes mademoiselle Bennet. Et pour cela, vous êtes prête à déformer la réalité! Ma seule et unique préoccupation était de protéger ma sœur._

-_Je propose une trêve à cette bataille. En tant que seul gradé ici présent, je n'accorde la victoire ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Ce n'est que partie remise. Je connais assez Darcy pour savoir que la guerre n'est pas finie... Méfiez-vous mademoiselle Bennet._

_-Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Alors, maintenant, que voudriez-vous entendre messieurs?_

Élizabeth joua encore quelques morceaux sur l'instrument puis s'arrêta lorsque le moment de prendre congé fut venu.

Quelques jours plus tard alors qu'Élizabeth était seule dans la salle de lecture, monsieur Darcy vint lui rendre une petite visite.

_-Pardonnez-moi. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez seule._

_-C'est que Charlotte et sa sœur sont allées visiter quelques fermes. Elles ne sauraient tarder. Quant à monsieur Collins, il fait la sieste pour l'instant. De mon côté, j'étais occupée à répondre à ma sœur c'est tout. _

Un long silence régna.

_-Monsieur Bingley et ses sœurs allaient bien lorsque vous avez quitté Londres?_

_-Bien en effet._

_-Et votre sœur?_

_-Elle va très bien. D'ailleurs vous devez le savoir, elle vous a écrit à plusieurs reprises je crois?_

_-De temps en temps en effet._

Un autre long silence s'installa.

_-Dites-moi, monsieur Darcy, croyez-vous que monsieur Bingley reviendra séjourner dans notre région un jour?_

_-Cela me surprendrait beaucoup._

_-S'il n'a aucune intention de revenir, il devrait céder son domaine à un autre. Il n'est jamais bon pour une maison d'être inhabitée._

_-Je ne serais pas étonné de le voir la vendre si une offre intéressante venait à se présenter... _

Un troisième long silence s'installa.

_-La maison de votre amie est plutôt bien décorée. Je dois admettre que ma tante à fait un excellent choix en nommant monsieur Collins vicaire de cette paroisse._

_-Elle n'aurait pas pu choisir une personne plus reconnaissante…_

Après un autre long silence, William se risqua à dire : _On doit lui accorder qu'il sait également bien s'entourer. Il a fait un excellent choix de femme._

_-Vu sous un certain angle, cette union est également profitable pour elle._

_-Sans compter qu'elle a la chance d'être à une distance raisonnable de chez elle._

_-Vous appelez cela une distance raisonnable? On parle tout de même de 50 miles._

_-Qu'est-ce que 50 miles lorsque la route est bonne?_

_-Il est vrai que dans certains cas, il peut arriver qu'une jeune épouse se trouve trop près de sa famille..._

_-Justement. Vous-même? Vous n'aimeriez certainement pas rester près de Longbourne toute votre vie?_

_Sur cette parole énigmatique, monsieur Darcy se leva et prit congé d'Élizabeth. Cette dernière passa un long moment à réfléchir aux propos étranges du jeune homme._

Quelques jours après cette étrange visite, Élizabeth rencontra le Colonel Fitzwilliam alors qu'elle explorait les terres qui servaient de frontière aux deux domaines. Le Colonel l'invita aussitôt à se joindre à lui.

_-Chaque année, je m'efforce de faire au moins une fois le tour du domaine. Ce sera la première fois que le parcourrai en aussi charmante compagnie._

_-Est-ce propre aux gentilshommes de manier à ce point la flatterie qu'il est désormais impossible de reconnaître un compliment d'une simple formule de politesse?_

_-Mettez-vous mes paroles en doutes?_

_-Aucunement Colonel Fitzwilliam, je ne fais que rendre hommage à votre franchise et à votre honnêteté._

_-Vous êtes bien aimable mademoiselle Bennet, seulement, je n'ai aucun mérite, nous sommes tous ainsi dans la famille. Darcy non plus d'ailleurs n'échappe pas à cette règle. _

Élizabeth rigola doucement.

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu dire pour vous amuser à ce point?_

_-Ce n'est rien, je me demandais simplement comment il se fait que les mots prononcés par vous ressemblent tous à des compliments alors que ceux émis par votre cousin, s'apparentent davantage à des remontrances ou des critiques?_

_-Serait-il possible que vous fassiez passer nos propos par un filtre différent mademoiselle Bennet?_

_-Je ne crois pas connaître de filtre assez puissant pour changer l'intention d'un interlocuteur. Vous regardez avec bienveillance ce que votre cousin examine avec hauteur et mépris; vous jugez favorablement ce qu'il condamne délibérément. Vous êtes vraiment très différents l'un de l'autre! Aussi différents que peuvent l'être votre cousin et son ami, monsieur Bingley, que vous connaissez peut-être._

_-Monsieur Bingley? Charles Bingley? _Dès qu'Élizabeth eut acquiescé, le colonel s'empressa d'ajouter : _Oui, vous avez raison, Darcy et lui sont très différents. Mais cela ne les empêche pas d'être très liés. Mon cousin le tient en très haute estime et prend grand soin de lui. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que Darcy m'a raconté, il vient justement de le sauver des griffes d'une jeune femme._

Une soudaine rougeur vint colorer le visage d'Élizabeth. Elle tenta de cacher son émotion au Colonel avant de l'interroger plus avant : _Votre cousin a-t-il donné les raisons de son intervention?_

_-Non, il m'a seulement dit qu'il avait de sérieuses objections à l'égard de la jeune fille._

_-De quel droit est-il intervenu?_

_-Vous n'approuvez pas son intervention?_

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Élizabeth tenta de s'expliquer : _Je n'ai rien dit de la sorte. C'est seulement que... Après tout, nous ne connaissons pas tous les détails. Rien ne nous dit que cette jeune femme et monsieur Bingley étaient profondément épris l'un de l'autre..._

Constatant qu'Élizabeth avait cessé de marcher, Fitzwilliam se tourna vers elle pour la questionner : _Qu'avez-vous? Vous vous sentez mal?_

_-Je ne sais pas... Une légère migraine... Il y a trop longtemps que je suis dehors probablement._

Lui offrant son bras, Fitzwilliam se proposa immédiatement pour la raccompagner.

Deux heures plus tard, lorsque vint le temps de se rendre chez Lady Catherine pour aller souper, Élizabeth avait toujours mal à la tête. Charlotte lui suggéra donc de rester pour se reposer. Après le départ de son amie et son époux, les heures s'égrenèrent lentement permettant au malaise d'Élizabeth de diminuer peu à peu. Dès qu'elle s'en sentit capable, la jeune femme entreprit de relire les dernières lettres de sa sœur Jane. Les mots et la tristesse de celle-ci semblèrent tout à coup prendre sens à la lumière des informations qu'Élizabeth venait d'obtenir du Colonel. La peine de sa sœur, la facilité avec laquelle monsieur Bingley s'était laissé manœuvrer et la subjectivité de monsieur Darcy firent gonfler la colère d'Élizabeth de manière substantielle. Elle sursauta lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Ramenée brusquement à la réalité, Élizabeth se redressa et replaça efficacement sa tenue convaincue qu'elle était de voir apparaître le Colonel. Mais ce fut nul autre que monsieur Darcy lui-même qui recueillit le sourire qu'elle réservait à un autre.

-_J'espère que vous allez mieux_? S'enquit-il sans attendre.

_-Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci._

Sans même porter attention à la réponse de la jeune fille, il se mit à arpenter la pièce de long en large, manifestant ainsi son agitation et une grande nervosité. Il commença par imiter Élizabeth qui venait tout juste de s'asseoir, mais se releva aussitôt, reprit sa marche silencieuse et respira bruyamment. Intriguée par l'étrange comportement de son visiteur, Élizabeth se raidit et attendit sagement qu'il daigna entreprendre une conversation. Enfin, il sembla prendre une décision et vint se placer debout devant elle. Il la dévisagea si intensément qu'Élizabeth ne put faire autrement que de détourner son regard

_-J'ai beau lutter, rien n'y fait. Il me fallait venir vous dire combien je vous admire et je vous aime!_

Élizabeth le fixait muette d'étonnement.

_-Je suis bien conscient, qu'en vous déclarant ainsi mon affection, j'agis contre ma volonté, contre celle de ma famille et, ce qui est encore bien plus étonnant, contre mes propres principes. Mais je n'arrive plus à me raisonner. Je suis incapable de lutter contre les sentiments que j'éprouve pour vous. Je vous demande donc de mettre fin à mes souffrances et d'accepter de devenir ma femme. _Enchaîna-t-il d'un seul souffle.

_-Devant une requête de cette nature, j'imagine qu'il me faut exprimer de la reconnaissance, mais j'en suis incapable. Je suis désolée de vous faire de la peine car telle n'est pas mon intention. J'ose tout de même croire qu'elle sera de courte durée. _Répliqua finalement Élizabeth sans même le regarder.

D'abord incrédule, les traits de William se durcirent tranquillement sous l'effet de la surprise. Il se déplaça lentement vers la cheminée et s'y appuya le temps de se ressaisir.

_-Alors, c'est là toute la réponse que j'aurai l'honneur de recevoir? Puis-je au moins savoir pourquoi je suis rejeté ainsi du revers de la main? _L'intima-t-il en se tournant vers elle à nouveau.

_-Et vous monsieur? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer de quel droit vous êtes venu ici m'humilier en me déclarant sans détour que vous m'aimez contre votre volonté, contre celle de votre famille et contre vos propres principes? N'est-ce pas suffisant pour justifier ma rudesse, si rudesse il y a. Seulement, ne vous méprenez pas, n'allez surtout pas croire que la manière dont vous venez de m'adresser votre demande est l'unique raison pour laquelle j'éprouve de la colère contre vous. Comment pouvez-vous croire que j'accepterais d'épouser l'homme qui est responsable du malheur de la personne que j'aime le plus sur terre? Pouvez-vous nier avoir tout fait pour séparer votre ami de ma sœur aînée?_

_-Je ne cherche pas à le nier! Je suis même très fier de mon succès. Ma volonté a été beaucoup plus forte pour lui que pour moi-même..._

_-Êtes-vous fier aussi d'avoir ruiné l'avenir et les chances de monsieur George Wickham auprès de votre sœur?_

_-Vous prenez vraiment beaucoup à cœur les intérêts de ce jeune homme!_

_-Qui n'en ferait pas autant en sachant ce que vous lui avez fait? Vous l'avez humilié, rejeté et encore maintenant vous vous moquez de son malheur._

_-Son malheur? Son malheur est bien grand en effet! Alors, c'est tout? N'avez-vous pas d'autres fautes à m'attribuer? Dépêchez-vous de les nommer avant que je ne m'intéresse aux vôtres! Car il faut bien mettre vos manigances avec George Wickham de l'autre côté de la balance. Nous pouvons ensuite ajouter vos mensonges et votre promesse rompue et nous sommes presque égaux! Donc, si je comprends bien votre message, j'ai fait l'erreur d'être honnête avec vous! Pour que ma demande soit acceptée, il aurait fallu que je vous flatte et que je vous cache mes réserves envers votre famille et votre rang. Auriez-vous trouvé cela normal que je me réjouisse de l'infériorité de votre famille? Que je sois heureux d'admettre parmi mes relations une famille dont le rang social est si au-dessous du mien?_

_-Vous faites fausse route monsieur Darcy si vous croyez que vos paroles ont jouées un rôle dans la réponse que vous avez reçue. Vous vous seriez exprimé en vrai gentilhomme que cela n'aurait rien changé non plus. En fait, vous ne devez cela qu'à vous-même. Dès ma première rencontre avec vous, j'ai été frappée par votre orgueil, votre arrogance et votre mépris pour les sentiments d'autrui. Rien que ce que vous avez pu dire ou faire par la suite n'est venu altérer cette première impression. Je ne vous connaissais pas depuis deux jours que déjà je savais que vous étiez le dernier homme sur terre que j'aimerais avoir pour époux._

_-Vous en avez assez dit mademoiselle Bennet! Vous exprimez vos sentiments avec beaucoup de clarté. Je comprends qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à regretter avoir éprouvé les miens. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir abusé de votre temps. Veuillez recevoir mes meilleurs vœux de bonheur pour vous et pour tous les vôtres_.

Il s'inclina rapidement devant elle pour la saluer et sortit sans se retourner.

Incapable de trouver le sommeil, cette nuit là, Darcy prit la décision d'écrire une lettre à Élizabeth afin se défendre contre ses accusations concernant son intervention visant à séparer définitivement Georgianna et George Wickham de même que Jane et Charles Bingley. Trop fâché pour peser ses mots, il raconta clairement mais rudement son enfance avec le jeune Wickham, l'amitié de son père pour le jeune homme et les désirs exprimés de celui-ci pour qu'il reçoive un jour la cure qui était sur leur terre. Seulement, une fois monsieur Darcy père mort, devenir vicaire intéressa moins George Wickham que le jeu et les femmes. Accumulant scandales et dettes, il se décida enfin à marchander son "héritage" contre une rente annuelle qu'il prétendit vouloir utiliser pour faire des études de droits. Le reste, bien qu'écrit noir sur blanc, ne représenta aucune surprise pour Élizabeth puisqu'il s'agissait du contenu même des confidences de Georgianna; comment Wickham avait réagi en revoyant la jeune fille après quelques années de séparation et comment il parvint à la convaincre de prendre la fuite avec lui. Lorsqu'enfin Darcy arriva au moment où il lui fallu justifier son intervention pour séparer son meilleur ami de Jane Bennet, cette fois, rien ne fut facile, il trouva difficilement ses mots. La certitude qu'il avait que ces propos blesserait Élizabeth, le poussa à réduire son contenu et à ne révéler que l'essentiel. Toutefois, bien qu'animé de meilleures intentions que dans la première partie de son récit, l'orgueil reprit rapidement le dessus et le poussa à terminer sa lettre avec une formule de politesse aussi froide qu'expéditive.

En voyant poindre les premiers rayons du soleil, Darcy se débarbouilla, s'habilla à la hâte et se dirigea d'un pas décidé à l'endroit même où il savait avoir le plus de chance de rencontrer la jeune fille lors de sa promenade matinale.

-_Je l'attendrai. Je resterai le temps qu'il faudra, mais je la verrai._

Une heure plus tard, Élizabeth arriva. Apercevant Darcy la première, elle essaya de faire demi-tour, mais constata son échec lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix résonner derrière elle.

_-Non! Attendez mademoiselle Bennet! Je suis ici depuis un moment déjà. J'attendais de vous voir pour vous remettre une lettre. _

La lettre passa de sa main à la sienne.

_-Veuillez me faire l'honneur de la lire s'il vous plait._

Il la libéra de sa présence sans plus attendre. Aussitôt seule, Élizabeth chercha une place pour s'asseoir, arracha violemment le sceau des Darcy et constata qu'il s'agissait d'une longue lettre. Une première lecture laissa Élizabeth trop bouleversée pour qu'elle comprenne quoi que ce soit. Elle ne retint que la froideur des mots et constata qu'ils avaient été choisis avec soins, autant pour leur clarté que pour blesser le lecteur. Toutefois, après avoir relu la première partie, Élizabeth admit tout de même qu'elle comprenait mieux l'attitude de méfiance de Darcy envers ceux qui fréquentaient Georgianna. Elle comprit également qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une position où toutes les apparences furent contre elle. Elle s'attaqua alors à la deuxième partie et reçut les mots du jeune homme avec autant de colère qu'elle fut capable d'en ressentir.

_«Si vous ne voyiez chez Jane aucun signe d'attachement sincère, c'est sans doute parce que vous ne vouliez pas en voir monsieur Darcy.»_

Elizabeth fut incapable de poursuivre sa lecture tant son émotion était forte. Des larmes de rage lui brouillèrent les yeux et vinrent s'écraser sur les feuilles qui reposaient sur ses genoux. Constatant le dégât crées par celles-ci, Élizabeth reprit sa lettre en même temps que sa lecture.

_«Il croyait donc que Jane ne cherchait qu'à faire fortune.» Convint-elle._

_"Il fallait que j'intervienne et que j'empêche mon ami de s'unir à une famille dont le comportement de tous les membres - exceptés le vôtre et celui votre sœur aînée, allait très souvent à l'encontre de la bienséance"._

Élizabeth comprit aussitôt que Darcy faisait référence au bal donné à Netherfield par monsieur Bingley. Les sentiments d'Élizabeth n'appartenaient plus à la colère, le mot n'était pas assez fort, elle ragea, elle fulmina. Reconnaître ses tors envers une personne qu'on respecte est assez facile, on n'a aucune raison d'être humiliée, mais, avoir à faire la même chose lorsqu'on déteste la personne, c'est TROP demander.

_«L'abominable personnage! Quelle prétention... »_

Élizabeth plia sa lettre d'un geste rageur, se leva et se dirigea vers la maison tout en sachant que même la quiétude de sa chambre ne pourrait suffire à calmer les battements accélérés de son cœur. En arrivant près de la maison, elle apprit que les deux cousins venaient tout juste de prendre congé des Collins et de quitter la région. Après avoir adressé quelques mots à Charlotte, Élizabeth se retira dans sa chambre pour réfléchir.

._**..À suivre...**_

_**Miriamme**_


	6. Une horrible méprise

_**Sixième partie**_

Les jours suivants n'apportèrent aucune distraction à Élizabeth. Son départ pour le Hertfordshire fut finalement organisé et s'effectua après qu'elle soit allée rendre une dernière visite à Lady Catherine De Bourg. Aussitôt arrivée chez elle, Élizabeth apaisa son esprit en ouvrant son cœur à Jane. Cette dernière, bien qu'aussi étonnée qu'Élizabeth, s'attrista qu'une telle confiance eut conduit monsieur Darcy à se faire aussi peu valoir auprès de sa sœur. Sans rien révéler des motifs évoqués par Darcy pour séparer Jane de monsieur Bingley, les confidences entourant l'histoire de Georgianna furent longuement discutés entre les deux sœurs et convergèrent vers la nécessité de continuer à taire l'aventure.

Le lendemain, Élizabeth entreprit d'écrire une longue lettre à Georgianna. Elle insista auprès de son amie pour qu'elle prenne les devants et demande à son frère de lui parler de monsieur George Wickham. Élizabeth lui donna ensuite des nouvelles de toute sa famille, mais s'abstint de terminer sa lettre par son habituelle invitation à venir la voir de peur d'en recevoir une à son tour.

_«Après ce qui s'est passé à Rosings. La pire chose qui pourrait m'arriver serait de revoir monsieur Darcy maintenant!» _Songea-t-elle.

Deux semaines plus tard, alors qu'elle était en train de se promener dans le jardin, elle remarqua qu'un cabriolet venait de s'engager dans l'entrée de leur domaine. Une jeune fille en descendit et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée de la maison. Le capuchon de son manteau étant complètement rabattu sur sa tête, Élizabeth n'arriva pas à identifier cette dernière. Le cœur d'Élizabeth s'affola. La familiarité de la silhouette avec Georgianna n'annonçait rien de bon.

_-Georgianna? Georgianna? C'est vous? Que faites-vous ici? Que se passe-t-il?_ Enchaîna-t-elle surprise de ne recevoir aucune réponse.

_-Il fallait absolument que je vous vois!_ S'écria la nouvelle venue en se jetant dans ses bras. _Où pouvons-nous aller pour être tranquilles?_ Demanda-t-elle ensuite entre deux sanglots.

_-Attendez! Suivez-moi. Allons dans la chambre de Lydia_. _Elle séjourne chez une amie pour la semaine._

Supportée par Élizabeth, Georgianna ramassa son sac de voyage et pénétra dans la maison. Élizabeth guida son invitée et la conduisit dans la chambre de sa plus jeune sœur.

_-Voilà, ici nous serons bien. _Acheva-t-elle en aidant Georgianna à retirer son manteau de voyage. _Vous avez l'air si fatiguée. Allongez-vous sur le lit. Vous y serez plus à l'aise._

_-Merci Élizabeth. Je ne veux surtout pas vous déranger._

_-Avez-vous faim? Je peux vous faire préparer un bon bol de bouillon si vous voulez._

_-Non, il est trop urgent que je vous parle!_

_-Alors n'attendez plus et dites-moi d'où vous arrivez ainsi. De Pemberley? De Londres? _S'enquit la jeune femme afin d'encourager la jeune fille à commencer.

_-Directement de Pemberley! Je me suis enfuie de chez-moi!_

_-Oh non! Georgianna! Mais que s'est-il passé? Vous n'êtes-pas avec Wickham j'espère? _S'inquiéta Élizabeth.

_-Élizabeth, je suis si malheureuse…_ Commença Georgianna en éclatant en sanglots pour la seconde fois depuis son arrivée. _William s'est mis dans une telle colère... J'ai eu si peur... Il fallait que vienne vous voir... Vous seule pouvez lui faire comprendre..._

_-Pauvre petite! Calmez-vous!_ La rassura Élizabeth en se mettant à lui caresser les cheveux, puis le visage. _Reprenez tout ça depuis le début. Pour quelle raison votre frère s'est mis en colère contre vous?_

_-À cause des lettres de Wickham! George m'écrivait régulièrement et remettait ses lettres à un ami de ma famille qui est également militaire. Cet homme passait les lettres à notre régisseur lorsqu'il se rendait au village par affaire. Je n'avais qu'à guetter son retour et aller lui demander s'il avait du courrier. Il ne savait même pas de qui elles venaient. Oh! Élizabeth, je suis si lasse. Si fatiguée. Il faut absolument que je vous parle avant... avant que William ne découvre mon départ et qu'il…._

-_Chut… _L'interrompit Élizabeth constatant que la jeune femme éprouvait de plus en plus de mal à s'exprimer : _Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Ne pensez plus à cette histoire. Reposez-vous, Georgianna, je reviendrai vous voir dans peu de temps._

_-Merci. Élizabeth, je savais... Je savais que vous comprendriez... Vous savez tout maintenant! Mon frère est très en colère contre vous..._

_-Nous en faites pas pour ça, j'y suis habituée..._ Conclut Élizabeth en refermant la porte de la chambre, n'ayant aucun doute que son invitée allait s'endormir rapidement.

Élizabeth descendit à la cuisine afin de prévenir la cuisinière de garder une portion de bouillon pour son invitée surprise. Elle regagna ensuite le salon et arriva juste à temps pour voir arriver un second cabriolet. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus imposant que celui de Georgianna, mais portait également les armoiries de la famille Darcy. Le cœur d'Élizabeth se mit à battre rapidement. Elle se rendit dans la salle de séjour et se résigna à celui que son domestique allait faire entrer incessamment.

_-Monsieur Fitzwilliam Darcy, mademoiselle! _Annonça monsieur Burns, le domestique de la famille Bennet.

_-Merci monsieur Burns, vous pouvez nous laisser._

-_Où est ma sœur?_ Attaqua immédiatement William dès que le vieil homme eut quitté la pièce. _Conduisez-moi jusqu'à Georgianna!_

_-Vous ne pouvez pas la voir pour l'instant. Elle vient de s'endormir._

_-Alors réveillez-là! Il est hors de question que je parte sans elle!_

_-Dans ce cas, je vais vous faire préparer une chambre car vous allez devoir attendre jusqu'à son réveil demain matin._

Élizabeth sonna pour faire revenir le domestique.

_-Monsieur Burns, veuillez faire préparer une chambre pour monsieur Darcy. Veuillez également prévoir ce qui lui sera nécessaire pour se rafraichir. Une fois le domestique ressortit, elle enchaîna : Monsieur Darcy, profitez donc de votre présence dans cette pièce pour choisir un ou deux livres. Il vous faudra bien occuper votre temps avant demain matin et je ne suis pas suffisamment accomplie pour vous distraire avec mes réparties._

_-Excusez-ma brusquerie, mais je ne crois pas être capable d'entendre à rire._

_-Vous ne l'avez jamais été. _Rétorqua Élizabeth du tac au tac.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, considérant le rôle que vous avez joué dans toute cette affaire… Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de faire la leçon à qui que ce soit._

_-Très bien! Si vous le prenez sur ce ton, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous laisser..._

_-Et sur quel ton voudriez-vous que je prenne..._

_-C'est assez!_ Le coupa-t-elle : _Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup mieux à faire que de rester ici pour vous tenir compagnie…_

_-Non, il n'est pas question que vous partiez. Vous allez entendre ce que j'ai à dire jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis pas dupe de vos cachettes mademoiselle Bennet. Parlez-moi donc du contenu des lettres que vous transmettiez à Georgianna?_

_-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de répréhensible à lui suggérer d'aller vous questionner directement à propos de George Wickham... Vous auriez dû lui en parler depuis longtemps..._

_-N'essayez-pas de changer de sujet. Je parle des autres lettres! Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense?_

Tombant assise sous le coup de l'émotion, Élizabeth s'enquit : _Mais, de quoi diable parlez-vous?_

_-Je parle DES LETTRES DE MONSIEUR GEORGE WICKHAM que vous faisiez parvenir à ma sœur. _S'emporta définitivement William.

Se redressant sous l'effet de la colère, Élizabeth rétorqua : _C'est trop fort! Vous avez beau être en colère, cela ne vous donne pas le droit de m'insulter comme vous le faites. Je connais vos manières maintenant et je vous préviens que vous n'arriverez pas à m'intimider! Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire..._

_-Vous mentez!_

_-Que vous le croyiez ou non m'importe peu._ L'apostropha-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte : _Je vous laisse._

Lui saisissant le bras et la retournant face à lui, William rétorqua : _Vous ne vous en sortirez pas aussi facilement cette fois! J'exige de savoir la vérité! Jusqu'où Wickham et vous êtes-vous prêts à aller? _

Éberluée, Élizabeth le fixa intensément, bouche-bée. Attribuant la réaction de la jeune fille à la surprise d'être démasquée si vite, la colère de Darcy ne put que croître.

-_Alors, j'attends! J'exige de savoir jusqu'où va votre intimité?_

Déroutée par la teneur de ses propos qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas, Élizabeth chercha à se soustraire au regard accusateur de Darcy.

_-Vous êtes amants c'est ça?_

Élizabeth leva la main pour le gifler, mais, Darcy fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le bras.

_-Voilà qui explique tout. J'aurais dû comprendre plus tôt. C'est vous qui avez tout mis sur pied. Wickham est gourmand, mais il n'a pas votre intelligence. Mais oui, c'est ça! Je vous félicite mademoiselle Bennet, votre plan a bien failli fonctionner. C'était une bonne idée, je l'avoue._

Certain d'avoir mis le doigt sur la vérité, William lâcha le bras d'Élizabeth et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large, de plus en plus rapidement, suivant l'évolution de sa réflexion et la montée de sa colère.

_-Mais oui, tout ça c'était votre idée : Wickham n'avait qu'à convaincre ma sœur de s'enfuir avec lui, il me menace de rendre publique sa disgrâce si je lui refuse mon consentement, il épouse ma sœur, devient riche et il vous garde comme maitresse!_

Le visage entier de Darcy exprimait maintenant une telle colère. Il fut incapable de se contrôler. S'étant dangereusement approché d'Élizabeth durant la dernière partie de son discours, il saisit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains et la retourna face à lui.

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous plait le plus chez lui? Sa voix? Ses caresses ou ceci?_

En proie à une colère sans nom, il prit violemment possession des lèvres de la jeune fille. Celle-ci fut beaucoup trop surprise pour réagir. Lorsqu'enfin elle reprit contenance, il était déjà trop tard. Elle eut beau essayer, elle était incapable de repousser Darcy qui la tenait fermement contre lui. Assaillie par la violente étreinte de celui-ci, Élizabeth ne put que rester immobile et attendre qu'il daigne la relâcher.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la colère sembla céder la place à une seconde émotion. Élizabeth prit peur. Elle réalisa avec effroi que la passion et le désir de Darcy pouvaient être plus dangereux que sa colère et qu'il lui fallait absolument trouver une façon de se dégager de cette étreinte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tout à coup, aussi soudainement qu'il l'eut emprisonnée, Darcy la libéra et la repoussa violemment.

_-Alors mademoiselle Bennet? J'attends votre verdict. Lequel de nous deux vous satisfait le plus. George Wickham ou MO..._

Darcy fut incapable de terminer sa phrase puisque la main d'Élizabeth vint s'abattre contre son joue. Sous le choc, Darcy figea sur place. Élizabeth porta une main à sa bouche réalisant avec stupéfaction la gravité du geste qu'elle venait de poser. Les yeux de Darcy jetèrent des éclairs tandis que ceux d'Élizabeth se remplirent de larmes.

_-Pardonnez-moi!_ Balbutia-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce au pas de course.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Élizabeth se jeta sur son lit, pleura pendant plus d'une heure et s'endormit au bout de sa peine. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, tout était étrangement silencieux dans la maison. Croyant entendre des pas dans la chambre de Lydia, Élizabeth se redressa et se pressa d'ajuster sa robe avant aller vérifier si Georgianna était toujours là. Dans le passage, elle se heurta de plein fouet à sa sœur Jane.

_-Élizabeth! _S'exclama l'aînée de deux filles.

_-Jane! Enfin! Tu es là! Pourquoi êtes-vous rentrés si tard?_

_-Pas si vite Élizabeth, je répondrai à toutes tes questions, mais pas ici. Viens dans ma chambre. Moi aussi j'ai des choses à te raconter._

Une fois entrées dans la chambre, Jane résuma à sa sœur ce qui s'était produit depuis leur retour : _Tu aurais dû voir la tête de maman lorsqu'elle a appris que monsieur Darcy était dans la bibliothèque et que tu lui avais fait préparer la chambre des invités. Maman s'est empressée d'aller le voir. Monsieur Darcy s'est excusé et a demandé s'il pouvait voir sa sœur! Tu t'imagines notre stupéfaction puisque nous ne savions même pas que Georgianna était là elle aussi! Une fois rendues devant la porte de la chambre de Lydia, nous avons frappé trois fois sans obtenir de réponse. Monsieur Darcy a insisté pour qu'on entre vérifier. Heureusement, elle ne faisait que dormir. Il est entré dans sa chambre et nous a demandé d'aller faire préparer son cabriolet. Le temps de descendre donner des ordres en ce sens, il redescendait déjà portant sa sœur dans ses bras. Ils ont quittés la maison sans même nous dire au revoir. Lizzie, tu es la seule qui puisse me dire ce qui s'est réellement passé ici. Je sais qu'il est tard, mais je ne te laisserai pas aller te coucher tant que je ne saurai pas tout._

_-Oh Jane! Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec eux tu m'entends! Je veux bien te raconter ce qui est arrivé, mais jure-moi qu'ensuite, plus jamais nous n'aborderons ce chapitre! Promis?_

_-Je te le promets! Allez, calme-toi! Je suis sure que ce n'est pas si grave. Allons, courage, je t'écoute! _L'encouragea Jane.

_-Vous étiez partis depuis environ quarante-cinq minutes! Je revenais de chez les Lucas. Georgianna est arrivée la première, en cabriolet. Elle était dans tous ses états! Elle disait venir directement de Pemberley pour me parler! Je l'ai fait monter dans la chambre de Lydia. Là, elle a essayé de m'expliquer les raisons de sa fuite, mais elle avait surtout besoin de dormir. Je l'ai écoutée, réconfortée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, puis je suis redescendue. C'est là que le cabriolet de son frère est arrivé. Sachant qu'il venait pour sa sœur, je l'ai attendu dans la salle de séjour. Une fois entré, il m'a ordonné de le conduire jusqu'à Georgianna. Je lui ai expliqué qu'elle dormait et qu'il allait devoir attendre qu'elle se soit reposée avant de pouvoir lui parler. C'est là que tout s'embrouille! C'est tellement confus dans ma tête. Je sais qu'il s'est mit à m'insulter. Oui! C'est ça, il m'accusait d'avoir joué je ne sais trop quel rôle dans cette histoire. Oh! Jane, je me souviens clairement de sa colère par contre tant elle était terrifiante. D'autant plus qu'elle était dirigée contre moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait! J'ai essayé de me défendre, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il croyait George Wickham et moi… Il pensait que nous étions amants! Déglutit-elle avant de se couvrir le visage de ses deux mains._

_-Quoi? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Pourquoi diable croyait-il qu'il était ton amant? Lizzie! Tu t'es défendue j'espère._

_-Oui! Enfin, non pas vraiment! En fait, j'ai voulu le faire. Mais quelque chose dans son regard m'a effrayé… _Se remémorant l'instant où William s'était emparé de ses lèvres, Élizabeth soupira bruyamment et secoua vigoureusement la tête_. Mais, je ne veux plus y penser, c'est fini Jane. On en parle plus. Par contre, je crois qu'il est important que tu saches que je l'ai giflé avant d'aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre._

_-QUOI? Tu as giflé monsieur Darcy! Mais pourquoi? Lizzie, es-tu bien certaine de m'avoir tout dit? Il faut bien qu'il se soit passé quelque chose d'exceptionnel entre vous deux. Deux semaines plus tôt, cet homme te déclarait sa flamme et te demandait en mariage et aujourd'hui, il éprouve une telle colère contre toi?_

_-Crois moi Jane, il vaut mieux essayer de lui être indifférente plutôt qu'être aimée ou détestée de lui! En tout cas, je suis si contente que tu sois là Jane. Tout cela ne me paraît plus aussi important maintenant que tu es là._

_-Élizabeth, tu ferais mieux de te préparer à subir le même interrogatoire plusieurs fois. Papa et maman sont très intrigués! Seulement, pour éviter les ennuis, je te suggère de changer ta version..._

_-Tu as raison! Mais pour dire quoi? Aide-moi Jane, personnellement, je n'arriverai à rien de bon ce soir..._

_-Oui, attend, j'ai une idée... _Suggéra-t-elle en se penchant vers elle pour lui parler à l'oreille.

_**...À suivre...**_

_**Alors? des commentaires?**_

_**Miriamme**_


	7. Mises au point essentielles

_**Septième partie**_

Pendant ce temps dans le cabriolet des Darcy.

_-Georgianna, j'ai donné des ordres au cocher pour que nous nous arrêtions en chemin dans une petite auberge de ma connaissance. Nous y passerons la nuit. Nous ne quitterons cette auberge que lorsque nous aurons épuisés tous les sujets dont il nous faut discuter ensemble. Il y a longtemps que j'aurais dû prendre le temps de le faire. Et ne t'en fais pas, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout cela te paraîtra moins difficile._

_-Comme tu voudras._ Lui répondit sa sœur en respirant de manière saccadée.

Arrivé à l'auberge, Darcy réserva ce qui s'avéra être une chambre avec deux lits, un petit salon et une salle de bain. Après avoir demandé qu'on lui fasse monter un léger goûté, William escorta sa sœur jusqu'à leur chambre. La faim étant plus forte que le sommeil, ils prirent place tous deux dans le petit salon et savourèrent silencieusement le repas que l'aubergiste venait de leur apporter.

_-Je sais que tu préfères ne pas en parler maintenant, mais c'est que de mon côté, je ne crois pas être capable d'attendre encore plus longtemps._

_-Sachant tout le mal que mes révélations vont te faire, je ne suis pas sûr que le moment soit bien choisi. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas commencer maintenant._

Darcy raconta enfin tout ce qu'il savait à Georgianna. Celle-ci écouta son frère sans jamais l'interrompre. Au fil de la narration, Darcy s'arrêta à quelques reprises pour observer le visage de sa sœur et les émotions que celui-ci exprimait spontanément. Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, s'assécher puis s'humidifier à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'il se tut, un long silence régna pendant de longues minutes et dura tant et aussi longtemps que William ne reprit pas la parole.

_-Je suis désolé Georgianna!_

_-Quel gâchis! Oh! William! Il aurait fallu m'en parler avant. Tout aurait été différent si j'avais su la vérité! J'ai été aveugle. Quand je pense à ceux que j'ai involontairement entraînés dans mon malheur._

_-Si tu penses à mademoiselle Bennet, cesse de t'en faire pour elle. Elle connaît très bien la situation. Elle et Wickham sont de la même race et je lui ai dit ma façon de penser pendant que tu dormais. _S'emporta William avec hargne.

_-Quoi! William! Que lui a tu dit exactement? Pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à elle? _L'interrogea-t-elle en se redressant.

_-Crois-moi, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait!_

_-William, je ne te comprends plus. Dis-moi tout ce qui s'est passé avec Élizabeth! Ne me cache plus rien! C'est important! C'est toi même qui l'as dit! _L'implora sa jeune sœur.

_-Je lui ai dit ma façon de penser! Que j'étais au courant pour les lettres de Wickham qu'elle signait de sa main. _Reprit-il d'un ton méprisant.

_-Non, William!_ S'exclama-t-elle en se mettant les mains devant le visage. _Tu n'as pas fait ça! Comme si Élizabeth était capable de faire une telle chose!_

_-Georgianna, rien ne sert de la protéger, elle ne le mérite pas. Grands Dieux Georgianna, Wickham et elle étaient complices. J'aurais dû me fier à mes premières impressions! Mais voilà, autant te l'avouer maintenant, j'étais attiré par elle moi aussi! _Voyant l'air ahuri de sa sœur, il s'empressa de poursuivre :_ Et oui, c'est vrai! Qui l'eut cru n'est-ce pas? Dire que je me suis assez épris d'elle pour la demander en mariage!_

_-Comment?_

_-Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser, c'est vrai! Mais, Dieu merci, elle a eu plus de bon sens que moi! Elle a refusé! _S'encouragea-t-il.

_-Elle ne voulait pas de toi? _S'étonna Georgianna.

_-Elle prenait sans cesse la défense de Wickham! Enfin, tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû comprendre à qui j'avais affaire dès que j'ai su qu'elle avait organisé une rencontre entre toi et Wickham._

Se penchant vers son frère avec gravité, Georgianna l'avertit : _William! Élizabeth n'y est pour rien! Elle ne connaissait pas Wickham! C'est sa sœur Lydia qui a tout organisé! Elle a fait cela pour George. Il voulait absolument me revoir! Il aurait utilisé n'importe quel prétexte pour me rencontrer à nouveau. La naïveté de Lydia s'est révélée très utile pour lui! Lorsque nous sommes allés chez les Bennet ce fameux soir, Élizabeth était aussi surprise que moi de le voir._ Constatant que son frère est toujours incrédule, Georgianna ajouta : _Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'elle m'a suggéré de venir te parler de Wickham, de tout éclaircir avec toi! _

_-Mais alors comment expliques-tu les lettres de Wickham que j'ai trouvées dans la bibliothèque et qui étaient signées de sa main?_

_-Toujours l'œuvre de Lydia! Lydia savait qu'Élizabeth et moi entretenions une correspondance. C'est elle qui signait chaque feuille en utilisant la calligraphie de sa sœur avant de les donner à Wickham. Celui-ci écrivait ses lettres et me les transmettait par l'entremise d'un militaire retraité qui habite le village de Lampton. Le reste, c'est moi qui m'en occupait personnellement et crois-moi, je ne suis pas fière de mes cachettes. William, Élizabeth ne sait même pas que Wickham m'écrivait. Wickham ne voulait pas que j'en parle!_

Darcy était sous le choc. Il se leva lentement et alla se placer devant la cheminée. Gardant le silence pendant quelques instants, il finit par se retourner vers sa sœur et lui avouer avec gravité : _Si tel est le cas Georgianna! Jamais je ne pourrai me pardonner! Ma conduite envers mademoiselle Bennet est inexcusable! Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne en ce qui la concerne, tu comprends!_

_-William! Je t'en prie! Tu ne peux être tenu responsable de ce que tu ignorais!_

_-Georgianna, tu ne comprends pas!_ S'emporta-t-il : _J'ai été odieux avec elle! Je l'ai malmenée, insultée, j'étais incapable de me contrôler, j'étais dans une telle colère et je voulais lui faire payer pour tout ce Wickham t'avait fait!_

Incapable de trouver les mots pour apaiser l'esprit désormais tourmenté de son frère, Georgianna se laissa tomber sur le lit et recommença à pleurer silencieusement! Pendant un long moment, chacun resta perdu dans ses pensées.

S'approchant doucement d'elle après être arrivé à se ressaisir ne serait-ce que pour s'occuper de la souffrance de sa sœur, William lui suggéra : _Georgie, Oublie toute cette histoire pour ce soir! Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout cela t'apparaîtra moins grave._

_-Mais il me faut m'expliquer avec Élizabeth! Si tu avais vu ton visage lorsque tu es tombé sur mes lettres! J'ai eu si peur! Je n'ai pas réfléchi une seconde à ce que je faisais! Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête! Rejoindre Élizabeth! Lorsque je suis arrivée à Longbourne, j'étais dans un tel état d'épuisement que j'ai été incapable de lui parler! Je me suis bêtement endormie. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi j'ai cherché refuge auprès d'elle…_

_-Nous faisons une belle paire, je te l'accorde! Mais je te le répète Georgianna, cesse de te tourmenter. Laisse-moi trouver une solution... Je vais y réfléchir._

_-William, il faut que je retourne la voir! Il est impératif que je lui explique la situation!_

_-Je ne suis pas en mesure de juger du bien fondé ou non de cette bonne idée Georgianna! Je ne sais qu'une chose, c'est que tu dois te reposer et ne plus y…_

Jetant un œil soucieux vers sa sœur, William bassa le ton lorsqu'il constata qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la recouvrit délicatement et déposa un baiser fraternel sur son front. Incapable de l'imiter, Darcy retourna dans la pièce centrale et s'installa près du foyer pour réfléchir à leur situation. Ce ne fut pas tant la chaleur du feu qui l'attirait mais plutôt la possibilité de laisser son esprit vagabonder entre les flammes. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Élizabeth. Devant Georgianna, il ne pouvait se permettre de se laisser aller ainsi, mais la solitude aidant, l'horreur de la situation lui fut cent fois rendue. Venant lui brouiller la vue autant que l'esprit, ses yeux laissèrent échapper les larmes qu'il avait eu grand peine à contenir devant sa sœur. Puis, une fois la douleur évacuée, à défaut de trouver une solution, William trouva le sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, afin de se préparer à satisfaire la curiosité de sa mère à propos des événements de la veille, Élizabeth se pressa de déjeuner pour se rendre dans ce petit bout de terrain bien caché que les deux sœurs aînés avaient aménagé à leur goût et qu'elles avaient l'habitude de fréquenter lorsqu'une urgence affective occupait leur pensée. Elle s'y trouvait depuis quelques temps lorsque Jane vint vers elle en marchant d'un pas pressé. Devant l'air embêté de celle-ci, Élizabeth devina qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Tout en la regardant attentivement, Jane lui tendit une lettre. Le geste machinal que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à faire pour s'en saisir fit immédiatement interrompu lorsqu'elle réalisa que les feuilles portaient toutes le sceau des Darcy. Jane insista pour qu'Élizabeth s'en saisisse. Élizabeth soupira, retira brusquement la lettre des mains de Jane et l'ouvrit rapidement. Son colère tomba dès qu'elle reconnut la mince écriture de Georgianna.

_«Chère Élizabeth!_

_Je ne sais par où commencer tant j'ai de choses à vous dire! Vous aviez raison depuis le début! Mon frère et moi aurions dû discuter ouvertement de George! Cela nous aurait évité de jouer avec vos sentiments et d'agir sans réfléchir au risque de perdre votre amitié._

_Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la plume, ni très habile pour formuler clairement mes idées par écrit. Voilà pourquoi, je souhaiterais vous revoir avant de repartir pour Pemberley! Sachez toutefois que je comprendrais que vous refusiez de le faire et que je ne vous en voudrais pas si tel était votre choix._

_Nous sommes logés à l'auberge Du Carrefour. Nous y resterons jusqu'à demain matin. Si vous voulez me revoir, faites-moi connaître l'heure et le lieu qui vous conviendront le mieux et je vous y retrouverai._

_Dans l'éventualité d'un refus de votre part, sachez que votre amitié restera dans ma mémoire comme l'une des plus précieuses choses que la vie aura placées sur ma route._

_Bien à vous,_

_Georgianna Darcy»_

_-Oh Jane! Elle veut me revoir, que dois-je faire_? L'implora Élizabeth.

-Attend, ce n'est pas tout! Lui répondit Jane en sortant une seconde lettre de sa poche. Celle-ci portait le même sceau.

En l'ouvrant, Élizabeth en reconnut l'écriture et devint très pâle : _Comment se fait-il que l'un ne vienne pas sans l'autre?_

_«Mademoiselle Élizabeth Bennet,_

_N'ayez crainte en ouvrant cette lettre qu'elle contienne quoi que ce soit qui puisse vous rappeler notre dernière conversation. Je ne reviendrai pas non plus sur le contenu de ma première lettre, celle-ci ayant surement été aussi pénible à écrire qu'à lire. Toutefois, si le sujet de la présente lettre est aussi délicat c'est pour une toute autre raison._

_Georgianna et moi venons de passer de longues heures à discuter et je dois dire que si quelqu'un mérite de savoir à quel point nous sommes arrivés à nous entendre, c'est justement celle qui a tout fait pour que ces retrouvailles soient possibles._

_Je sais que mon ignorance et mon aveuglement ne peuvent expliquer entièrement mon manque de jugement dans cette affaire. Il n'y a qu'à citer en exemple la facilité avec laquelle je vous ai condamnée pour admettre que mon ressentiment suite au refus que vous m'avez infligé il n'y a pas si longtemps, a été bien plus fort que je veux l'admettre._

_Compte tenu de la lourdeur des paroles que je vous ai adressées sous l'emprise de la colère et de la gravité des gestes que j'ai posés alors qu'ils n'exprimaient rien d'autre que ma volonté de vous punir du mal que vous m'aviez fait, je plaide coupable! Je sais que rien ne pourra effacer le tord que je vous ai fait, ni même apaiser votre souffrance. Il va sans dire qu'implorer votre pardon serait encore abuser de votre générosité et encore plus déplacé._

_Tout ce que puis donc espérer, c'est qu'une fois libérée de ma présence, vous cessiez de souffrir à cause de moi._

_Bien à vous._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

_P.s.: Je sais que Georgianna voudrait vous revoir pour éclaircir la situation. Sachez qu'elle est au courant de TOUT et qu'elle souffre terriblement à l'idée que par sa faute vous ayez été entraînée dans ce qu'elle appelle maintenant sa première expérience amoureuse. Sachant que c'est en vous, et vous seule qu'elle place sa confiance, auriez-vous la bonté de veiller à ce que le vrai coupable reprenne sa place - et il ne s'agit pas ici de Wickham, mais bien de moi puisque, contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas voulu reconnaître les sentiments de Georgianna ni même remarquer qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. _

_Adieu et merci de tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle.»_

À plusieurs reprises, durant la lecture, les yeux d'Élizabeth laissèrent couler des larmes. Constatant que par discrétion, Jane s'était esquivée, Élizabeth se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin d'écrire sa réponse à Georgianna. Elle invita cette dernière se joindre à elle pour venir prendre le thé un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi.

Lorsque les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent à l'heure fixée par Élizabeth, rien dans leur joie de se revoir ne pouvait permettre de savoir qu'un fossé d'incompréhensions les avait séparées pendant quelques jours, voire quelques semaines.

Élizabeth escorta Georgianna jusque dans la maison où elles s'entretinrent quelques instants avec les autres membres de la famille Bennet. Élizabeth était très satisfaite de l'accueil que les siens réservèrent à la jeune fille. Une fois seule avec elle dans la bibliothèque, Georgianna devint tout à coup très mal à l'aise.

_-Je vous en prie Georgianna, détendez-vous! Vous n'avez aucune explication à me donner. Le simple fait de savoir que vous êtes en paix avec vous-même, me satisfait pleinement._

_-Je ne vous cacherai pas que je viens de me faire servir la pire leçon de ma vie. Plus jamais je n'attendrai lorsque j'aurai quelque chose à dire à quelqu'un._

_-J'espère que votre frère retiendra la même chose que vous. _Rétorqua Élizabeth malgré elle.

_-Si j'en crois par les confidences qu'il m'a faites: OUI!_

_-Je suis heureuse que vous soyez arrivés à vous entendre, tous les deux!_

_-Nous n'avons laissé aucun sujet en suspend! William m'a même parlé de la demande qu'il vous avait adressée!_

_-J'imagine que m'en voulez de l'avoir repoussé? _S'enquit Élizabeth avec fébrilité.

-_Non! Je vous connais assez bien pour savoir que vous agissez toujours comme vous l'entendez. J'ai confiance à votre jugement! D'ailleurs, c'est justement à lui que je voudrais faire appel maintenant. J'ai vraiment besoin de vos conseils une seconde fois. Acceptez-vous de m'aider Élizabeth?_

_-Je ne puis vous répondre sans savoir ce que vous attendez de moi! _Répondit la jeune femme avec prudence.

-_Alors, laissez-moi vous expliquer. Lorsque j'ai pris la fuite de chez moi, il y a deux jours pour aboutir chez vous et m'endormir aussitôt, c'était pour vous prévenir du rôle que j'avais bien naïvement accepté de vous faire jouer et qui venait de prendre des proportions telles qu'il était nécessaire voire essentiel que vous en soyez informée. _Voyant qu'Élizabeth vient pour répliquer, Georgianna enchaîna rapidement :_ Je vous en prie Élizabeth, attendez que j'aie fini et vous comprendrez tout. Sachez toutefois qu'en vous confiant mon secret, je ne cherche pas à diminuer ma faute, mais seulement à vous aider à comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé mon frère à se montrer aussi brusque avez vous. _Comme les traits d'Élizabeth se durcissent, Georgianna s'empresse de poursuivre son explication : _Contrairement à ce que vous pensez actuellement, ce n'est pas à sa demande que j'aborde ce sujet avec vous, mais uniquement pour retrouver la paix et libérer mon âme. Voici donc, comment les événements se sont succédé._

Lentement et calmement, Georgianna, raconta à Élizabeth comment, par accident, William avait mis la main sur les lettres que Wickham lui faisait régulièrement parvenir sous le couvert des signatures d'Élizabeth. Comment, ensuite, il avait lui avait ordonné d'aller l'attendre dans la bibliothèque. Après quelques longues minutes d'attente, un billet lui fut soudainement livré, signé de la main de son frère. Il lui demandait de bien vouloir l'excuser, lui expliquait qu'une affaire soudaine devant être réglée l'appelait au village et que leur discussion devait être remise à plus tard. L'ensemble du billet était plutôt agréable et rien, si ce n'est le post-scriptum, ne laissait transparaître la déception que venait de lui infliger la jeune fille.

_«PS: Tu comprendras certainement qu'il me faut me calmer avant de te revoir!»_

_-C'est cette phrase seule et pas une autre, qui fut responsable de ma fuite. J'avais besoin de vous voir, d'entendre vos conseils et de me calmer moi aussi. _Conclut Georgianna en se tournant vers Élizabeth avec espoir.

_-Comme nous avons été trompées sur le compte de Wickham!_

_-Mais il n'est pas seul en cause! C'est votre sœur Lydia lui procurait du papier et votre signature! _Lui expliqua la jeune femme avec gêne.

_-QUOI! _S'insurgea Élizabeth.

_-Je vous l'assure. S'il est arrivé à nous berner toutes les deux, il est certainement capable de manœuvrer une jeune fille bien mieux disposée envers lui comme votre sœur._

_-Vous avez parfaitement raison, mais tout cela n'est pas suffisant pour innocenter Lydia, il y a une grande différence entre être empathique et accepter de produire de faux papiers._

_-C'est précisément pour cette raison que je voulais venir vous voir. Je suis en mesure de vous offrir une arme contre George Wickham._ D'un geste théâtral, Georgianna retira trois lettres de son sac. Élizabeth les ouvrit immédiatement et constata qu'elles portaient toutes sa signature. _J'ai pensé que vous pourriez les utiliser pour confondre votre sœur et lui faire voir la vraie nature du jeune homme._

_-Mais, je ne pourrai pas les utiliser sans porter atteinte à votre réputation Georgianna. Je ne peux accepter!_

_-Agissez comme vous l'entendez. Ne pensez pas à moi! Je vous ai déjà fait tant de mal!_

-_Très bien, Georgianna, j'accepte de les garder. D'ailleurs, soyez même témoin du grand soin que je vais prendre d'elles._ Joignant le geste à la parole, Élizabeth se leva, se dirigea vers le foyer et jeta les trois paquets de feuilles au centre des flammes qui s'en échappaient. _Oh! Non, voyez Georgianna, comme je suis maladroite! _Feignit-elle.

_-Élizabeth! Vous n'auriez pas dû faire cela!_

Ouvrant les bras pour recevoir la jeune fille, Élizabeth l'invita : _Allons, Georgianna, Venez dans mes bras et oubliez toute cette histoire!_ Élizabeth serra celle-ci très fort contre elle avant de la libérer : _Allez, maintenant, rentrez chez vous. Allez retrouver votre frère._

Le pardon d'Élizabeth lui ayant rendu son amitié, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent encore pendant deux longues heures avant que Georgianna ne reprisse la direction de l'auberge.

**_...À suivre..._**

**_Miriamme_**


	8. Viste à Pemberley

_**Huitième partie**_

Quelques semaines plus tard, Élizabeth reçut une invitation qu'elle put difficilement refuser. Son oncle et sa tante Gardiner désiraient lui offrir des vacances et se proposaient de lui faire découvrir le village de Lampton, situé dans le Derbyshire. Madame Gardiner, ayant passé la majeure partie de son enfance dans cette région, ne cessait de vanter la splendeur de ce qu'elle considérait comme l'un des plus beaux domaines du pays. Tout en émettant des réserves quand à la possibilité de visiter Pemberley, la demeure des Darcy, l'itinéraire complet fut laissé à la discrétion de madame Gardiner. Après avoir visité tout ce que le Derbyshire pouvait offrir de mieux, madame et monsieur Gardiner tentèrent pour la centième fois de convaincre Élizabeth de se rendre sur les terres du domaine de Pemberley. Tenant de la bouche de la jeune employée de l'auberge où ils étaient descendus que les propriétaires n'y étaient pas attendus avant quelques jours, Élizabeth se laissa finalement convaincre et la visite fut fixée pour le lendemain.

Le moment venu, madame Gardiner demanda au cocher de ralentir la cadence, afin de permettre à tous les passagers d'apprécier à sa juste valeur l'apparition qu'ils allaient avoir sous les yeux. À la simple idée de se trouver sur les terres du domaine dont elle aurait pu devenir la maîtresse, le cœur d'Élizabeth battait si fort qu'elle s'étonna que personne ne lui en fasse la remarque. La vision qui s'offrit soudainement à sa vue lui coupa le souffle. L'effet de surprise passé, madame Gardiner ordonna au cocher d'arrêter le cabriolet devant la maison. La porte principale atteinte, madame Gardiner partit à la recherche de l'intendante tandis que son mari aidait Élizabeth à descendre du cabriolet et la conduisait jusque dans l'entrée. Madame Gardiner revint accompagnée d'une dame dont l'âge ne pouvait être révélé et qui se présenta comme étant l'intendante principale du domaine. Elle les avisa immédiatement que la visite devrait être écourtée puisque de récentes nouvelles provenant de Londres lui avait appris que les propriétaires arriveraient le lendemain avec de nombreux invités.

_-Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour tout préparer. On a beau être toujours prêts pour recevoir le Maître, les chambres des invités sont tenues fermées et doivent être ré-ouvertes._

Après avoir admiré toutes les pièces principales du domaine, les trois «visiteurs» se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur pour découvrir les jardins et marcher sur les abords du lac qui se trouvait le plus près de la maison. Au même instant, du côté ouest de la maison, au haut de la petite colline qui surplombait les terres, un cavalier s'avançait rapidement, ralentit, sauta en bas de son cheval et se dirigea à grands pas vers une étendue d'eau aussi sauvage qu'accueillante. Il retira ses souliers, ses gants, son chapeau et son manteau avant de plonger dans l'eau fraiche, vêtu uniquement de sa chemise et de son pantalon d'équitation. Il resta dans l'eau le temps de se dégourdir les muscles et l'esprit. Après avoir ramassé ses affaires et confié son animal à un palefrenier, il s'engagea sur le sentier qui menait vers l'entrée secondaire de son domaine. Élizabeth, s'étant temporairement éloignée des Gardiner fut la première à remarquer la présence de monsieur Darcy. Bien que catastrophée, elle profita des quelques secondes d'avance dont elle disposait pour se ressaisir et se préparer à l'inévitable rencontre. Lorsque le jeune homme se retrouva devant elle, il s'arrêta brusquement et son visage exprima toute la surprise qu'il éprouvait à la voir là.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet?_ Bafouilla-t-il indistinctement.

_-Monsieur Darcy! Nous vous pensions absent... Autrement, nous n'aurions jamais..._

_-Je viens tout juste d'arriver..._ La coupa-t-il avant de rougir violemment et se reprendre: _Pardon, vous allez bien? Et votre famille aussi?_

_-Nous allons tous bien merci. Et vous?_

_-Très bien! Il y a longtemps que vous êtes dans la région? _Lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

_-Deux jours seulement..._

_-Et vous résidez à..._

-Dans le village de Lampton.

_-Oui, je vois! Votre famille se porte bien?_ Réalisant qu'il lui avait déjà demandé la même chose, il s'empressa de s'enquérir : _Et toutes vos sœurs?_

_-Elles vont biens! Merci de votre sollicitude!_

_-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... _Après s'être incliné bien bas, il s'éloigna rapidement n'ayant qu'une idée en tête : « _Je dois absolument lui parler avant qu'elle ne reparte!_»

Arrivant auprès de sa nièce au moment même où le jeune homme s'éloignait, son oncle s'enquit auprès d'Élizabeth :_ Il s'agit de monsieur Darcy n'est-ce pas? Il est vraiment comme dans son portrait? Sauf pour ce qui est des vêtements! Bien sûr!_

Laissant échapper un grand soupire, Élizabeth fit volte face et lança : _Nous n'aurions jamais du venir ici! Que va-t-il penser de moi?_

_-Pourquoi? A-t-il dit quelque chose de désagréable? _S'inquiéta sa tante en essayant de rattraper sa nièce.

_-Non, non! Rien de tout cela! _Répliqua Élizabeth sans prendre la peine de ralentir, ni même de se retourner.

Toujours suivie des Gardiners, Élizabeth se pressa de retourner vers la maison et de regagner le cabriolet qui les attendait toujours devant l'entrée principale de l'immense demeure. Monsieur et madame Gardiner ralentirent le pas à maintes reprises occupés qu'ils étaient à admirer quelques fleurs et quelques petits arbustes inconnus d'eux. Étant parvenue à atteindre le cabriolet, Élizabeth frémit en entendant des pas qui s'approchaient rapidement et qui provenaient de la cour intérieure de la demeure.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, je voulais m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir reçu comme il convient il y a quelques minutes._ Lui lança William le souffle court. _Vous ne partez pas j'espère?_ S'inquiéta-t-il.

_-Il vaut mieux oui! Je crois qu'il le faut_! Son oncle et sa tante s'approchèrent discrètement et se tirent à l'écart.

_-Vous n'aimez pas la maison?_

_-Au contraire! Je l'admire beaucoup! _Réalisant tout à coup que ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées autrement par William, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :_ Qui n'apprécierait pas un tel lieu?_

_-Connaissant votre grande sincérité! Toute remarque faite de votre part prend une grande valeur!_

_-Merci!_

Constatant que le couple qui se tenait derrière Élizabeth semblait mal à l'aise, William lui proposa : _Que diriez-vous de me présenter à vos amis?_

_-Bien sur! Pardonnez-moi! Monsieur et madame Gardiner! Voici monsieur William Darcy!_

_-Enchanté! _Répondit William en s'inclinant galamment. En se redressant, il s'adressa à la tante d'Élizabeth pour lui demander :_ Vous aimez la région, j'espère?_

_-Oui, car j'ai vécu toute mon enfance dans le village de Lampton. _Lui expliqua madame Gardiner.

_-Lampton est un beau village, je vous l'accorde! J'avais l'habitude de m'y rendre à pied lorsque j'étais jeune. Je me rendais toujours à un endroit précis pour admirer un arbre qui me fascinait. Vous devez l'avoir déjà vu. Il est unique, majestueux et très haut. Il se trouve à la sortie du village, près de la grosse pierre grise?_

_-Vous parlez certainement du chêne centenaire? À côté du cimetière?_

_-Oui, c'est celui-là! Et vous monsieur Gardiner, aimez-vous la pêche? _S'enquit-il en se tournant vers l'oncle d'Élizabeth qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

_-Énormément monsieur Darcy!_

_-Alors pourquoi ne pas venir taquiner le poisson dans le lac qui se trouve à environ une heure de marche de ma propriété. Des truites arc-en-ciel, des mouchetées et quelques grosses truites grises n'attendent que vous. Venez quand bon vous semble pendant votre séjour ici. Mes hommes vous fourniront tout l'attirail nécessaire si je ne suis pas là._

_-Merci, c'est très aimable à vous._

_-D'ailleurs, si vous n'êtes pas trop pressés, j'aimerais vous montrer l'étang que j'ai ensemencé avec de très grosses carpes._

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent tranquillement tout occupés qu'ils étaient à parler de pêche. Élizabeth et sa tante se mirent lentement au pas derrière eux.

_-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi les gens le trouvent orgueilleux! _Lui mentionna alors sa tante sur le ton de la confidence.

_-Il l'était pourtant! Je me demande ce qui peut avoir provoqué cette transformation._

_-Vraiment intriguant, n'est-ce pas?_

Ayant rattrapés les hommes, madame Gardiner reprit lentement sa place aux côtés de son époux, laissant le champ libre à leur hôte pour s'approcher d'Élizabeth.

_-Je suis heureux de vous revoir mademoiselle Bennet!_

_-Nous vous croyions tous en ville autrement nous n'aurions jamais osés venir jusqu'ici pour vous déranger._

_-Je suis arrivé plus tôt que prévu! J'avais des choses à régler avec mon régisseur autrement je ne serais arrivé que demain avec mes invités._

_-Georgianna sera-t-elle du voyage? _S'intéressa Élizabeth_._

_-Oui et elle sera accompagnée de monsieur Bingley et de ses sœurs. Georgianna souhaitera certainement vous revoir. Nous permettrez-vous d'aller vous visiter à l'auberge après son arrivée?_

_-Oh oui! _S'exclama-t-elle avec emphase avant de se ressaisir et ajouter beaucoup plus calmement. _Je serais très heureuse de revoir Georgianna!_

_-J'en suis enchanté!_

Quelques minutes plus tard, les visiteurs prirent congé de William et rentrèrent à l'auberge en échangeant leurs impressions sur la maison, les alentours et surtout sur le propriétaire des lieux.

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'Élizabeth rentrait d'une longue promenade dans les environs. Elle remarqua qu'un cabriolet portant les armoiries des Darcy était arrêté devant l'auberge. Son cœur se mit à battre très rapidement. Elle se pressa de gravir l'escalier et d'aller remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue. En entrant dans le salon privé qu'avaient réservé les Gardiner, Élizabeth constata que monsieur Darcy était seul.

_-Pardonnez-moi monsieur Darcy! J'espère que je ne vous n'avez pas eu à attendre trop longtemps._

_-Aucunement je vous l'assure! Me permettez-vous d'aller chercher ma sœur et monsieur Bingley, ils ont préférés attendre en bas. Charles a insisté pour nous accompagner lorsqu'il a su que nous venions vous voir?_

_-Certainement! J'ai bien hâte de les revoir tous les deux!_

Darcy sortit rapidement de la pièce. Le premier à entrer fut nul autre que monsieur Bingley.

_-Ah! Mademoiselle Bennet! Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir! Comment allez-vous? _S'exclama celui-ci avec bonne humeur.

_-Très bien monsieur Bingley!_

_-Maintenant, dites-moi, comment vont vos sœurs?_

_-Elles se portent toutes bien, merci!_

_-Sont-elles toutes encore à Longbourne?_

-_Toutes sauf une!_ Comme une lueur de panique s'alluma dans le regard de monsieur Bingley et qu'Élizabeth comprit aisément à quoi l'attribuer, elle enchaîna aussitôt : _Ma sœur Lydia séjourne présentement à Bryton, mais toutes mes autres sœurs sont encore à la maison! _

Maintenant totalement soulagé, Charles la gratifia de son plus beau sourire avant d'ajouter : _Vous savez, je ne peux me souvenir de moments plus heureux que ceux que j'ai vécus dans le Hertfordshire!_

Élizabeth fut distraite par l'arrivée de Georgianna.

_-Georgianna!_ S'exclama Élizabeth avant de serrer la jeune fille contre elle et lui faire la bise sur les deux joues. _Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir! Comment allez-vous?_

_-Beaucoup mieux, merci. J'étais tellement heureuse lorsque William m'a appris que vous étiez dans la région. Il faut venir nous rendre visite à Pemberley avec votre tante et votre oncle! _Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil en direction de William, elle s'enquit _: Que diriez-vous de venir dîner avec nous,_ _disons dans deux jours?_

_-Je m'empresse d'accepter votre invitation en mon nom et au nom des Gardiner._

Les trois visiteurs restèrent encore une demi-heure avant de prendre congé.

Le lendemain, Élizabeth et les Gardiner se rendirent à Pemberley pour prendre le thé. Les hommes étant momentanément occupés à l'extérieur, Élizabeth discuta avec Georgianna et endura tant bien que mal la présence de Caroline et de Louisa Bingley. Élizabeth passa un certain temps à essayer de soutenir la conversation, mais finit par ne s'adresser qu'à Georgianna. Vers trois heures, on leur servit le thé ainsi qu'une légère collation. C'est alors qu'elles étaient occupées à déguster un plateau de fruits frais que les hommes firent leur entrée. Élizabeth constata que les attentions de Caroline étaient toujours dirigées vers William. Celui-ci souhaita respectueusement la bienvenue aux Gardiners avant d'aller baiser la main d'Élizabeth sous le regard intéressé de Caroline. Après quelques minutes de discussion Georgianna et Élizabeth furent nommées volontaires pour aller jouer sur le piano qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Élizabeth s'exécuta la première. William fut incapable de détacher ses yeux de la jeune fille. Georgianna, qui était au fait de la demande en mariage que William avait déjà adressé à Élizabeth, fut heureusement la seule à comprendre ce que pouvait cacher son sourire et la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux. Lorsqu'Élizabeth s'arrêta de jouer, elle fut applaudie et remerciée chaleureusement par tous les convives à trois personnes près (les deux sœurs Bingley et monsieur Hurst qui ronflait bruyamment endormis sur le canapé). Élizabeth changea de place avec Georgianna qui accepta de jouer, mais qui refusa de chanter. Élizabeth laissa Georgianna s'installer et se dirigea lentement vers le groupe de spectateurs. Arrivée à la hauteur de Caroline, elle fut arrêtée par cette dernière.

_-J'ai entendu dire que le régiment venait de quitter votre région pour aller s'installer à Bryton!_ Énonça-t-elle avant d'ajouter d'un ton mielleux : _Ce doit être une grosse perte pour votre famille?_

Remarquant le mouvement involontaire que venait de faire William en entendant parler du régiment, Élizabeth s'empressa de lui rétorquer : _Nous arriverons bien à nous passer d'eux._

_-J'ai aussi entendu dire que la compagnie d'un certain gentilhomme serait davantage regrettée..._

_-Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler! _La coupa Élizabeth d'un ton mordant.

_-C'est étrange, mes sources me semblaient bonnes. On m'avait dit que vous aviez apprécié la compagnie de monsieur George Wickham plus que toute autre..._

En entendant Caroline prononcer ce nom, Georgianna se retrouva incapable de garder son attention sur le morceau qu'elle était en train de jouer. Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Voyant monsieur Darcy se lever, Élizabeth le devança et se rendit elle même auprès de Georgianna.

_-Comment pouvez-vous jouer correctement si personne ne vous tourne les pages. Pardonnez-moi Georgianna, je manque à tous mes devoirs!_

La reconnaissance de Darcy put se lire dans les yeux qu'il posa sur Élizabeth. Celle-ci plongea son regard dans ceux-ci de bonne foi et lui répondit par un sourire tout aussi éloquent.

Caroline était furieuse. Elle avait tenté de discréditer Élizabeth aux yeux de Darcy, mais avait seulement réussi à fixer définitivement l'attention de celui-ci sur la jeune fille.

Une fois la soirée terminée Élizabeth et les Gardiners prirent congé de leur hôte et se donnèrent rendez-vous comme convenu pour le souper du lendemain.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Élizabeth se leva, déjeuna et se prépara à accompagner les Gardiner à l'église. Avant de sortir, la domestique de l'auberge lui remit deux lettres de sa sœur aînée. L'une étant datée de la semaine précédente, alors que la deuxième avait été écrite, trois jours plus tôt. Élizabeth demanda aux Gardiner de l'excuser, préférant rester pour lire ses lettres. Une fois tranquille, elle s'installa confortablement et commença sa lecture. Le ton de la lettre de Jane n'était pas celui auquel Élizabeth était accoutumée. Elle ne tarda pas à en comprendre la raison. Jane lui apprit qu'une semaine plus tôt, en pleine nuit, ils avaient tous réveillés par l'arrivée d'un messager qui venait leur apporter d'alarmantes nouvelles. Lydia avait pris la fuite avec monsieur George Wickham en direction de Gretna Green, où ils comptaient se marier. Lydia n'avait laissé qu'une courte note à la femme du Colonel Smith laissant entendre qu'elle était satisfaite de son sort et déterminée à ce qu'on dise d'elle un jour que la plus jeune des Bennet fut la première à se marier. Élizabeth déposa sa lettre quelques instants, trop indignée pour continuer à lire.

_«Elle n'est quand même pas assez idiote pour croire qu'il va réellement l'épouser?»_

Reprenant sa lecture, elle constata que les pensées de Jane faisaient écho aux siennes et que toutes deux présentaient le pire. La première lettre se termina donc sur cette incertitude et sur la promesse d'écrire dès que de nouvelles informations pourraient être transmises. Élizabeth savant que la seconde lettre pouvait être déterminante pour elle et pour chacune de ses sœurs.

_«Allons-nous toutes devoir payer pour le geste de Lydia?»_

Elle se résigna à ouvrir la seconde lettre. Jane lui y apprenait qu'ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle des deux fuyards. Monsieur Bennet n'avait pas réussi à les retracer et prévoyait orienter ses recherches vers Londres. Madame Bennet était enfermée dans sa chambre depuis l'annonce de la fuite de sa fille et était bien déterminée à n'en sortir qu'une fois celle-ci retrouvée. Jane terminait sa lettre en priant Élizabeth de revenir rapidement et sollicitait l'aide de monsieur Gardiner qui avait l'immense avantage de connaître Londres de fond en comble. Élizabeth ne put contrôler ses larmes. Elle savait qu'il lui fallait regagner Longbourne le plus rapidement possible.

_«Où est mon oncle?» _S'enquit-elle à voix haute en marchant vers la porte.

_-Monsieur Darcy mademoiselle!_ Lui annonça une domestique de l'auberge en ouvrant la porte au moment même où Élizabeth y arrivait.

_-Excusez-moi, je dois vous laisser, il faut à tout prix que je retrouve mon oncle!_ Lui annonça-t-elle en balbutiant aussitôt qu'il arriva devant elle.

Constatant l'état anormal de la jeune femme, William s'inquiéta : _Mon dieu, mais que se passe-t-il?_

_-Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre! Je dois rattraper les Gardiner!_

-En ce cas, laissez-moi aller les chercher ou plutôt envoyer un domestique? Vous n'êtes décidément pas en état d'y aller! Holà! Quelqu'un? S'écria-t-il en direction du corridor afin de faire revenir la domestique. _Veuillez envoyer quelqu'un à la recherche de monsieur et madame Gardiner! Ils sont partis en direction de_… La questionna-t-il du regard.

_-De l'Église! _Répondit-elle.

_-De l'Église!_ Aussitôt que la domestique se fut éloignée, William s'intéressa à nouveau à la jeune femme et l'entraîna dans la pièce en refermant la porte derrière eux. _Maintenant, venez-vous asseoir mademoiselle Bennet!_

_-Êtes-vous certain qu'on va les retrouver? _S'inquiéta Élizabeth.

_-Ne vous en faites pas! Venez plutôt vous asseoir! Vous n'avez pas l'air bien!_

_-Non ça va, je vous l'assure! _Mentit-elle.

_-Votre visage contredit cette affirmation! Puis-je vous donner quelque chose pour vous remettre? Un verre de vin? Je vous assure que vous êtes très pâle!_

-Non, je vous remercie! Ce ne sera pas nécessaire! Je vais très bien! C'est simplement que j'ai reçu de terribles nouvelles de Longbourne.

Incapable de poursuivre, Élizabeth s'arrêta, baissa la tête et laissa tomber quelques larmes. Très mal à l'aise, William ne savait plus où se mettre ni même quoi dire. Il opta finalement pour attendre que la tempête passe.

-Jane m'a écrit pour m'annoncer que Lydia a pris la fuite avec monsieur Wickham! Réagissant au mouvement de surprise de Darcy, Élizabeth s'empressa d'ajouter : _Tout est de ma faute! J'aurais dû la mettre en garde contre lui, j'étais la seule à savoir à qui elle avait affaire! Comment se fait-il que je n'aie rien vu venir! Lydia et Wickham, ça semble si bizarre, je ne comprends pas! Elle n'a rien! Pas de fortune, pas de relations! Rien qui puisse le tenter! _Constatant que William se levait et s'éloignait d'elle, Élizabeth reprit la parole : _Serait-il possible qu'il puisse l'aimer? Non, c'est tout à fait impossible. Mais alors, comment pourrons nous négocier avec un tel homme? Nous n'avons aucune chance._

_-Je suis sans voix! Choqué et sans voix! Mais êtes-vous sure que tout a été tenté pour les retrouver?_

-_Mon père est parti dès qu'il a été informé de leur fuite. Il s'est rendu à Gretna Green pour lire les registres et il y est resté trois jours. Lydia et George ne s'y sont pas présentés. Ensuite, il s'est rendu à Londres où il a commencé faire la tournée des hôtels et des auberges. C'est pour cette raison qu'il demande l'aide de mon oncle. Celui-ci connaît cette ville jusque dans ses moindres recoins._ Portant ses mains à son visage, Élizabeth s'exclama : _Londres est si vaste! Les y retrouver est presque impossible! Il est trop tard! Je suis responsable de tout! Ma famille toute entière va payer pour une bêtise que j'aurais pu prévenir._

_-Je sens bien que ma présence vous importune! Je vais vous laisser. Je présume que cet incident privera ma sœur du plaisir de vous voir ce soir à Pemberley comme prévu?_

_-Oh, c'est vrai, j'oubliais le dîner! Nous allons devoir vous faire faux bond. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de lui transmettre nos regrets! Veuillez lui dire qu'un «imprévu» nous rappelle à Longbourne immédiatement. Elle apprendra la vérité bien assez tôt! Les mauvais langues voyagent plus vite que les bonnes._

_-Soyez assurée de ma discrétion!_ Il s'inclina devant elle et ajouta : _Au revoir mademoiselle Bennet!_

_-Au revoir! Et merci pour tout!_

De retour chez lui, Darcy s'empressa d'aller rejoindre ses invités espérant que l'effort qu'il devrait fournir pour participer à la conversation lui permettrait de se changer les idées.

_-William, où étais-tu? Je te cherchais pour discuter du programme de notre petite soirée. J'ai eu une grande discussion avec le Chef. Je crois que tu ferais mieux de passer le voir..._

_-Certainement, d'autant plus que le souper n'aura pas lieu! Enfin je veux dire que nous ne devons plus compter sur la présence de mademoiselle Bennet et des Gardiners. Ils ont un empêchement..._

_-Comment le sais-tu? _S'enquit Georgianna.

_-Je suis allé leur rendre visite très tôt ce matin!_

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières... décommander de la sorte...et le jour même!... _S'emporta Caroline.

_-Un «imprévu» rappelle mademoiselle Bennet à Longbourne._

_-J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave... à aucun membre de la famille... _S'inquiéta Charles en s'approchant de leur petit groupe.

_-Comme c'est dommage!_ S'écria Georgianna.

_-Elle m'a demandé de te dire au revoir et de te remercier. _Ajouta William.

_-Parle-t-elle de revenir nous voir une fois cette affaire réglée? _S'enquit sa sœur.

_-Nous n'avons pas pu en discuter!_

_-Que ferons-nous de cette soirée alors? _S'enquit Louisa en arrivant près de sa sœur_._

_-Laissez-moi m'occuper de vous organiser une soirée digne des plus grands rois. _Proposa Caroline à la ronde avant de se tourner vers Georgianna pour lui demander :_ Accepterez-vous de nous distraire avec votre musique?_

_-Certainement! _Répondit poliment la jeune femme.

_-Excusez-moi, je vais aller me changer_! Les avertit William tout de suite après avoir regarder sa sœur.

Le reste de la journée se déroula paisiblement. Le comportement du Maître de Pemberley étant en tout point conforme à son habitude, Georgianna fut la seule à remarquer qu'à certain moment, William semblait absent et préoccupé. Elle espérait avoir l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec lui pour le questionner et en apprendre plus sur son entretien avec Élizabeth et son départ précipité. Aucun rapprochement ne fut possible tant que William fut accaparé par Caroline Bingley qui déployait toutes ses ressources pour capter l'attention du jeune homme. Après un souper présidé par celle qui s'imposait d'office comme la première dame de Pemberley, les hommes quittèrent la salle à manger, discutèrent entre eux et prirent un petit verre de madère. De retour au salon, Darcy s'installa à l'écart et n'adressa plus un mot à personne.

_-Alors monsieur Darcy! À quoi songez-vous donc? J'espère que vous ne pensez pas encore à cette petite gourde d'Éliza! _S'enquit Caroline en s'arrêtant devant lui.

_-PARDON?_ S'emporta William aussi surprit par la remarque de Caroline que par sa propre réaction. Lorsqu'il réalisa que tous les regards convergeaient vers lui et que des yeux remplis d'étonnement le fixaient avec intérêt, il déglutit, se leva et s'excusa : _J'ai besoin de me retrouver seul quelques instants._

Georgianna était très inquiète au sujet de son frère. Elle repensa tout à coup à la scène de la veille, au moment où, poussé à bout par Caroline, William avait exprimé clairement sa préférence pour Élizabeth. Selon Georgianna, Caroline n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Lorsque William, Charles et Georgianna étaient revenus de l'extérieur où ils avaient assisté au départ de leurs invités, Caroline et Louisa avaient échangé leurs impressions au sujet d'Élizabeth. Caroline affirmait qu'à cause du soleil, mademoiselle Bennet avait perdu le peu de beauté qu'elle possédait. William s'était alors rembruni et, remplissant son verre de madère, était allé prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de son ami. Devant un public aussi silencieux, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que Caroline s'arrête. Sur le même ton et dans les mêmes intentions, elle brossa un portrait si peu flatteur d'Élizabeth que Georgianna n'avait pu s'empêcher de fixer son frère avec curiosité, tant ses yeux reflétaient sa tourmente.

_-Je pourrais même reprendre vos propres mots monsieur Darcy. «Mademoiselle Bennet, une beauté? Autant dire que sa mère est une femme d'esprit!» _S'était alors moqué la sœur de Charles.

Seule spectatrice amusée de la performance de Caroline, Louisa Hurst, avait éclaté d'un rire aussi sonore qu'inconvenant.

_-Mais vous avez paru l'apprécier davantage par la suite. _Avait alors poursuivi Caroline.

_-Personnellement, je l'ai toujours trouvée jolie et... _Avait mentionné Charles à son tour, sans toutefois réussir à alléger l'atmosphère.

Encouragé par les paroles de son ami, William avait alors affirmé : _Moi de même! Mais c'était avant de bien la connaître. Car maintenant, je considère mademoiselle Bennet comme l'une des femmes les plus accomplies de ma connaissance._

La déconfiture de Caroline avait été totale. Pour infliger une telle souffrance à la sœur de son ami, en plus d'avoir été poussé à bout, William avait dû laisser son «orgueil de côté» et laisser parler son cœur. La pensée que par convoitise, mademoiselle Bingley avait alors usé d'un stratagème qu'elle même avait condamné lorsqu'en d'autres circonstances, elle avait accusé Élizabeth de s'en servir.

«_Comment une femme peut-elle espérer se faire valoir en abaissant une autre jeune fille? Mademoiselle Bingley, bien fait pour vous!» _Se dit Georgianna en pensée avant de repenser à son frère et à la situation qui semblait le préoccuper : «_Il faut donc qu'il se soit passé quelque chose lors de son dernier entretien avec Élizabeth. Aurait-il tenté sa chance une seconde fois? Se seraient-ils querellés?»_

Elle se résigna à attendre l'instant où tous leurs invités seraient occupés pour aller voir William.

_-William, pourquoi ne viens-tu pas te joindre à nous?_ Lui demanda-t-elle en entrant dans sa chambre après avoir frappé à sa porte et avoir attendu qu'il lui en donne la permission.

_-Excuse-moi Georgianna, je manque à tous mes devoirs. J'ai eu besoin de solitude c'est tout! D'ailleurs, tu arrives à temps! Je dois justement te consulter à propos de certaines affaires qui réclament mon attention à Londres. Je me trouve dans une impasse. Trois jours de travail m'attendent là-bas. Il s'agit de petites tâches que j'avais délaissées considérant qu'elles pouvaient très bien attendre mon retour! Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu que nos invités restent aussi longtemps. Et comme ils parlent encore de prolonger leur séjour... Pour ma part, il serait risqué de remettre le règlement de ses affaires à une date ultérieure. Idéalement, je devrais partir demain matin! Mon problème, et c'est là que tu pourras m'aider, c'est de savoir quoi faire de nos invités? Dois-je leur demander de partir ou leur donner la permission de rester en sachant que tu t'occupes de tout. Qu'en penses-tu?_

_-Ne peux-tu pas confier ces affaires à quelqu'un d'autre?_

_-Non, moi seul peux m'en occuper!_

_-Alors pars! Règles tes affaires et reviens!_

_-Et, que ce passera-t-il si mes affaires prennent plus de temps que prévu?_

-Les affaires sont les affaires... Les Bingley sont les Bingley. Tu t'occupes des affaires, moi des Bingley. C'est bon pour maintenant comme pour les autres jours!

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, mais revint sur ses pas pour le prévenir: _William! À ton retour, j'aimerais que nous ayons une conversion au sujet d'Élizabeth!_

_-Pourquoi, quelque chose te tracasse à son sujet?_

_-Non, quelque chose me tracasse à ton sujet..._

_-J'aimerais avoir une réponse à te donner..._

Tôt le lendemain, comme convenu avec sa sœur, William partit pour Londres. Après avoir cordialement salué ses invités, il les pria de demeurer à Pemberley et d'attendre son retour.

_-Je ne devrais pas être absent plus de trois jours._

Pourtant, trois, quatre et même cinq jours passèrent sans que ses invités ne le voient revenir. Charles et ses sœurs commencèrent à parler de leur départ. Des nouvelles du Maître des lieux finirent par arriver annonçant que par nécessité il devait prolonger son séjour à Londres d'une autre semaine. Désormais assurée de ne pas voir revenir celui qu'elle était bien déterminée à conquérir, Caroline convainquit le reste de sa famille de partir à la fin de la semaine. À l'annonce de cette nouvelle, Georgianna décida de concrétiser l'intention qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps. Elle s'enferma dans la bibliothèque pour écrire une lettre.

_«Chère Élizabeth!_

_J'ai été plus que peinée d'être privée du plaisir de vous recevoir à Pemberley la semaine dernière._

_Le peu de plaisir que j'éprouve en compagnie des sœurs de monsieur Bingley n'a jamais été aussi évident que depuis votre départ de la région. D'autant plus que mon frère nous a quitté également, il y a quelques jours pour régler je ne sais quels importants dossiers à Londres._

_En tant qu'hôtesse, je passe mes journées à m'assurer que les Bingley passent de bons moments. Rien n'est plus facile avec le frère tant il est de nature joviale, mais arriver à contenter ses sœurs et monsieur Hurst n'est pas dans mes capacités._

_Vos conseils, votre présence et votre amitié me manquent._

_Quand je pense à la chance que nous avons eue que vous soyez venus visiter notre belle région et notre demeure au moment même où mon frère arrivait de Londres._

_Depuis cet événement, j'ai repris espoir que vous puissiez, un jour, arriver à voir William autrement qu'en grand frère trop protecteur. À vrai dire, je dois vous avouer qu'il y avait longtemps que je ne l'avais vu l'air aussi heureux. J'en profite pour vous remercier. Vous faites preuve d'une grande générosité en ne nous tenant pas rigueur pour le passé._

_Me voilà donc seule avec les Bingley qui commencent "enfin" à discuter de la possibilité de quitter Pemberley. Surtout que William ne parle pas de revenir! Une idée s'est alors emparée de moi! Elle s'est glissée, insidieusement, dans mon esprit et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en chasser. Je vous demande donc la permission d'aller vous rendre visite à Longbourne. L'occasion est trop belle. Je n'aurais qu'à accompagner les Bingley à Londres et poursuivre ma route jusque chez vous. Qu'en dites-vous? _

_Répondez-moi vite, autrement je serais capable de ne pas attendre votre réponse et de partir!_

_Bien à vous._

_Georgianna Darcy.»_

Au bout de quelques jours, Georgianna reçut enfin la réponse d'Élizabeth. Elle profita d'un instant de tranquillité pour se retirer dans sa chambre et lire le billet de son amie.

_«Bien chère Georgianna,_

_Je prends le peu de temps dont je dispose pour vous apprendre ce que de mauvaises langues vous annonceront bientôt sans égard pour votre nature et pour votre rang._

_Sachez qu'un événement d'une gravité telle s'est produit, qu'il est désormais hors de question que nous correspondions._

_Ma sœur Lydia, qui agissait à titre d'invitée et de femme de compagnie de la femme du Colonel, à Bryton, s'est suffisamment entichée de Georges Wickham pour consentir à un enlèvement. Sachant tout l'émoi que cette nouvelle va vous causer, je vous suggère de n'y voir que la confirmation du caractère volage d'un jeune homme qui attira un jour votre attention. _

_Je venais tout juste d'apprendre cette affreuse nouvelle lorsque votre frère est venu me rendre visite à l'auberge. J'étais si bouleversée et votre frère si attentif que je lui ai révélé toute l'odieuse affaire. Il a été très compréhensif et a généreusement accepté de ne pas vous mettre au courant afin d'éviter de vous peiner. Votre lettre me confirme que les mauvaises langues ne voyagent pas aussi vite que je ne l'avais craint._

_Vous comprenez maintenant la raison de mon départ soudain de même que celle qui m'oblige à vous défendre de vous rendre jusqu'ici. Je vous y écrirai si un miracle venait à se produire. _

_Merci de votre gentillesse et de votre amitié._

_Celle qui restera toujours votre amie Élizabeth Bennet.»_

Georgianna comprit enfin à quoi attribuer l'air abattu de son frère lors de son retour de l'auberge. Elle devina également qu'un lien de cause à effet liait la fuite du couple et le départ de William pour Londres.

«_Oh! Non! Il ne pourra jamais trouver Wickham! Moi seule sait où, ils peuvent se cacher!_ Pensa Georgianna avant de voir réapparaître dans sa tête la petite auberge située à une heure de route de Londres en partant vers le nord. _C'est là que Wickham devait m'emmener! Et voilà qu'il s'y trouve avec une autre! Il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire...»_

Georgianna confirma aux Bingley qu'elle ferait route avec eux jusqu'à Londres. Une fois arrivée en ville, elle leur remit une lettre adressée à William dans laquelle elle lui annonçait qu'elle séjournerait temporairement chez mademoiselle Seegram, sa partenaire d'étude.

«_Voilà ce que tous et particulièrement William devra croire!» _Énonça-t-elle à voix haute avant d'ordonner au cocher de poursuivre sa route.

_**...À suivre...**_

_**Miriamme**_


	9. La mission de Georgianna

_**Neuvième partie**_

Les mensonges les mieux réussis étant quelques fois composés de vérités, celui de Georgianna frisait la perfection puisqu'il était déjà dans ses habitudes d'aller saluer Sarah Seegram sa partenaire d'étude lorsqu'elle était de passage à Londres. Une fois débarrassée de tous les membres de la famille Bingley, Georgianna ordonna au cocher de la conduire jusque dans les beaux quartiers de la ville. Lorsque le cabriolet atteignit enfin le domicile où elle souhaitait trouver un allié, elle demanda au cocher de revenir la chercher dans une heure.

_-Mademoiselle Georgianna! Quelle surprise!_ S'exclama Matthew, le domestique de la tante de Georgianna : _Madame votre tante ne m'avait pas annoncé votre visite! D'ailleurs, seul votre cousin est présent ce soir!_

_-Bonsoir Matthew! Merci. N'ayez crainte, ma tante n'est pas au courant de ma venue, j'arrive à l'instant de Pemberley. Pour ce qui est de mon cousin, croyez-vous qu'il me sera possible de le voir?_

_-Laissez-moi allez vérifier. Veuillez aller attendre dans votre pièce préférée._

_-J'y vais de ce pas! Merci Matthew!_ Une fois rendue dans la salle de musique, Georgianna sentit la nervosité la gagner. «_Comment réussir à le convaincre? _Se demanda-t-elle avec anxiété. _Je dois à tout prix le convaincre! Il doit comprendre qu'il n'y a pas d'autres issues possibles!»_

_-Georgianna! Quelle surprise! William n'est pas avec toi?_ S'enquit Fitzwilliam en entrant dans la pièce où l'attendait sa cousine.

_-Non! Comme tu vois, je suis venue toute seule!_

-_D'après ce que Matthew m'a dit, tu arrives à l'instant? _Après avoir vu Georgianna acquiescer, Fitzwilliam lui demanda : _Resteras-tu longtemps à Londres?_

_-Je ne suis que de passage en ville!_

_-Dans combien de temps regagneras-tu Pemberley?_

_-Je ne rentre pas à Pemberley! En tout cas, pas tout de suite... _Répondit-elle, volontairement évasive.

_-Ah bon! Et où comptes-tu aller?_

_-Dans un petit village situé à une heure de route de Londres, vers le nord. Et tu viens avec moi! _Affirma-t-elle en dardant sur lui, deux yeux moqueurs.

_-S'agirait-il d'un ordre ma parole? _S'esclaffa Fitzwilliam.

_-Je parlerais plutôt d'une «mission» ou bien d'une «nouvelle affectation» Colonel!_

_-J'ai beau être un spécialiste des «missions spéciales», c'est la première fois que mon supérieur immédiat appartient au «beau sexe». Es-tu bien certaine que la mission concorde avec type d'entraînement qui me concerne?_

_-Oui, puisqu'il s'agit d'un sauvetage!_

_-Des civils sont en danger? Intéressant! Combien sont-ils?_

_-Deux personnes pour commencer puis quelques individus indirectement concernés par l'affaire!_

Faisant signe à Georgianna de venir s'asseoir près de lui, Fitzwilliam attend qu'elle soit bien installée pour lui proposer : _Allez, changeons de registre, utilisons le langage courant maintenant! Tu as réussi à éveiller ma curiosité!_

Le regardant directement dans les yeux, la jeune femme s'enquit : _Fitzwilliam, je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que tu as de l'affection pour mon frère n'est-ce pas?_

_-C'est donc de lui qu'il s'agit?_

_-De lui et d'une jeune femme! Tu as fait la connaissance de mademoiselle Bennet lorsque tu es allé à Rosings, n'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui, bien sur! Mademoiselle Bennet est une charmante jeune fille..._

_-William est amoureux d'elle! _Affirma Georgianna sans quitter son cousin des yeux.

_-C'est impossible Georgianna! _Protesta-t-il.

_-Il l'a pourtant demandé en mariage!_

_-Incroyable! Quand a-t-il fait cela?_

_-Lors de votre séjour à Rosings!_

_-Je ne peux le croire. Georgianna, tu dois te tromper! Je ne peux répondre des sentiments de ton frère car il est passé maître dans l'art de les garder pour lui, mais ceux de mademoiselle Bennet étaient on ne peut plus clairs: elle ne pouvait pas plus supporter sa présence que son regard scrutateur._

_-Je t'assure que les sentiments de William pour Élizabeth sont bien réels. Il me l'a avoué lui-même._

_-Et il l'aurait demandé en mariage à Rosing?_

_-Oui! Toutefois, William a essuyé un refus catégorique!_

_-C'est évident!_

_-Tu connais assez bien mon frère pour deviner qu'il a dû insister fortement sur la mésalliance qu'il allait contracter en l'épousant plutôt que sur son désir de la voir dire oui._

_-Il était trop sur de lui!_

_-Et comment! Mais il ignorait aussi qu'Élizabeth avait appris de choses sur lui de la bouche d'une personne que nous connaissons très bien tous les deux. Cette histoire nous ramène immanquablement à Wickham et à ses mensonges..._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet connaissait George Wickham?_

_-Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs à cause de lui que l'histoire se complique! En choisissant la carrière militaire, Wickham s'est retrouvé dans le Hertfordshire; le village natal des Bennet et le nouveau lieu de résidence de Charles Bingley. William t'as sûrement parlé de la nouvelle demeure que celui-ci vient d'acheter?_

_-En effet! Je sais également que c'est là que Darcy a vu mademoiselle Bennet pour la première fois!_

_-C'est ça! William et moi accompagnions les Bingley pour rencontrer les gens de la région._

_-Mais alors, ça voudrait dire que... Georgianna, dans le cabriolet qui nous conduisait à Rosings, Darcy s'est vanté d'être intervenu… En fait, le mot qu'il a utilisé alors était «œuvrer». C'est ça, il disait avoir «œuvré» de manière à ce que Charles se détache d'une jeune fille. Il ne parlait pas d'Élizabeth, j'espère?_

Après avoir ri de bon cœur, Georgianna reprit : _Élizabeth et Charles! Non, ce n'est pas vraiment possible! Il parlait probablement de Jane, la sœur aînée d'Élizabeth! _Comprenant tout à coup ce que pouvait impliquer les propos de son cousin : _William serait donc à l'origine de leur séparation? J'espère sincèrement que tu te trompes! _Fitzwilliam lui fait signe que non de la tête : _Alors, voilà la pièce manquante. Élizabeth a dû l'apprendre. Cela expliquerait tout._

_-Mais c'est de ma encore ma faute! Ça alors! Georgianna! C'est moi qui ai raconté cette histoire à mademoiselle Bennet. Mais tu comprends bien que je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que je lui parlais de sa sœur!_

_-Comment aurait-elle pu accepter William après cela?_

_-Darcy a joué de malchance!_

_-D'autant plus que le terrain avait été astucieusement préparé par George!_

_-Et accidentellement retourné par moi!_

-_Sais-tu ce que George raconte à tous ceux qui veulent bien l'entendre?_ _Il affirme que William a refusé de lui remettre sa part d'héritage!_ Fixant avec intérêt le visage surpris de son cousin, Georgianna ajouta _: Qu'il aurait aussi omis de respecter les dernières volontés de notre père en ne lui accordant pas la cure qui se trouve sur les terres de notre domaine._

_-Seigneur! Avec un tel profil, un homme ne peut décidément pas recevoir une réponse favorable._

Les deux restèrent momentanément perdus dans leurs pensées.

_-Georgianna! Tes chances de réussir à les réunir sont bien minces en vérité! Si cela se trouve, Darcy est le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose!_

_-Mais il l'a fait justement! William a écrit à Élizabeth. C'est comme ça qu'elle a appris la vérité à propos de George. Mais il y a mieux, écoute bien, lorsque je suis partie pour Pemberley il y a dix jours, accompagnée de Charles et de ses sœurs, un William totalement transformé nous attendait là-bas! Tu ne devineras jamais sur qui il est tombé en arrivant à Pemberley! Allez, essaie de deviner..._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet!_

_-OUI!_

_-Que faisait-elle dans la région?_

_-Elle était en vacances avec son oncle et sa tante Gardiner. Madame Gardiner est originaire du village de Lampton. Elle a ajouté la visite de Pemberley à leur programme de tourisme. Je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas eu à insister beaucoup pour que nous allions lui rendre visite le lendemain de mon arrivée..._

_-Comment était-elle avec lui?_

_-Parfaitement aimable. N'eut-été de la présence de Caroline Bingley, tout aurait été parfait! Fitzwilliam, je n'ai jamais vu mon frère aussi heureux que pendant ces quelques jours là. Les voir ensemble à Pemberley a été une très grande joie pour moi. J'aurais tout fait pour que Darcy se sente suffisamment en confiance pour se déclarer à nouveau._

_-Il ne l'a pas fait?_

_-Je ne crois pas! Il ne doit pas en avoir eu le temps! Le fantôme de Wickham traînait encore dans le coin..._

_-Quoi?_

_-La plus jeune sœur d'Élizabeth s'est enfuie avec lui!_

_-Je suis dépassé..._

_-Après être allé rencontrer mademoiselle Bennet, William nous a annoncé qu'Élizabeth et les Gardiners devaient rentrer à Longbourne et que lui même devait aller faire un saut à Londres. Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement qu'un lien existait entre ces deux départs précipités. Cependant, lorsqu'Élizabeth m'a écrit pour m'annoncer la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de sa sœur, j'ai compris: William est à la recherche de Wickham!_

_-Je sais qu'il est à Londres, mais il se dit trop occupé pour me voir..._

_-Fitzwilliam, je suis la seule à savoir où George se cache... Et je veux que tu m'accompagnes..._

_-Georgianna, il est hors de question que tu entreprennes une expédition pareille!_

_-C'est que je ne serai pas seule! Tu seras là pour me diriger, me conseiller. Nous pourrions à tout le moins, aller le rencontrer, essayer de le raisonner..._

_-La seule chose raisonnable à faire est d'aller prévenir William. Laisse-le se charger de cette mission..._

_-Les exigences de George seront à la mesure des moyens financiers de celui avec qui il va négocier. Si William s'occupe de la transaction, George saura immédiatement qu'il peut obtenir davantage. Par contre, devant nos modestes moyens, il ne pourra être aussi gourmand!_ Avant que son cousin n'ouvre la bouche pour protester, Georgianna ajouta : _Fitzwilliam, tu connais William aussi bien que moi! Tu sais qu'il ne pourra jamais s'associer avec une famille dont la réputation est à jamais perdue! Il nous faut convaincre George d'épouser Lydia Bennet..._

_-Tout cela n'est pas aussi simple! Il y a tant de détails inconnus, d'imprévus... Je crois encore que nous ne devrions pas intervenir._

_-Très bien! Je n'insiste plus. Seulement, je préfère te prévenir! J'irai seule! Que tu le veuilles où non!_

_-Georgianna, donne-moi au moins un peu de temps pour réfléchir..._

_-Pour ma part, c'est déjà tout réfléchi! Je pars!_

_-Très bien, tu as gagné! J'accepte, mais à une seule condition. Tu me laisse prendre le contrôle des opérations! Ça te va?_

_-Très bien!_

Ils discutèrent encore pendant de longues minutes, finirent par s'entendre sur le déroulement des opérations de même que sur les excuses à donner à tous et chacun pour expliquer leur départ. Georgianna continuera de prétendre se trouver chez Sarah Seegram, alors que Fitzwilliam aura temporairement été envoyé en mission dans les environs de Londres. Passé maître dans l'art de préparer une bataille, le Colonel ordonna à Georgianna de rédiger une courte lettre adressée à Élizabeth.

_«Chère Élizabeth,_

_Votre dernière lettre a été un tel choc pour moi. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais cru une telle chose possible. Quand je pense à tout le mal que ces deux innocents peuvent faire autour d'eux, je suis accablée de honte. Mais ne suis pas passée à deux doigts de commettre la même erreur il n'y pas si longtemps. _

_Je suis déterminée à vous aider que vous le vouliez ou non! Je crois savoir où votre sœur et monsieur Wickham ont pu se rendre. Je suis résolue à agir de manière à m'assurer que tout rentre dans l'ordre._

_Je suis devenue grâce à vous une personne très décidée._

_Souhaitez-moi bonne chance._

_P.s.: Mon frère se trouve présentement à Londres. Il n'est pas au courant de mes intentions, veuillez ne pas l'inquiéter. Je vous contacterai dès que j'aurai du nouveau._

_Votre amie Georgianna Darcy.»_

L'effet produit par cette lettre fut exactement celui escompté par le Colonel. Élizabeth et sa tante quittèrent précipitamment Longbourne pour se rendre à Londres.

De son côté, venant tout juste de répondre négativement à la troisième invitation des Bingley cette semaine, Darcy regardait pensivement la courte lettre du Colonel qui l'informait de sa soudaine affectation dans la banlieue de Londres.

_«J'aurais dû accepter d'aller au théâtre avec lui! Cela aurait au moins contribué à me distraire de mes sombres pensées!»_

Promenant ses yeux sur le reste de son courrier de la journée, il ramassa sa pile de lettres, les regarda les unes après les autres puis s'arrêta subitement en reconnaissant le nom de madame Gardiner. Il oublia immédiatement toutes les autres lettres pour lire le court message que la tante d'Élizabeth lui avait fait parvenir.

_«Cher monsieur Darcy,_

_Ma nièce étant exceptionnellement de passage à Londres où elle séjourne chez moi dans le quartier de Cheapside. Je vous transmets, à sa demande, une invitation pour la soirée. Sachez qu'il est essentiel qu'elle vous voie rapidement puisqu'elle souhaite vous parler de Georgianna._

_Merci de votre bienveillante attention!_

_Madame Gardiner.»_

Darcy rédigea sa réponse et se présenta chez les Gardiner le moment venu. Madame Gardiner, l'accueillit avec toute l'amabilité que son amitié pour le jeune homme lui permettait d'exprimer. Après s'être informé de l'état de santé d'Élizabeth, Darcy fut invité à aller l'attendre au salon.

_-Veuillez vous asseoir confortablement monsieur Darcy! Élizabeth ne saurait tarder. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez à Londres._ Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour. _Je vous croyais toujours à Pemberley!_

_-Voilà bientôt deux semaines que je suis revenu!_

Un long silence régna entre les deux.

_-Dites-moi? Est-ce trop indiscret de vous demander si votre mari est toujours à la recherche de Wickham? _S'enquit finalement William.

_-Monsieur Bennet et lui s'attaquent présentement à la banlieue de Londres. Ils veulent passer la ville au peigne fin! _Lui expliqua madame Gardiner.

-_Bonsoir monsieur Darcy!_ S'exclama Élizabeth en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Se levant pour la saluer, William s'inclina : _Bonsoir mademoiselle Bennet! Le voyage n'a pas été trop pénible?_

_-Juste ce qu'il faut de bosses je vous assure... Juste ce qu'il faut! _Répondit-elle en allant s'asseoir à côté de sa tante.

_-Votre famille se porte bien?_

_-Nous sommes toutes en excellente santé..._

_-Pardonnez-moi, mais mon mari rentre à l'instant! Si vous voulez bien me pardonner, je vais aller aux nouvelles. Je viendrai vous prévenir s'il y a du nouveau. _S'excusa madame Gardiner avant de quitter la pièce.

_-Merci beaucoup! _Lui rétorqua William avant de se tourner vers Élizabeth.

Se levant pour aller se mettre devant la cheminée pour échapper à l'examen attentif de William, Élizabeth se retourna lentement vers lui pour lui demander : _Monsieur Darcy, étiez-vous au courant que votre sœur avait l'intention de venir me voir à Longbourne après votre départ de Pemberley?_

_-Grands Dieux non! Je l'ignorais!_

_-Elle m'a écrit une longue lettre dans laquelle elle me demandait la permission de venir me voir._

_-Elle ne l'a pas fait j'espère? _S'insurgea William.

_-Non, rassurez-vous, je lui ai expliqué la situation..._

_-Vous lui avez dit la vérité? _S'exclama William.

_-Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre!_ Se défendit Élizabeth.

_-Vous avez bien fait. Seulement, il est dommage que vous ayez eu à lui faire part de la situation «précaire» dans laquelle vous vous trouvez!_

_-Si seulement il ne s'agissait que d'une «situation précaire» comme vous dites. Chez nous à Longbourne, elle est plutôt ressentie comme une CALAMITÉ! Ma mère ne parle que de cela toute la journée! Et voilà qu'hier, pour couronner le tout, je recevais une autre lettre de votre sœur - plus grave que la première._ Joignant la parole au geste, Élizabeth sortit une lettre de sa manche et la tendit à William. _Tenez, lisez-la vous-même!_

_-C'est impossible! Georgianna se trouve chez une amie, depuis trois jours!_ Protesta William avec vigueur après avoir lu la lettre qu'Élizabeth lui avait remise.

Se sentant à nouveau attaquée par les propos de William, Élizabeth s'emporta à son tour : Georgianna ne m'a jamais menti!

William la regarda attentivement. Son expression passa de la surprise à la colère la plus noire. Élizabeth détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. _Je suis désolée! Tout est de ma faute! Je sais que j'aurais dû lui apprendre les choses autrement!_

William se mit à marcher de long en large sous les yeux d'Élizabeth qui en conclut que le jeune homme en avait après elle. _Je vous assure que je n'ai pensé qu'à la réputation de votre sœur!_

S'arrêtant de marcher pour venir vers elle, William rétorqua : _Ne vous en faites pas! Vous avez agi pour le mieux, j'en suis bien conscient!_

_-J'aimerais le croire... _

Déboussolée par la gentillesse de son compagnon et tourmentée par la tournure des événements, les yeux d'Élizabeth se remplirent de larmes. La jeune fille se détourna aussitôt et tenta de les lui cacher. William vint se placer directement derrière elle.

_-Tenez, prenez mon mouchoir! _Lui offrit-il poliment.

_-Merci!_ Murmura-t-elle en se tournant pour le saisir.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet?_ S'enquit-il après quelques secondes. _Élizabeth! _Tenta-t-il à nouveau avant de la prendre par les épaules pour la retourner face à lui. Constatant qu'elle pleure de plus belle, William l'attira doucement vers lui et la prit dans ses bras. Au lieu de la consoler, le geste de tendresse de William eut pour effet de la faire pleurer davantage. Élizabeth posa finalement la tête contre son épaule.

_-Il faut profiter de votre séjour chez votre tante pour vous reposer! Vous tourmenter ne règlera rien, je vous l'assure!_

_-Excusez-moi!_ Balbutia la jeune femme avant de tenter de se ressaisir et de se redresser. _Vous avez raison! Pleurer ne sert à rien_! Convint-elle avant de constater qu'il la tenait toujours dans ses bras. _Mais c'est de votre faute aussi!_

-_De ma faute_? S'enquit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

_-Vous êtes trop gentil... _

Constatant que le visage de William se rapproche dangereusement du sien, elle ajouta : _Je n'étais pas préparée à ... _Incapable de poursuivre à cause de la lueur inconnue qu'elle aperçut dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, Élizabeth attendit qu'il prenne la parole à son tour.

_-Élizabeth! J'ai l'intention de vous embrasser!_ Comme son visage arrivait tout près de celui de la jeune fille, William la prévint à nouveau : _Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, dites-le moi tout de suite, après, je crains qu'il ne soit trop tard..._

_-Monsieur Darcy, vous n'avez pas ma permission..._

Le jeune homme trouva une toute autre réponse sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. La douceur des lèvres de William et la fragilité d'Élizabeth ne tardèrent pas à transformer leur étreinte en quelque chose de plus difficile à contrôler. La bouche du jeune homme se fit plus possessive, celle d'Élizabeth plus offerte. Le désir du jeune homme ne faisait que croître. Constatant que les lèvres d'Élizabeth répondaient aux siennes, William plaça l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque afin de la maintenir plus fermement et rapprocha son corps abandonné à l'aide de son autre main. Rien ne pouvait arrêter William maintenant. Il en était incapable. Les mains d'Élizabeth reposaient sur le torse de Darcy, tandis que leurs baisers les emportèrent encore plus loin dans leur soif l'un de l'autre. Il fallut de longues minutes avant que la bouche du jeune homme n'arrive à se contrôler suffisamment pour que les deux jeunes gens puissent reprendre leurs souffles. Lorsque la bouche de William quitta les lèvres d'Élizabeth, la jeune fille garda les yeux clos et laissa tout naturellement sa tête reposer dans le cou du jeune homme. La douleur et la violence de leur première étreinte, échangée dans un tout autre contexte ramena soudainement Élizabeth à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se dégagea de l'étreinte de William, et commença à s'éloigner de lui. À peine eut-elle fait quelques pas en direction du fauteuil que tout se mit à tourner. Elle serait tombée si Darcy n'était pas arrivé à temps pour la soutenir et la mener jusqu'au fauteuil.

_-Je suis désolée! _Déglutit-elle à travers les limbes, une fois assise.

_-Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû prendre une telle liberté! _S'excusa William tout en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui continuait à s'affoler.

_-Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec vous... _Laissa échapper Élizabeth plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

_-Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-Que vous soyez fâché ou non, vous finissez toujours par m'embrasser!_

_-La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de vous embrasser en premier!_ Lui promit William, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

_-Mon époux rentre bredouille encore une fois! Leur apprit madame Gardiner en revenant dans la pièce. Je suis désolée Élizabeth! _

_-Mon père est-il revenu avec lui? _S'enquit la jeune femme avec espoir.

_-Non, il voulait rester en dehors de la ville. _Répondit-elle en s'asseyant en face du couple._ Alors, monsieur Darcy, avez-vous pu rassurer ma nièce au sujet de votre sœur! Il s'agit bien d'une erreur, n'est ce pas?_

_-Malheureusement non! Je suis convaincue que Georgianna est vraiment partie à la recherche de monsieur Wickham. Seulement, je ne la crois pas assez puérile pour être partie seule... Si mes soupçons se confirment, je devrais la retrouver rapidement._

_-Pouvons-nous vous aider?_

-_Pour l'instant non! _Lui répondit-il avant de se retourner vers Élizabeth pour lui demander :_ J'imagine que vous allez rentrer à Longbourne? _Devant la réponse positive de la jeune femme, il enchaîna : _Je compte sur vous pour me faire signe dès si jamais vous recevrez d'autres nouvelles de ma sœur. Quant à vous madame Gardiner, faites moi prévenir dès que votre mari ou quelqu'un d'autre mettra la main sur monsieur Wickham._

_-Croyez-vous possible que votre sœur sache réellement où le trouver? _Lui demanda Élizabeth avec espoir.

_-Georgianna ne serait pas partie sans une bonne raison. Si nous avons de la chance, je retrouverai votre nièce et monsieur Wickham en même temps que ma sœur._

_-Croyez-moi, nous aurions préféré vous éviter d'être mêlé à cette histoire, monsieur Darcy! _Mentionna Élizabeth.

_-Je n'en doute pas! Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Il y a tant à faire et je dispose de peu temps. Au revoir madame Gardiner!_ Ajouta-t-il en avançant vers elle pour lui baiser la main.

_-Au revoir monsieur Darcy! Et merci de votre aide!_

Se tournant vers Élizabeth qui esquissait un mouvement pour se lever également, William la prévint : _Non, restez assise, ne vous dérangez pas..._ Il lui prit la main, la garda quelque temps dans les siennes et lui souffla : _Au revoir Élizabeth!_

Sa tante remarqua aussitôt que le jeune homme venait d'appeler sa nièce par son prénom.

_-Veuillez-me promettre de vous reposer! Je vous donnerai des nouvelles dès que j'en aurai_! Reprit-il.

_-Au revoir et merci monsieur Darcy!_

Darcy se dirigea vers la porte juste après avoir rendu la lettre de sa sœur à Élizabeth.

_-Ah, mademoiselle Bennet, j'oubliais un détail!_ Mentionna-t-il juste avant de franchir la porte. _Si jamais en repensant aux conversations que vous avez eues avec ma sœur, vous songez à sur un détail qui vous semblait anormal ou inusité, veuillez m'en informer. On ne sait jamais, cela pourrait servir. Bonsoir à vous deux!_

Aussitôt installé dans le cabriolet, au lieu de rentrer chez lui, William demanda au cocher de le conduire à la résidence du Colonel Fitzwilliam. Le domestique de la famille lui confirma que son cousin était parti en mission dans les environs de Londres. Ne pouvant obtenir aucune autre information sans devenir indiscret, Darcy prit congé du domestique.

_-Oh! Monsieur Darcy, j'oubliais_! L'arrêta le vieil homme : _Avant de partir, le Colonel Fitzwilliam m'a remis un billet. Il vous était adressé. Je l'ai fait porter chez vous. Votre domestique vous le remettra en rentrant._

_-Je vous remercie Matthew. J'en prendrai connaissance en rentrant chez moi! Bonsoir._

Lorsque Bates, son propre valet lui remit le billet de son cousin, le cœur de William se mit à battre d'appréhension. Camouflant tant bien que mal sa nervosité, il se dirigea rapidement vers la bibliothèque où il s'enferma.

_«Cher Darcy_

_Georgianna est avec moi!_

_Elle dit savoir où se trouve Wickham et veut aller le confronter. _

_Comme elle refuse de me dire où nous allons! Je t'écrirai dès nous aurons retrouvé le GOUGAT en question. Je crois que tu pourras t'acquitter de cette affaire avec beaucoup plus d'aplomb et de muscles que ma charmante cousine._

_Ton cousin et ami, Colonel Fitzwilliam»_

_«Comment vais-je faire pour attendre jusque là ?» _Se demanda William en soupirant_._

**_...À suivre...  
><em>**

_**Miriamme**  
><em>


	10. Liens et dénouements

**Dixième partie**

Pendant ce temps, non loin de Londres, dans une petite localité isolée mais non moins respectable, mademoiselle Lydia Bennet et monsieur George Wickham étaient profondément endormis dans une chambre minuscule et mal entretenue appartenant à l'auberge du **Lys d'or**. De son côté, le Colonel profitait du sommeil de Georgianna pour rédiger un court message pour William afin de le prévenir du résultat de leur recherche. Ceci fait, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et paya grassement le fils de l'aubergiste pour qu'il aille mettre le billet à la poste.

«À_ toi de jouer maintenant William!» _Songea-t-il.

Pendant que le billet se déplaçait lentement mais surement en direction de Londres, les pensées du Colonel se tournèrent vers Georgianna. Il réalisa à quel point la jeune fille timide et réservée qu'il avait connu autrefois s'était transformée rapidement. Sa détermination et son courage étaient maintenant extraordinaires. Il lui avait fallu argumenter des heures et des heures avec elle tant sa volonté était inébranlable et il n'avait rien pu faire pour la dissuader d'entreprendre ce périple.

_«Pourtant, je sais qu'elle est encore fragile. Revoir Wickham dans de telles circonstances... Pourvu que mon billet arrive à temps.»_

Le lendemain matin, il descendit le premier pour s'assurer que le déjeuner leur serait servi dans le petit salon qui communiquait avec leurs deux chambres. Il fut soulagé de constater que ni Lydia, ni Wickham ne s'étaient levés. Il commanda immédiatement le repas du midi sachant le risque qu'ils courraient s'ils devaient redescendre par la suite. En revenant dans sa chambre il constata que Georgianna était réveillée.

_-Ah! Fitzwilliam. Je t'attendais. Il est urgent que nous mettions notre plan au point._

_-Ils dorment encore. D'après l'information que j'ai obtenue de l'aubergiste, ils ont payés pour toute une semaine. Nous avons donc plus de temps qu'il nous en faut pour nous organiser et agir._

_-Très bien!_

Ils discutèrent puis finirent par s'entendre sur le scénario suivant: Fitzwilliam transmettra un billet à Wickham afin de lui donner rendez-vous dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée.

_-Nous devrions le rencontrer demain, à trois heures de l'après-midi. Pas avant! Nous l'attendrons tous les deux._

_-Lydia ne doit surtout pas être présente!_

_-Le billet doit être anonyme et mentionner uniquement qu'une personne souhaite lui faire une proposition d'affaire..._

Georgianna et Fitzwilliam discutèrent ensuite des modalités de la future et difficile négociation. La plus grosse carotte qu'ils pouvaient agiter sous le nez de Wickham étant l'héritage de Georgianna, celui-là même qu'il avait déjà convoité en courtisant la jeune fille auparavant, la jeune fille s'obstinait à vouloir le lui céder convaincue qu'elle était que le bonheur de son frère était en jeu. Fitzwilliam eut beau tenter de l'en dissuader, en désespoir de cause, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se ranger aux arguments de Georgianna, déplorant le fait de ne pas avoir lui même de fortune à offrir.

_-Seulement, nous n'utiliserons ton héritage qu'en dernier recours... «Pourvu que William arrive avant que tous les détails soient réglés!» _Espéra-t-il en se croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

Les deux jeunes gens passèrent la journée à revoir le déroulement de l'entrevue et à se préparer à toutes les éventualités. Fitzwilliam obtint finalement l'accord de Georgianna à l'effet qu'il rencontrera Wickham tout seul d'abord afin d'éviter que celui-ci ne puisse songer immédiatement à exiger la fortune de la jeune femme s'il découvrait qu'elle était l'instigatrice de cette quête.

_-J'enverrai une domestique de l'auberge te prévenir dans ta chambre s'il devient nécessaire que tu interviennes... _La prévint Fitzwilliam tout en priant pour que William soit là assez tôt pour leur éviter de mettre leur plan en application.

Le lendemain matin, après un excellent déjeuner pris en compagnie de sa cousine, Fitzwilliam commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Il ne trouvait pas normal de n'avoir reçu aucune nouvelle de William. Après un léger goûter avalé du bout des doigts vers 12h00, Fitzwilliam conseilla à Georgianna d'aller faire une sieste prétendant avoir lui-même besoin de se reposer. Celle-ci accepta de bonne grâce et s'endormit aussitôt.

Allongé dans son lit de l'autre côté, Fitzwilliam était désespéré. Il se demandait quoi faire dans l'éventualité où William n'arriverait pas à temps. Il cherchait une façon de s'y prendre pour épargner une telle épreuve à sa cousine.

_«Si elle lui offre sa fortune, il ne lui sera même plus possible de faire un bon mariage!» _S'inquiéta-t-il.

Tout à coup, quelques coups discrets furent frappés contre la porte de sa chambre faisant fuir ses pénibles pensées.

_-Qui est là?_ Murmura-t-il tout contre la porte.

_-C'est moi, William! _Lui répondit la voix de son cousin qui se voulait aussi basse que possible.

Ouvrant rapidement la porte et serrant la main de William très chaleureusement, Fitzwilliam lui lança : _Tu arrives juste à temps!_

_-J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu._ S'excusa William en jetant un œil à la ronde afin de vérifier si sa sœur était là.

_-Attend!_ _Il ne faut pas que Georgianna sache que tu es là! _Le prévint Fitzwilliam en entraînant son cousin dans sa propre chambre et en refermant délicatement la porte qui menait au salon_. Laisse-moi te faire part de mon plan._

Le Colonel informa son cousin du plan que lui et Georgianna avaient mis sur pieds. William insista alors pour se substituer à son cousin et rencontrer Wickham seul.

-_Cher William, avant même que nous entrions dans les détails de l'opération, je dois savoir. Est-il vraiment nécessaire de faire tout ceci? _

_-Que veux-tu dire? _S'enquit William en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Si ta sœur a voulu entreprendre de périple, c'est pour te rendre service. Qu'en est-il exactement_? Comme William restait silencieux, le Colonel fronça les sourcils, puis insista:_ Georgianna se trompe-t-elle concernant les sentiments que tu portes à mademoiselle Bennet? Contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous deux, vous ne devez rien à cette famille. _Devant le mutisme renouvelé de William, Fitzwilliam commença à s'impatienter :_ Georgianna n'est plus une enfant! Elle souffre à cause de toute cette mésaventure. Elle ne pense qu'à te rendre heureux. Je ne sais pas pour quelle obscure raison, elle en est venue à croire que tu étais amoureux d'Élizabeth Bennet. Alors, par respect pour elle et pour mon emploi du temps, peux-tu me dire si nous perdons notre temps ici... FAISONS-NOUS TOUT CELA POUR RIEN? _Conclut-il fixant sur son cousin un regard insistant.

Extrêmement troublé par le questionnement tout à fait justifié de Fitzwilliam, William déglutit puis prit enfin la parole sans oser regarder son cousin dans les yeux : _Tout ce que je puis te dire maintenant, c'est qu'ayant déjà été refusé par mademoiselle Bennet, je ne puis prétendre à son affection. Toutefois, par respect pour les sentiments que j'éprouve toujours pour elle, bien qu'ils ne soient pas partagés, je souhaite lui rendre les moyens d'épouser un jour celui auquel elle choisira de donner son cœur. Voilà comment je peux répondre à ta question Fitzwilliam!_

_-Je n'ai plus rien à dire! Reste tranquillement dans ma chambre. Je te ferai prévenir lorsque le temps de descendre sera venu. Quant à moi, je retourne auprès de Georgianna._

Une heure plus tard, Fitzwilliam revint dans sa chambre tout disposé à ne plus la quitter tant que Georgianna le croirait avec Wickham. Il regarda William descendre à sa place en direction du rez-de-chaussée où Wickham l'attendait dans un petit salon près de l'entrée de l'établissement. Lorsque William fit son entrée dans la pièce, la surprise déforma momentanément le visage harmonieux de Wickham. Un sourire moqueur se peignit définitivement sur ses lèvres charnues tandis que William lui expliquait les raisons de sa présence. La durée des négociations fut directement proportionnelle aux exigences du jeune homme. Deux heures furent donc nécessaires pour qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur l'ampleur de la nouvelle fortune de Wickham et sur ses chances d'avancement dans l'armée. En contre partie, Darcy veilla à ce que la contribution financière octroyé au jeune homme soit conditionnelle à la célébration d'un mariage entre lui et Lydia Bennet.

Le Colonel Fitzwilliam fut désigné comme témoin compte tenu que la cérémonie se tiendrait à Londres dans la chapelle privée des officiers. La date fut fixée pour dans deux jours. Finalement, Darcy exigea que le mérite de l'ensemble des négociations soit attribué à monsieur Gardiner afin de libérer les Bennet de toute obligation de le rembourser. Aucun des membres de la famille ne devrait jamais savoir à combien se chiffraient les exigences de Wickham. Fier comme un paon, le futur marié quitta William pour aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Lydia tandis que les deux cousins se retrouvaient pour régler les derniers détails techniques. Lorsque tout fut décidé, William rentra immédiatement à Londres impatient de prévenir les Gardiner tandis que Fitzwilliam retourna auprès de Georgianna qui, comme convenu avec le Colonel un peu plus tôt, l'attendait dans sa chambre, morte d'inquiétude.

_-Fitzwilliam? Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'aies pas fait appeler?_

-_Wickham a été beaucoup plus raisonnable que ce à quoi je m'attendais. _Mentit-il avec difficulté uniquement préoccupé par la tranquillité d'esprit de sa poursuivit donc son explication en abondant dans le même sens :_ Wickham souhaitait effectivement obtenir de l'argent, mais il tenait surtout à ce que ses dettes soient remboursées. Sa seule autre exigence fut que je lui obtienne de l'avancement dans l'armée. Heureusement, c'est le genre de faveur que je suis en mesure de négocier pour lui. Ce qu'il ignore toutefois, c'est que je vais m'arranger pour que son affectation l'éloigne d'ici pour longtemps. Alors voilà, à l'exception de quelques menus détails, il a accepté toutes les autres conditions et se mariera à Londres dans deux jours. Tu n'auras même pas à y assister._

Sautant dans ses bras et laissant échapper un flot de larmes de joie, Georgianna s'exclama : _Oh, Fitzwilliam, c'est merveilleux! Je suis si heureuse. Merci. Fitzwilliam. Merci infiniment. Je te serai à jamais reconnaissante._

-_Mais c'est ton œuvre Georgianna. Cette idée était la tienne. C'est moi qui suis fier d'être ton cousin. _

Georgianna et le Colonel restèrent un long moment lovés l'un contre l'autre savourant l'instant présent comme un trésor. Au bout d'un certain temps, Fitzwilliam commença à ressentir un certain malaise à garder la jeune fille contre lui. Il s'effraya à l'idée que les sentiments qu'il nourrissait envers celle qu'il tenait toujours contre lui, n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux qu'un cousin pouvait éprouver pour sa cousine mais ressemblaient beaucoup plus à la tendresse et au désir qu'un homme ressent lorsque la femme qu'il aime se trouve dans ses bras. Conscient qu'en nourrissant de telles pensées, il jouait avec le feu, Fitzwilliam s'écarta d'elle et lui annonça qu'il était temps de préparer leurs bagages pour rentrer à Londres. Bien que surprise par la soudaine brusquerie de son cousin, Georgianna lui obéit en regagna sa chambre pour aller rassembler ses effets personnels.

«_Vivement la maison_.» Songea Fitzwilliam en exhalant un long soupire de soulagement.

La lettre devant annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux Bennet arriva trois jours plus tard. Écrite de la main de monsieur Gardiner, celle-ci donnait tous les détails relatifs au mariage des jeunes gens de même que concernant la somme des dettes de Wickham que monsieur Gardiner avant déjà payé au nom des Bennet. Une seconde lettre arriva le lendemain de la première, adressée à Élizabeth.

_«Chère mademoiselle Bennet_

_Comme vous le savez déjà, votre sœur et monsieur George Wickham sont désormais mariés. Je sollicite votre générosité et votre discrétion à l'égard des détails concernant le rôle que ma sœur et mon cousin le Colonel Fitzwilliam ont joué dans toute cette affaire. Après avoir réussi à trouver le repère de monsieur Wickham, ils sont arrivés à le convaincre d'épouser votre sœur. C'est à ma demande qu'ils ont tous deux acceptés de taire leur intervention et d'en donner le crédit aux Gardiners. Je ne voulais pas que Georgianna soit associé à cette malheureuse affaire, pas plus que mon cousin d'ailleurs, mais, à vous, je devais dire la vérité._

_Veuillez accepter l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués et mes meilleurs souhaits de bonheur._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy._

_P.s.: Georgianna ne voulait pas que vous sachiez la vérité!»_

Élizabeth était bouleversée. Georgianna méritait vraiment toute son admiration. Élizabeth aurait aimé se sentir libre de lui écrire afin de lui exprimer toute sa reconnaissance, mais était torturée par sa volonté de garder l'anonymat.

_«Comment puis-je remercier la sœur sans trahir le frère?»_

Un sentiment d'abandon traversa l'âme solitaire d'Élizabeth. La lettre qui reposait entre ses mains n'était pas satisfaisante. Le contenu était trop froid. Difficile de croire que cette même écriture lui avait, un autre jour exprimé une toute autre famille de sentiments. Ses lettres avaient tour à tour véhiculées du ressentiment et de la culpabilité, mais jamais cette dure et froide indifférence.

La tristesse d'Élizabeth était si grande qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à se réjouir de la nouvelle que Jane lui apporta, affolée. Contre toute attente, les Bingley revenaient dans la région. Ils annonçaient leur venue pour dans une semaine et avaient envoyé une horde de domestiques avant eux afin de préparer la maison. Élizabeth manifesta sa joie, mais n'arriva pas à chasser la lettre de William de son esprit.

Le jour suivant amena les nouveaux mariés à la maison familiale. Le couple Lydia Wickham fut accueilli froidement par l'ensemble de la famille à l'exception près de madame Bennet qui ne cessait de répéter à quel point elle déplorait que sa Lydia chérie s'installât s'y loin d'elle.

Plus s'étirait la visite de sa sœur, plus Élizabeth eut de la difficulté à contenir sa colère. Les fréquentes allusions de Lydia à la soudaine bonne fortune de Wickham furent plus qu'elle ne put supporter.

_-Il était temps que les qualités de George soient remarquées par quelqu'un... _Confia Lydia à sa mère.

_-Des qualités, ton mari n'a aucune peine à s'en accorder lui-même. _La reprit Élizabeth espérant la faire taire.

_-Le Colonel Fitzwilliam lui-même a avoué que Georges était un excellent cavalier... _Répliqua fortement Lydia.

_-Je ne parlais pas de ces qualités là. _Précisa Élizabeth_._

_-Tout ce que mon mari possède est pleinement mérité... Et il aurait obtenu davantage si cela n'avait pas été de «Fitzwilliam l'orgueilleux» comme l'appelle mon mari._ Se vanta la nouvelle mariée, sans réaliser qu'elle venait de révéler un secret.

_-Tu parles du «Colonel Fitzwilliam»? _Lui demanda aussitôt Élizabeth.

-_Le Colonel? Non, c'est monsieur Darcy que mon époux nomme ainsi._

Réalisant enfin qu'elle venait de commettre un impair, Lydia se couvrit la bouche avec le dos de sa main et s'exclama : _Oups…_

_-Ton mari a une charmante façon de remercier ses bienfaiteurs. _Répliqua Élizabeth pour finir._ «Il me tarde d'aller rencontrer le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Je dois savoir la vérité.» _Se promit-elle mentalement.

Deux jours plus tard, Élizabeth sollicitait la permission d'utiliser la résidence des Gardiner et de convier le Colonel à venir lui rendre visite. Lorsque le jeune homme fut introduit dans le salon par l'intendant des Gardiners, Élizabeth s'empressa de s'incliner devant lui pour le saluer.

_-Colonel Fitzwilliam, je suis très heureuse de vous revoir._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet! Il s'agit d'un plaisir partagé... _Ajouta-t-il après avoir pressé sa main délicatement.

_-Venez-vous asseoir près de moi. J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous dire. _Annonça-t-elle sans attendre davantage.

_-Très bien, je vous écoute. _Répondit-il poliment.

_-Laissez-moi d'abord vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma sœur Lydia. Je vous serai à jamais reconnaissante. Votre cousin à beau avoir insisté pour que je garde le secret, il me faut tout de même vous dire merci au nom de tous les membres de ma famille. _Jetant un œil intéressé sur le Colonel, Élizabeth l'observa tout en se demandant : _«Voyons voir comment il répondra à mes louanges.»_

_-Je vous en prie. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je n'étais présent que pour veiller sur ma cousine._ Finit-il par répondre, extrêmement prudent.

_-Je suis certaine que vous êtes trop modeste et que vous sous-estimez votre participation. Mais puisque vous me parlez de Georgianna. J'aimerais être certaine que l'expérience n'a pas été trop «pénible» pour elle! Pouvez-vous me rassurer sur ce point?_

_-Elle a été très courageuse... en fait, plus que cela, elle a été magnifique. _Admit-il.

_-Si vous saviez comme vos paroles me tranquillisent l'esprit. J'imaginais le pire pour Georgianna. Oh, j'oubliais, par pure curiosité, pouvez-vous me dire à quelle somme s'élevaient les dettes de Wickham?_ Constatant qu'il restait résolument silencieux, Élizabeth poursuivit : _Ma sœur Lydia m'a pourtant affirmé que son époux avait hérité d'une très grosse somme. _

_-Je ne savais pas. _Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_-Colonel Fitzwilliam, loin de moi l'idée de vous torturer, mais, vous devez comprendre qu'il me faut savoir la vérité. _Après que le jeune homme ait acquiescé d'un discret mouvement de la tête, Élizabeth osa enfin s'enquérir :_ «ON» vous a fait promettre de ne rien dire, c'est ça?_

Le jeune homme resta tout aussi silencieux, mais semblait maintenant lutter contre une forte envie de lui communiquer quelque chose. Devinant qu'il était fort probablement lié par une promesse, Élizabeth rusa en lui demandant : _Colonel, votre promesse ne saurait se rapporter également à l'écriture? _

Tout en lui posant la question, elle se leva lentement, approcha une petite table devant lui, mit une plume et une feuille de papier à sa disposition et poursuivit : _Je suppose que monsieur Darcy était avec vous lorsque vous avez rencontré Wickham? _

Après avoir griffonné une brève réponse sur la feuille papier, le Colonel la fit glisser vers la jeune femme qui venait tout juste de se rasseoir auprès de lui. Se penchant légèrement vers la table, Élizabeth découvrir sa réponse et s'exclama aussitôt : _Colonel Fitzwilliam, je ne comprendrai jamais votre cousin. À quel jeu s'adonne-t-il? Ma famille croit être en dette envers les Gardiner et moi, qui suis la seule à connaître l'exacte vérité, je ne suis même libre de le remercier._ S'emporta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers lui à nouveau et le voir hausser les épaules en guise de réponse. _Quelle version de l'affaire a-t-il donnée à Georgianna? _S'enquit-elle ensuite.

_-Pour elle, c'est moi le vrai héros... _Admit-il en grimaçant.

_-Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tant d'intrigues_? S'insurgea-t-elle.

_-William ne chercher qu'à vous aider._

_-Si tel est le cas pourquoi se cache-t-il derrière vous et Georgianna?_

_-Il ne veut pas de votre reconnaissance!_

_-Pour quelle raison?_

_-Demandez-le-lui!_

_-COMMENT VOULEZ-VOUS QUE J'EN DISCUTE AVEC LUI ALORS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS CENSÉE SAVOIR QUE C'EST LUI QUI A TOUT RÉGLÉ! _Hurla la jeune femme avant de lâcher un grand cri d'exaspération.

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, le fait de savoir que mon cousin a joué un rôle dans le mariage de votre sœur, change-t-il quelque chose aux sentiments que vous avez pour lui? _S'enquit le Colonel après un long silence, prenant totalement celle-ci par surprise.

_-Non. Non, pas du tout. Je ne vois pas ce que mes sentiments viennent..._

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, il n'y a pas si longtemps vous avez refusé d'épouser mon cousin, n'est-ce pas?_ La coupa le Colonel.

Comme la jeune femme rougissait violemment et se contentait de hocher la tête pour lui répondre, Fitzwilliam enchaîna aussitôt : _MAINTENANT QUE VOUS SAVEZ CE QU'IL A FAIT POUR VOUS, regrettez-vous la décision que vous avez prise alors?_

_-Si j'éprouve quelques regrets aujourd'hui, cela n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il a accompli pour ma sœur... Je regrette plutôt de ne «pas avoir fait passer ses paroles par le même filtre que celui que j'utilisais pour les autres.»_ Répondit-elle prudemment et en faisant volontairement référence à leur dernière conversation alors qu'il l'avait soupçonnée de juger William trop sévèrement.

_-Et lui avez-vous fait part de ces regrets?_

_-Non pas encore... _

Puis, répondant à l'interrogation muette des yeux du jeune homme, elle ajouta : _Je lui en parlerai dès que je le verrai... Je vous remercie Colonel Fitzwilliam._

_-Très bien, je vous laisse maintenant. Au revoir mademoiselle Bennet! Et bonne chance!_

En sortant de chez les Gardiner, le Colonel n'avait qu'une idée en tête : aller retrouver Georgianna. Il ne souhaitait surtout pas que son affection pour sa cousine, prenne autant de détours que ce qui se tramait orageusement entre Élizabeth et William. Comment deux êtres pouvaient-ils se méprendre autant sur leurs intentions et leurs sentiments? Le Colonel était épuisé et aspirait à une tranquillité que la présence seule de sa cousine pouvait lui apporter. Il lui importait peu de savoir si elle était en mesure ou non de lui retourner son affection. Pour cela, il était prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Toutefois, ce dont il était absolument sûr, c'est qu'il ne renoncerait jamais à elle.

En arrivant devant l'immeuble où logeaient ses deux cousins, le Colonel esquissa un léger sourire et s'approcha de la porte. Une minute plus tard, il fut introduit dans le salon où le frère et la sœur discutaient tranquillement ensemble.

_-Fitzwilliam, quelle surprise. Quel bon vent t'amène?_ L'interrogea William en se levant pour venir lui faire l'accolade.

-_Bonsoir William!_ S'approchant ensuite de Georgianna, Fitzwilliam s'inclina et lui baisa la main. _Bonsoir Georgianna. _La salua-t-il ensuite d'une voix joyeuse.

Fixant ensuite ses yeux où brillait une lueur différente, Fitzwilliam se laissa surprendre par une idée à laquelle il donna suite en s'adressant à nouveau à la jeune femme : _Chère cousine, je te transmets les bons vœux d'une amie commune._

_-Ah! Oui! De qui?_

_-De mademoiselle Élizabeth Bennet!_

_-Élizabeth est à Londres? _S'enquit Georgianna.

_-Que fait Mademoiselle Bennet à Londres? _L'interrogea William simultanément.

-_Elle séjourne chez son oncle. Sa tante voulait lui présenter des gens semble-t-il. J'allais chez les Gardiner remettre le certificat officiel d'avancement militaire de monsieur Wickham et je l'ai trouvée là. Elle m'a demandé de vous saluer tous les deux, mais elle n'embrasse que Georgianna! Elle repart pour Longbourne demain matin, immédiatement après le repas du midi. J'ai été très heureux de la revoir!_

_-Georgianna et moi devons nous même partir pour Longbourne dans deux jours. Nous séjournerons chez les Bingley pendant quelques jours avant de rentrer à Pemberley. _Lui apprit ensuite William.

_-Il est dommage que mademoiselle Bennet doive partir si tôt; vous auriez pu voyager tous ensemble. Enfin, ce sera pour une prochaine fois. _Conclut Fitzwilliam, espérant que son stratagème fonctionnerait.

_-Non, c'est une bonne idée, j'aimerais tant voyager avec elle. Je lui en parlerai demain matin en allant la voir. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore trop tard? _Ajouta Georgianna en invitant son cousin à s'asseoir près d'elle.

_-Il sera certainement trop tard. _S'exclama William avec emphase.

_-William a raison, il vaut mieux oublier cette idée, Georgianna. _Conclut Fitzwilliam qui avait volontairement mal interprété les paroles de son cousin.

_-Oh, William, s'il te plait, laisse-moi y aller maintenant? Il n'est même pas sept heures. Fitzwilliam a raison, si j'attends à demain, il sera trop tard. _Plaida Georgianna en se levant.

_-Eh, mais c'est que je croyais pouvoir discuter un peu avec toi Georgianna._ Intervint Fitzwilliam en se levant à son tour.

-Oh, pardon Fitzwilliam. Se désola-t-elle avant de se tournant vers son frère pour lui demander : _William? Est-ce que cela te dérangerait beaucoup d'aller la voir pour moi?_

-C'est que... Bon, allez. Je veux bien aller la voir pour lui transmettre ton invitation.

Deux minutes plus tard, William était déjà hors de la pièce et sautait dans une calèche.

Dès que William eut quitté la pièce, Georgianna lâcha un grand cri de joie et se jeta dans les bras de son cousin : _Fitzwilliam tu es incroyable. Comment cette idée t'est-elle venue?_

La serrant à l'étouffer, Fitzwilliam la complimenta à son tour : _Et toi comment as-tu pu saisir aussi rapidement ce que je voulais faire? Tu as poursuivi exactement dans le sens que je souhaitais._

_-Il n'est pas difficile de lire sur ton visage, tu sais? _Admit la jeune femme en rougissant.

Fitzwilliam relâcha son étreinte de manière à ce que Georgianna puisse entièrement voir son visage : _Et maintenant, comprends-tu ce que mon visage te dit?_

Légèrement embarrassée, Georgianna admit : _Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai jamais vu cette expression sur ton visage auparavant._

_-Ne l'as-tu pas déjà vue sur le visage de ton frère? _S'enquit-il.

_-Oui, à quelques reprises._

_À quel moment?_

-_Lors du séjour d'Élizabeth à Pemberley._ Se détournant aussitôt, la jeune femme ajouta : _Mais, je ne te savais pas si bon acteur._

_-Georgianna, regarde-moi._

Georgianna se détourna lentement. Fitzwilliam s'approcha doucement d'elle, lui prit les deux mains et les baisa délicatement l'une après l'autre.

-_Lorsque tu es venu me demander de t'aider à trouver Wickham, la seule chose qui est vraiment parvenu à me convaincre de te suivre c'est lorsque tu t'es mise à parler de l'expression que tu avais aperçue dans les yeux de ton frère. Tu disais être prête à tout pour que William puisse être heureux à nouveau. C'est vrai, n'est ce pas?_ Georgianna acquiesça d'un signe de tête discret. _Alors, maintenant que je me trouve la même situation que William, que serais-tu prête à faire pour moi?_

_-Je ne sais pas... je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu cherche à me dire... _Balbutia Georgianna en rougissant légèrement.

-_Laisse-moi t'expliquer._ Fitzwilliam plaça lentement ses deux mains derrière la nuque de Georgianna et la fixa avec intensité. _Est-ce ainsi que ton frère regardait mademoiselle Bennet? _

-_Oui._ Répondit-elle timidement.

_-Et ensuite qu'a-t-il fait?_

_-Rien..._

_-Il ne l'a pas embrassée? _S'étonna Fitzwilliam.

_-Non..._

_-Il aurait dû..._

Fitzwilliam posa alors délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de sa cousine. Son baiser fut aussi tendre et léger que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait déjà pour elle. Georgianna laissa transparaître un léger mouvement de surprise avant de se laisser aller et se détendre, permettant ainsi au baiser du jeune homme de se faire plus insistant. Quelques instants plus tard, Fitzwilliam la relâcha pour lui avouer : _Je t'aime Georgianna._

Il reprit délicatement possession des lèvres de la jeune fille et les garda prisonnières tant et aussi longtemps qu'il lui restait quelque chose à exprimer. Lorsqu'enfin il la libéra, Georgianna lui révéla toute la profondeur de son affection et toute la joie qu'elle éprouvait à savoir qu'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments.

_**...À suivre...**_

_**Miriamme**_


	11. Lettre à Caroline

_**Attention, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre! J'ai simplement réalisé un découpage différent à partir du texte inital. Toutefois, si vous avez le goût de relire cette histoire, vous constaterez tout de même que j'y ai fait des changements, sans compter que j'ai retiré les noms au début de chaque réplique. Miriamme  
><strong>_

_**Onzième partie**_

Au moment même où Fitzwilliam et Georgianna s'avouaient leur amour, Élizabeth était occupée à mettre sur papier, les différentes idées qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête et qui pourraient être utilisées éventuellement dans la lettre qu'elle avait bien l'intention de faire parvenir à monsieur Darcy. Toutefois, n'ayant pas autant de mots sur ses feuilles que d'idées dans sa tête, elle songea sérieusement l'espace d'un instant à se déclarer incapable de recevoir celui que le domestique des Gardiner voulait mener jusqu'à elle.

_-Bon, très bien, veuillez faire entrer cette personne._ Accepta-t-elle ensuite, après avoir réalisé qu'elle n'arrivait pas à organiser ses idées assez efficacement pour poursuive et terminer la rédaction de sa lettre.

_-Monsieur Fitzwilliam Darcy, mademoiselle._ Annonça le domestique en revenant dans le petit salon une minute plus tard.

_-Monsieur Darcy?_ S'étonna Élizabeth en se levant dès son entrée.

Ne le quittant pas des yeux tandis qu'il s'avançait vers elle pour lui baiser la main, Élizabeth attendit que le domestique eut refermé la porte pour lui demander: _Que faites-vous ici? Je veux dire… Comment avez-vous appris que j'étais en ville?_

_-Par le Colonel Fitzwilliam! Je l'ai laissé avec Georgianna. _

Un silence régna dans la pièce. Élizabeth fut la première à se ressaisir en esquissant un mouvement vers le fauteuil. D'un geste de la main, elle convia William à venir prendre place à ses côtés.

_-Votre famille va bien mademoiselle Bennet? _Lui demanda-t-il tout en s'asseyant.

_-Très bien merci! Je vais les retrouver demain justement._

_-Je sais oui, d'ailleurs c'est justement pour cette raison que ma sœur m'a demandé de venir vous voir._ Il déglutit avant de poursuivre : _Georgianna et moi allons rendre visite à Charles Bingley après demain._ _Ma soeur souhaite que vous vous joigniez à nous pour retourner à Longbourne…_

_-Retarder mon retour d'une journée? _Répéta-t-elle tout en réfléchissant._ Hum, il est vrai que voyager avec vous deux serait bien plus agréable, _approuva-t-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire. _Seulement, tout est organisé, mon oncle s'est donné tant de mal... Mais attendez, j'ai une autre idée; Georgianna n'a qu'à partir avec moi demain matin. Elle peut partir plus tôt n'est-ce pas?_

_-Non, il n'en est pas question,_ s'objecta-t-il en se raidissant sur le fauteuil.

_-Pourquoi ? _L'interrogea-t-elle, surprise par la vigueur de son refus.

_-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaite..._ balbutia-t-il en évitant son regard.

_-Mais c'est vous-même qui venez de m'apprendre que Georgianna souhaitait voyager avec moi pour aller à Longbourne. Cette alternative ne peut que la satisfaire, _plaida-t-elle se sentant peu à peu perdre patience.

_-Je suis certain que non, _s'obstina William en haussant le ton.

_-Monsieur Darcy, quels intérêts prétendez-vous défendre ici? Ceux de Georgianna ou LES VÔTRES? _L'intima Élizabeth n'ayant plus du tout envie de lutter contre la colère qu'elle sentait monter définitivement en elle.

_-Ceux de ma sœur... _répliqua-t-il en rougissant.

_-C'est faux, _s'emporta-t-elle définitivement. Puis, lorsqu'elle vit le jeune homme froncer les sourcils et prendre une bonne respiration dans le but de se lancer, elle le coupa:_ Non, cette fois c'est vous qui allez m'écouter. _Nullement impressionnée par les éclairs que ses yeux se mirent à lui lancer, Élizabeth poursuivit courageusement :_ Vous n'êtes pas honnête avec moi. Comment puis-je savoir quand vous dites la vérité? Je suis au courant de tout ce que vous avez fait. Je sais que c'est vous qui êtes allé négocier avec Wickham et que vous vous êtes occupé de tout ce qui concerne le mariage..._

_-C'est Fitzwilliam qui vous en a parlé? _Intervint William sur la défensive.

_-Peu importe qui me l'a dit, _hurla-t-elle en se levant pour aller se planter devant lui, les poings sur les hanches : _Cela ne change rien à mes sentiments. Je vous déteste monsieur Darcy! Auriez-vous quelque affection pour moi, vous ne m'auriez rien caché. Vous auriez eu confiance en moi._

_-Élizabeth! _Plaida-t-il en se levant à son tour.

_-Et encore à l'instant, ne venez-vous pas d'utiliser votre sœur pour me convaincre de vous accompagner? Pourquoi? Pourquoi vous cachez-vous toujours derrière les autres? Soyez honnête pour une fois et avouez-le! Avouez donc que VOUS MOURREZ D'ENVIE QUE JE VOYAGE AVEC VOUS AUTANT QUE JE PEUX LE DÉSIRER!_

S'étant avancée vers lui durant son long monologue, ses yeux exprimaient maintenant une grande tristesse. Sentant des larmes monter au bord des siens, William ne put que baisser les bras et la serrer contre lui : _Élizabeth, mon extraordinaire amour, _lui murmura-t-il avec émotion.

La tête maintenant posée contre lui, Élizabeth luttait contre ses propres larmes. Gagnant temporairement la bataille, elle redressa la tête et le prévint: _Et puis vous ne respectez même pas vos promesses. _Devant l'air étonné de son compagnon, elle poursuivit son explication : _Vous aviez promis de m'embrasser dès le début de notre entretien cette fois-ci?_

_-Comment faire autrement? _Rassuré sur les sentiments d'Élizabeth à son égard, William la rapprocha davantage de lui et la serra à l'étouffer : _J'ai tellement eu peur de vous perdre._ Admit-il avec chaleur.

_-Vous auriez pu. Vous l'auriez mérité! _L'agaça-t-elle en redressant la tête pour le regarder directement dans les yeux.

Mais elle fut réduite au silence par la bouche de William qui prenait ardemment possession de la sienne. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua qu'une tierce personne ouvrait doucement la porte, passait lentement la tête à l'intérieur de la pièce, les observait attentivement puis refermait la porte sans faire le moindre bruit.

Une longue discussion s'ensuivit, entrecoupée de tendres moments. La nature des confidences échangées de même que la paix retrouvée après tant d'événements tragiques, rendirent encore plus précieux, les effleurements, les caresses et les chastes baisers que les amoureux étaient désormais libres de se prodiguer.

_-Aussitôt que nous serons dans le Hertfordshire, j'irai parler à votre père..._

_-Oh! Non! _Gémit Élizabeth en se couvrant le visage à deux mains.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

_-Mon père n'acceptera jamais..._

_-POURQUOI?_

_-Il ne vous connaît pas comme je vous connais... Et… je ne lui ai pas fait part de mes sentiments actuels..._

_-Je crois comprendre ce que vous essayez de me dire... Élizabeth, venez près de moi, venez vous asseoir..._ Élizabeth obéit et s'avança lentement vers lui. William lui prit les deux mains à serrer puis lui demanda : _Peu importe comment il me recevra, à nous deux nous devrions réussir à le convaincre n'est-ce pas? Si c'est que ce vous souhaitez bien entendu..._

_-Comment pouvez-vous en douter?_ S'enflamma Élizabeth.

Après lui avoir embrassé les deux mains avec ferveur, William soupira puis lui dit : _Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je rentre, il se fait tard..._

_-Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison monsieur Darcy!_

Lui caressant doucement la joue, William s'enquit : _Élizabeth, ne croyez-vous pas que vous pourriez m'appeler par mon prénom?_

_-Oui bien sur! Fitzwilliam... Non, ce n'est pas ainsi que je veux vous appeler... Je suivrai l'exemple de votre sœur si vous me le permettez... moi aussi je préfère William?_

_-Bien! Et si jamais vous m'appelez seulement Darcy, je saurai que vous vous rangez plutôt du côté de monsieur Bingley et de mon cousin. Très bien, alors, je vous dis au revoir Élizabeth. Nous nous reverrons demain n'est-ce pas?_

-_Oui, c'est cela! Oh, William, n'oubliez pas de prévenir Georgianna... comme convenu, seulement elle et le Colonel pour l'instant..._

Elle lui présenta alors sa main à baiser. Avant qu'il ne se soit exécuté, animée d'une soudaine impulsion, Élizabeth s'approcha doucement de lui, lui prit les deux mains, les plaça doucement de chaque côté de sa taille et rapprocha doucement sa tête de la sienne. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle lui susurra: _Alors, William vous ne m'embrassez pas?_

Les lèvres de William se posèrent doucement sur les siennes. Pour faire contraste avec les baisers fougueux qu'ils avaient échangés précédemment, celui-ci fut tendre et respectueux.

_-Au revoir ma douce et tendre Élizabeth._

_-À demain William._

Une fois rendu à l'extérieur, le jeune homme regagna son cabriolet et se laissa remplir par le sentiment de bonheur qui l'habitait désormais. Aussitôt arrivé chez lui, il sauta hors de la voiture, gravit en courant les quelques marches et entra dans la maison. Entendant du bruit, son domestique s'approcha et reconnaissant son Maître vint l'aider à retirer son manteau et prendre sa canne et son chapeau.

_-Le Colonel Fitzwilliam est encore ici. Il désire vous voir… _Lui apprit-il.

_-Très bien, j'y vais. Merci monsieur Burns. Vous pouvez vous retirer pour la nuit, je n'aurai plus besoin de vous..._

_-Merci monsieur Darcy._

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, William découvre avec étonnement que son cousin est toujours là.

_-Fitzwilliam! Pas encore parti?_

_-Non, il fallait que je te parle! Mais à voir ton air, n'est-ce pas plutôt toi qui aurait des choses à me dire?_

_-Comment me taire, alors que tu devines toujours tout._

-_Alors laisse-moi te féliciter... _

Les deux hommes se serrèrent chaleureusement la main.

-_Cher cousin, mon père n'étant plus de ce monde, accepteras-tu de me servir de témoin à mon mariage?_ S'enquit William.

_-Bien entendu, puisque j'ai déjà été témoin de tout le reste... _L'agaça le Colonel.

_-Merci. J'aimerais bien l'apprendre à Georgianna également. Elle est allée se coucher j'imagine?_

_-Oui, assez tôt! D'ailleurs Darcy, si j'ai voulu t'attendre, c'est précisément pour te parler d'elle... Il est important que nous ayons une conversation à son sujet, en tant que tuteurs évidemment._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il ne lui est rien arrivé j'espère? _S'inquiéta William.

_-C'est que…_

_-C'est que quoi?_ Le pressa son cousin.

_-Tu n'es pas sans avoir remarqué que Georgianna a beaucoup changé ces derniers mois?_

_-Oui! Mais en quoi cela..._

_-Ne t'est-il pas venu à l'esprit que ta sœur pouvait être tombée amoureuse elle aussi?_

_-Je savais que c'était une erreur qu'elle parte à la recherche de Wickham... Oh! Non, Fitzwilliam dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai... pas encore lui? Il est marié maintenant... _Se découragea William.

_-Non, il ne s'agit pas de lui... Il s'agit d'un autre homme!_

_-Qui? Allez parle Fitzwilliam? Est-ce une personne que je connais?_

_-Oui! Tu le connais! Seulement avant de te dire son nom..._

_-En veut-il à son argent?_ Le coupa William.

_-Non! Seulement il s'en trouvera toujours pour dire le contraire!_

_-Est-il de bonne famille? A-t-il seulement de bonnes relations?_

_-Tu ne trouverais rien à en redire ça je peux te l'assurer..._

_-Aime-t-il Georgianna? _Le coupa à nouveau William avec impatience.

_-À la folie... Il n'en dort plus, ne mange plus... Il pense toujours à elle, rêve à elle..._

_-Fitzwilliam... Tu es amoureux de Georgianna? C'est bien de toi dont il s'agit?_

_-Oui!_

_-Et tu veux me demander sa main..._

_-Il serait quelque peu déplacé que je me fisse moi-même la demande tu ne trouves pas?_

_-En effet! _Se moqua William avant de s'approcher de son cousin pour le serrer chaleureusement contre lui._ Ça alors, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela! Bien sur que tu as mon accord et sans aucune réserve. Nous serons donc amis, cousins et frères maintenant. Mais je veux tout savoir, raconte moi comment les choses se sont passées..._

Le lendemain, au lever du soleil, William et Georgianna avaient tous deux d'excellentes raisons de se réveiller de bonne humeur. Darcy fut toutefois le premier à arriver dans la salle à manger. Lorsque Georgianna fit son entrée un peu plus tard, elle s'arrêta quelques instants sur le pallier de la porte et dévisagea son frère jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse voir dans ses yeux l'expression du bonheur.

_-Ai-je bien fait d'espérer? _Lui demanda-t-elle prudemment.

_-Tout dépend de qui tu parles?_

_-Je parle d'Élizabeth voyons? Voyagera-t-elle avec nous?_

_-Oui, elle a accepté de nous accompagner..._

_-Merveilleux! Ce sera tellement plus agréable avec elle... Tu n'as pas fait prévenir monsieur Bingley, j'espère?_

_-Un plan pour que sa sœur change d'idée et décide de se joindre à nous. Non merci._

_-Je suis si heureuse qu'Élizabeth nous accompagne..._

_-Georgianna, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer! Élizabeth a accepté de m'épouser._

_-Je le savais... Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre... Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai rencontrée..._

_-Nous avons l'intention de nous marier rapidement. Je profiterai de mon séjour dans le Herfordshire pour aller demander sa main à son père. Mais pour que mon bonheur soit complet, il me reste un autre détail à régler..._

_-Lequel? Puis-je t'aider à le résoudre?_

_-Puisqu'il te concerne directement, oui j'espère que tu sauras m'aider... Voilà. Aussitôt après notre mariage, j'ai l'intention de voyager assez longtemps avec Élizabeth. Je me demande donc ce que je vais faire de toi, pendant tout ce temps. Il est hors de question que tu restes seule à Pemberley pour une aussi longue période, même avec un chaperon. Je n'aurais pas l'esprit tranquille. Alors, il m'est venu une idée... et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu en penses._

-_Laquelle?_ S'enquit la jeune femme en balbutiant.

_-J'ai décidé de te confier à Fitzwilliam. Alors, qu'en dis-tu?_

Incapable de répondre, Georgianna darda deux yeux consternés sur son frère bien aimé.

_-Je lui en ai parlé... Il est d'accord avec moi..._

Baissant le regard et serrant ses mains devant elle, Georgianna resta encore muette.

_-Il accepte de te prendre à une seule condition..._

Le cœur de la jeune femme fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_-Il ne veut plus être ton tuteur..._

_-Mais pourquoi... qu'ai-je fait, qu'ai-je dit? _L'implora-t-elle tandis que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

_-Il souhaite plutôt devenir ton époux..._

Des larmes de soulagement couvrirent les premières le long de ses joues, alors que William vint la serrer contre lui.

-_Je lui ai donné mon consentement, mais un seul mot de toi et je suis prêt à revenir sur ma décision. Georgianna regarde-moi? _Georgianna leva lentement les yeux vers son frère. William lui essuya les joues avec son mouchoir. _Ma petite sœur chérie, aimes-tu suffisamment Fitzwilliam pour l'épouser._

Pleurant et parlant en même temps, Georgianna répondit avec conviction: _Oh, oui. De tout mon cœur. _

Lovés l'un contre l'autre, le frère et la sœur partagèrent leurs impressions concernant ces émotions intenses qu'ils venaient tous deux de découvrir.

_-Fitzwilliam et moi sommes d'avis qu'il vaut mieux attendre notre retour du Hertfordshire pour annoncer publiquement votre engagement. Es-tu d'accord?_

_-Oui, bien sur... Oh, William, je suis si heureuse..._

_-Nous avons de la chance tous les deux n'est-ce pas? Bon, il faut nous préparer à partir maintenant. Nous devons aller prendre mademoiselle Bennet vers 10h30._

_-Ai-je ta permission de mettre Élizabeth dans la confidence?_

_-Bien entendu puisqu'elle sera bientôt une sœur pour toi…_

Une fois les bagages solidement installés, les chevaux attelés, William et Georgianna prirent place dans le cabriolet et ordonnèrent au cocher de se rendre dans les bas quartiers de Londres chez les Gardiners. Élizabeth remercia chaleureusement son oncle et sa tante pour leur hospitalité et accepta le bras que lui tendit monsieur Darcy pour la conduire au cabriolet. Après avoir salué le jeune homme et sa sœur, madame Gardiner jeta un regard plein de sous-entendu à son mari puis reporta son attention vers le cabriolet tandis que celle-ci disparaissait sous leurs yeux.

_-Élizabeth, c'est si aimable à vous d'avoir accepté de nous accompagner. _Lui dit Georgianna avec chaleur.

_-Surtout que je serai le seul à profiter de sa présence puisque tu finis toujours par t'endormir. _L'agaça son frère joyeusement.

_-Quelque chose me dit que je ne dormirai pas cette fois ci..._

Convaincue que Georgianna faisait allusion à son engagement avec son frère, Élizabeth rougit violemment et reporta temporairement son attention vers la fenêtre dévorant des yeux le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Soudainement, William posa sa main sur la sienne, la serra tendrement, la souleva et la porta à ses lèvres.

_-Georgianna a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer... _Murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers sa sœur pour l'inviter à parler.

Ce fut au tour de Georgianna d'être mal à l'aise. Elle baissa les yeux, exhala un bref soupire puis annonça d'un seul souffle : _Mon cousin Fitzwilliam et moi-même sommes fiancés._

Ne pouvant retenir son cri de joie, Élizabeth se pencha pour saisir les deux mains de la jeune femme qui était assise devant elle : _Georgianna, c'est merveilleux! Votre cousin est un jeune homme exceptionnel._ Jetant un œil moqueur vers William, elle précisa : _Comme tous les jeunes hommes de votre famille d'ailleurs._

_-Fitzwilliam et moi sommes d'avis qu'il vaut mieux attendre notre retour à Londres pour rendre public leur engagement._

-_C'est plus sage en effet... Oh, Georgianna, si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse pour vous..._ Reportant son attention sur William, Élizabeth s'enquit auprès de lui : _Monsieur Bingley est-il au courant?_

_-Grands Dieux non! Il l'apprendra en même temps que tout le monde. J'ai pleinement confiance en lui, mais je n'en dirais pas autant de ses sœurs... De toute manière, il sera surement occupé à autre chose. _Conclut-il plus pour lui-même que pour autrui.

Le reste du voyage se passa aussi gaiement que les jeunes gens le souhaitèrent. Fidèle à son habitude, Georgianna participa d'abord activement à la conversation, puis finit par se taire et par fermer les yeux tandis que les voix de son frère et d'Élizabeth devenaient de plus en plus lointaines. Nulle surprit de découvrir que sa sœur s'était endormie, William la couvrit et s'assura de son confort avant de diriger son attention vers l'objet de son adoration.

-_Dès que nous serons dans le Hertfordshire, nous irons vous reconduire chez vous. Vous aurez donc l'occasion de parler à votre père la première, comme vous le souhaitiez... Mais je ne vous donne qu'une soirée, j'ai l'intention de rencontrer votre père dès demain._ Serrant tout à coup la main d'Élizabeth fortement dans la sienne, il s'inquiéta : _Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour m'épouser n'est-ce pas?_

-_Comment pouvez-vous en douter? Je vous ai déjà expliqué que mon seul désir en vous demandant de me laisser voir mon père la première est de me permettre de lui faire part de mes sentiments envers vous. Pour l'instant, l'opinion de mon père à votre égard, est identique à celle que j'avais moi-même lorsque je séjournais à Rosings chez mon amie Charlotte Lucas. Je tiens à ce que mon père vous reçoive comme vous méritez de l'être..._

_-Mais c'est que je mérite également la piètre opinion qu'il a de moi. J'étais si désireux de trouver la société campagnarde ennuyante... Quand je pense à la manière grossière dont j'ai répondu à Charles lorsqu'il m'a offert d'aller danser avec vous. Bien bon pour moi que vous ayez compris mes paroles._

_-Paroles que je me suis empressée d'aller rapporter à tous ceux qui voulurent bien m'entendre. Vous savez que je m'étais juré de ne jamais accepter de danser avec vous par la suite? Promesse que je n'ai pas été capable de tenir._

_-J'ai tout fait ensuite pour vous cacher mon intérêt. Je ne voulais pas que vous puissiez vous faire des idées._

_-Voilà pourquoi ma surprise était si grande lorsque vous m'avez fait votre demande. Je m'attendais à un affrontement pas à une demande en mariage._

_-Je vous aime tant Élizabeth. Il me tarde que nous soyons mariés pour vous le prouver._

Le reste du voyage se passa rapidement. Peu avant d'entrer dans le Hertfordshire, Georgianna se réveilla lentement. Le frère et la sœur laissèrent Élizabeth sur le porche de la maison prenant par surprise tous les membres présents de la famille Bennet.

Aussitôt le cabriolet repartit avec ses deux passagers, madame Bennet ouvrit la porte et s'exclama : _Pauvre Élizabeth, comme tu as du souffrir en compagnie de ces gens là. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentrée avec monsieur Bingley à la place? Tu aurais pu intervenir auprès de celui-ci pour qu'il s'intéresse à Jane..._

_-Maman! Jane n'a pas besoin qu'on parle d'elle à monsieur Bingley..._

_-Élizabeth, je suis heureux de te savoir de retour. _Enchaîna ensuite monsieur Bennet, permettant ainsi à sa fille d'échapper aux commentaires exaspérants de son épouse. _Viens, entre, il était temps que cette maison retrouve son esprit._

-_Papa!_ L'accueillit Élizabeth en plaçant son bras sous le sien. _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué tu sais. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec toi après souper, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire bien entendu._

_-Mais bien sur. Tu as fait des achats à Londres c'est ça?_

_-Rien de tout cela. Non vraiment rien de tout cela._

Le souper se passa dans l'allégresse. Élizabeth savoura volontairement l'ambiance familière ouverte et bruyante à laquelle elle s'était habituée au fil du temps. Son humeur était joyeuse, si ce n'est qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter l'instant où elle aurait à s'expliquer avec son père. Elle passa et repassa dans sa tête les différentes formules, les explications dont elle comptait bien se servir pour le convaincre que ses sentiments envers monsieur Darcy avaient complètement changés, sans parvenir à trouver une recette qui la satisfasse. Sa nervosité ne fit donc que croître à l'approche de l'entretien. Finalement, lorsque son père la convoqua dans son bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir près de lui, elle ramassa son courage et plongea.

_-Alors, Lizzie? Que puis-je faire pour toi? _S'enquit son père en se servant un verre de madère.

_-Papa, t'est-il déjà arrivé de te tromper sur le compte d'une personne? _L'interrogea-t-elle à son tour.

_-Bien sur. Il n'y a pas si longtemps d'ailleurs, avec monsieur Wickham. Nous l'avons tous aimé, choyé, traité en égaux, alors que nous aurions dû le mettre dehors à coup de pieds. _Admit-il la mine sombre.

-_Il est vrai qu'il avait toutes les apparences de la bonté et de l'honnêteté. Mais mon questionnement se rapporte plutôt à la situation inverse. J'ai personnellement rejeté et encouragé autrui à rejeter une personne qui ne le méritait pas. Je me vois maintenant contrainte de réparer cette faute et je ne sais ni comment m'y prendre, ni par quoi commencer._

_- Commence donc par me dire de qui tu parles_?

_-Je parle de monsieur Darcy..._

_-C'est bien ce que je craignais. Mon enfant chérie, comment peux-tu estimer un homme pareil?_

_-Que savez-vous à son sujet, père, que je ne vous ai pas appris moi-même? _S'enquit-elle avec nervosité.

_-Ce que tout le monde sait : qu'il est orgueilleux, vaniteux et égoïste._

Poussant un profond soupire, Élizabeth tenta aussitôt : _Et de qui vous viennent ces informations, je vous prie? _

_-De toi même Élizabeth et de monsieur Wickham._

_-Voilà! Ne croyez-vous pas que George Wickham avait intérêt à ce que nous détestions monsieur Darcy?_

_-Oui, c'est sans doute vrai, mais tu sembles oublier que monsieur Darcy m'a déjà été présenté et que j'ai moi-même constaté à quel point il est orgueilleux._

_-Lui avez-vous parlé personnellement en dehors du moment où il vous a été présenté?_

_-Et bien non, pas vraiment. _

_-Vous voyez?_

_-Élizabeth, j'apprécie ce que tu essaies de faire, mais, je t'assure que tu fais fausse route. Cet homme ne m'intéresse pas. Que veux-tu, nous ne fréquenterons jamais le même cercle. Sans compter qu'il ne désire pas plus ma compagnie aujourd'hui qu'il ne désire la tienne._

_-Mais c'est justement là que vous vous trompez…_

_-Lizzie, il n'est pas dans tes habitudes de louvoyer ainsi. _S'impatienta-t-il également :_ Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, vas-y immédiatement. Pourquoi cherches-tu à me faire changer d'idée à propos de monsieur Darcy? Y a-t-il un lien avec le retour de monsieur Bingley?_

_-Oui, en partie._

_-Bon et alors Lizzie, l'autre partie est attribuable à quoi?_

_-À mon amitié pour lui._

_-Ah, c'est donc ça, vous êtes amis. Tant mieux, ta mère sera contente, j'en suis fort aise pour elle. Quand à moi, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que je n'approuve pas le choix de tes amis et ça ne t'a jamais dérangé jusqu'ici._

_-Papa! _S'exclama Élizabeth avant d'ajouter d'un ton désespéré :_ Cette fois c'est beaucoup plus important. Notre amitié a beau être récente, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Il est vraiment différent des autres._

Trois coups légers frappés sur la porte du bureau les forcèrent à interrompre leur conversation. Mary venait les prévenir que le repas était servi et qu'ils étaient attendus à table. Élizabeth suivit son père dans la salle à manger bien à contre cœur, s'inquiétant de savoir si elle aurait l'occasion de lui parler un peu plus tard dans la soirée où s'il ferait comme d'habitude et irait se coucher tôt, auquel cas, il lui faudrait malheureusement attendre après le petit déjeuner du lendemain pour avoir une autre chance de poursuivre leur conversation.

Pendant ce temps chez les Bingley. Charles et William étaient seuls au salon pour boire un Brandy alors que Georgianna était dans la salle de musique.

_-Charles, je sais bien que tu comptes aller chasser dès demain, mais je me demande si nous ne devrions pas remettre cette activité. J'ai promis à Georgianna que nous irions voir les Bennet et je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule trop longtemps ici._

_-Très bien! Nous pourrions y aller demain matin. D'ailleurs, je dois également me rendre au village pour faire ajuster mes armes de chasse._

Un long silence règne entre les deux hommes tandis qu'ils prennent tous deux une gorge de Brandy.

_-Charles, j'ai une confession à te faire. En fait j'en ai plusieurs. Mais je vais commencer par celle qui te fera le plus de mal. Il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela, j'ai mal agi envers toi et je le regrette!_

_-Mal agi? Envers moi? Mais comment donc? _S'inquiéta celui-ci.

_-Lorsque je t'ai poussé à quitter Netherfield l'année dernière avec ta sœur Caroline, j'étais convaincu que tu étais amoureux fou de mademoiselle Jane Bennet et que tes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques..._

_-Oh, il ne faut pas t'en faire William. Je sais maintenant que vous aviez raison tous les deux. Jane n'a rien fait pour me voir par la suite. D'ailleurs, je suis presque certain que je saurai rester de marbre lorsque je la reverrai demain._

_-Mais c'est là que tu te trompes Charles. Mademoiselle Bennet a essayé de te revoir. Elle est même venue à Londres au printemps. _Malgré l'air étonné et choqué de Charles, William tint bon et poursuivit courageusement : _Elle résidait chez ses parents dans les bas quartiers. Caroline est allée la voir après avoir repoussé ce moment jusqu'à l'inconvenance. Jane est alors venue lui rendre la pareille dans votre résidence au moment où tu étais en visite chez Louisa et son mari. Je l'ai vue quitter la maison avec un regard triste et… je ne t'en ai rien dit._

_-Elle est venue à Londres pour me voir?_

_-Oui!_

_-Mais William! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Et Caroline?_

-_Je suis désolé Charles. Il faut dire qu'à ce moment là, je croyais avoir raison et j'estimais agir dans ton intérêt. Jane Bennet, bien que très aimable, agissait envers toi de la même manière qu'avec tous ceux qui gravitaient dans son cercle. Rien ne me semblait démontrer qu'elle pouvait être éprise de toi._

_-Tu avoues donc t'être trompé? Toi, William Darcy, tu t'es trompé?_

_-Oui, j'en suis convaincu._

_-Elle avait donc de l'affection pour moi?_

_-Oui. Et aujourd'hui… je sais de source sûre qu'elle a toujours de l'affection pour toi!_

_-Mais comment sais-tu cela?_

_-Par sa sœur._

_-Élizabeth t'en a parlé?_

_-Oui._

_-Que t'a-t-elle dit?_

_-Que Jane était inconsolable depuis ton départ de la région... et qu'elle n'était plus la même depuis ce jours là..._

_-Mon Dieu, mais c'est affreux. Pauvre Jane. _

Un long silence régna dans le salon.

_-William, y a-t-il autre chose que je doive savoir et qui concerne la famille Bennet?_

_-Oui en effet. Élizabeth et moi sommes fiancés._

_-Quoi? Comment? Je veux dire quand est-ce arrivé?_

_-C'est une longue histoire..._

_-J'ai tout mon temps... Je t'écoute..._

Le lendemain, lorsque les deux jeunes hommes se présentèrent chez les Bennet accompagnés de Georgianna, madame Bennet s'empressa de les inviter à souper. Les jeunes filles discutèrent entres-elles pendant que monsieur Bennet faisait visiter la maison à ses deux invités masculins.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, William proposa à Jane et à Élizabeth d'aller se promener à l'extérieur. Une fois que William se fut assuré que Charles se joindrait à eux, leur petit groupe se retrouva rapidement dehors. Avant de partir, William avait également proposé à Georgianna de les accompagner, mais celle-ci avait intelligemment décliné l'offre, déterminée à laisser les deux couples en tête à tête.

Une fois seule avec Mary et Kitty, Georgianna parla musique avec elles puis s'intéressa à monsieur Bennet avec qui elle discuta littérature. Voilà pourquoi, elle accepta rapidement lorsque celui-ci l'invita à venir visiter sa bibliothèque.

_-Élizabeth a été très impressionnée par notre bibliothèque à Pemberley, mais elle nous a avoué que vous aviez vous même un inventaire de livres exemplaire. Vous lui avez enseigné une belle chose monsieur Bennet : «Ce n'est pas la quantité qui compte, mais la qualité.»_

_-Il y a malheureusement bien des auteurs et bien des collections que je n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter..._

_-Vous devriez m'en faire la liste. Si ces livres sont dans notre bibliothèque à Pemberley, mon frère se fera sûrement un plaisir de vous les prêter._

_-Un bien aussi précieux qu'un livre ne se prête pas aussi facilement..._

-_Tout dépend à qui. Mon frère est très généreux envers les gens qu'il estime beaucoup... et je tiens de lui que vous faites partie de ce groupe. Après tout, vous êtes le père de sa chère Élizabeth. C'est déjà beaucoup. Vous savez que nous sommes tous fous d'elle dans la famille. Mon frère plus que tout autre évidemment, mais mon cousin le Colonel Fitzwilliam et moi-même lui sommes très attachés. J'en parlais justement à William ce matin pendant qu'il s'habillait. Je lui ai dit que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir une sœur comme elle. Savez-vous ce qu'il m'a répondu? «Demande à monsieur Bennet de t'adopter!»_

-_Vous voulez donc que je vous adopte. _S'enquit-il tout en s'esclaffant._ Élizabeth est très spéciale pour moi aussi vous savez. Avec Jane, c'est de loin ma préférée. _Admit-il avec simplicité._ Élizabeth et moi avons une relation privilégiée. L'homme qui partira avec elle devra être non seulement exceptionnel, mais avoir un bon sens de l'humour._

_-À défaut de m'adopter... que diriez-vous de la voir devenir ma sœur? _Osa-t-elle demander sans le quitter des yeux.

_-Il n'y a qu'une façon d'y arriver, mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit ce qu'elle souhaite._

_-Et si je vous affirmais le contraire._

_-Je ne tiens pas à voir une autre de mes filles commettre une bêtise._

_-La situation est bien différente... Laissez-moi vous éclairer sur leur relation monsieur Bennet... Vous permettez que je vous parle ouvertement?_

La jeune femme et monsieur Bennet discutèrent pendant au moins une heure. Georgianna lui raconta tout. Comment William avait œuvré pour que le mariage de Lydia et Wickham se réalise. Comment elle et son cousin avaient ensuite poussé William à se rendre auprès d'Élizabeth pour lui faire sa demande. Bien que sceptique au début, monsieur Bennet finit par accepter l'idée puis par comprendre que le jeune homme était effectivement très épris de sa fille. Il repensa alors à aux propos énigmatiques que lui avait tenus Élizabeth la veille et comprit qu'elle s'était efforcée de la préparer à cette nouvelle.

_-Écoutez jeune fille, vous êtes très convaincante quand vous le voulez. Vous êtes certaine de ne pas chercher un père. Ceci était dit, personne ne peut m'éclairer davantage sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour votre frère que ma fille elle-même._

Ils finirent par regagner le salon où Georgianna accepta de se mettre au piano pour le grand plaisir des membres de la famille Bennet alors tous réunis au salon. Son jeu était aussi gai et énergique que la victoire qu'elle venait de remporter pour son frère. Ses pensées volèrent alors vers son fiancé : «_Fitzwilliam, comme tu serais fier de moi»_

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur. William et Élizabeth décidèrent de prendre un chemin différent de celui de Charles et Jane. Ils souhaitaient ainsi leur donner l'occasion de s'expliquer.

_-Alors mademoiselle Bennet? Qu'avez-vous fais de bon depuis mon départ de la région? _L'interrogea Charles après quelques secondes de silence.

_-Je me suis mariée et j'ai eu une dizaine d'enfants, tous des morveux. Vous ne les avez pas vus en entrant? _Blagua-t-elle pour masquer son malaise.

_-Si, ils m'ont paru bien laids, comme leur père d'ailleurs. _Rétorqua le jeune homme d'un ton moqueur.

Un autre long silence fut alors coupé par Jane : _Et vous, monsieur Bingley, qu'avez-vous fait à Londres pendant tout ce temps?_

_-J'ai joué ma fortune, escroqué tous mes amis, et, faute de m'être fait accepter par une riche héritière, je suis venu finir mes vieux jours dans la région._

_-Peut-être accepteriez-vous d'épouser ma fille aînée alors?_

_-Non, c'est la mère qui m'intéresse. Dépêchez vous de divorcer._

Après avoir beaucoup rit, Jane enchaîna : _C'est bon de vous revoir monsieur Bingley._

_-Saurez-vous me pardonnez une si longue absence? _S'enquit alors le jeune homme devenant tout à coup très fébrile.

_-Il n'y a rien à pardonner... _Affirma Jane en baissant les yeux vers le sol.

_-Vous n'en n'avez donc pas souffert?_

_-Ce qui compte c'est que vous soyez là aujourd'hui! _Répondit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. _ Comptez-vous rester longtemps?_

_-Je ne sais pas encore… je verrai._

_-C'est ce que vous aviez dit la dernière fois également. _Mentionna-t-elle, incapable de camoufler entièrement le ton de reproche que contenait sa voix.

_-Vous souhaitez donc me voir rester cette fois? _S'enquit-il avec espoir.

_-Tous les gens du coin le souhaitent. _Répliqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

_-Ce n'est pas à ces gens que je pose la question, mais à vous Jane. _Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ajouter : _Souhaitez-vous me voir rester dans le coin?_

_-Seulement si vous me promettez de ne pas tuer toutes les petites bêtes que vous verrez... _Répondit timidement la jeune femme en regardant vers le bois.

_-Oh, pour cela, il me faudra obtenir votre aide alors._

_-Comment?_

_-En venant vivre avec moi à Netherfield, pour me surveiller._

_-Oh!_

_-Mademoiselle Bennet, Jane? Voulez-vous m'épouser? _Lui demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour lui prendre les deux mains._ Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez pensez, cette demande est tout sauf soudaine. Je suis parfaitement conscient que j'aurais dû vous l'adresser il y a un an. Mais les événements ne se déroulent pas toujours comme on le voudrait. Certaines personnes ne voyaient pas mon attachement envers vous d'un très bon œil. Je me suis laissé influencer, j'ai été faible. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de songer à vous sans cesse. Jane, si vous voulez de moi, je vous promets de ne plus vous décevoir et de ne jamais vous quitter. Jane répondez. Dites moi oui, dites-moi non, mais je vous en prie dites-moi quelque chose._

_-C'est ma première demande en mariage, laissez-moi en profiter… _Lui répondit-elle après une autre longue minute._ Mais bien sur que j'accepte Charles. Je vous aime tant._

_-Vous faites de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre... _S'enthousiasma-t-il avant d'aller cueillir un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres consentantes.

De retour de leur promenade les deux couples s'étudiaient et se jaugeaient avec appréhension. William remarqua alors l'éclat joyeux des yeux de son ami et fut heureux pour lui. Secrètement, il les enviait presque tous les deux puisqu'il savait que cette union était souhaitée depuis longtemps par la famille Bennet. À peine furent-ils entrés dans le salon que monsieur Bennet demanda à voir Élizabeth. Intriguée et mal à l'aise, la jeune femme jeta un dernier regard en direction de William et suivit son père en direction de la bibliothèque.

_-Alors cette promenade?_ S'enquit monsieur Bennet dès que sa fille eut refermé la porte de sa pièce préférée.

_-Il fait une telle chaleur..._

_-Élizabeth, si j'ai demandé à te voir, c'est pour te mettre en garde... _Débuta-t-il sans plus attendre, déterminé à découvrir de quelle manière elle allait réagir à la situation délicate dans laquelle il avait bien l'intention de l'entraîner. _Ma chère fille, j'ai demandé à te voir pour te mettre en garde. Je m'inquiète des intentions de monsieur Darcy. Bien que tu m'aies confié avoir désormais de l'amitié pour lui, je l'ai bien observé à son arrivée ce matin et je devine chez lui des sentiments bien plus puissants. _Monsieur Bennet poussa l'audace jusqu'à mettre sa main sur la sienne en guise de réconfort. _Ma chérie, je veux à tout prix éviter que tu te retrouves mariée avec lui pour le restant de tes jours simplement parce que tu as de l'amitié pour lui. Et c'est ce qui va t'arriver si tu ne mets pas les choses au clair avec lui. Il t'aime Élizabeth, ça crève les yeux. Il n'y a que ta mère et tes stupides sœurs pour ne rien voir..._

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il m'aime?_ S'enquit aussitôt Élizabeth en balbutiant.

_-Mais tout voyons : sa présence ici aujourd'hui, ses regards, son malaise avec moi, les efforts qu'il fait pour parler à ta mère et tes sœurs. Tout quoi! Enfin, que te dire d'autre? _

Voyant qu'elle venait pour reprendre la parole, il la prévint aussitôt : _Élizabeth, un homme comme lui ne vient pas dans une demeure telle que la nôtre seulement pour l'amitié d'une jeune fille, si gentille soit-elle. Je m'attends à sa demande d'une minute à l'autre et je me demande sérieusement ce que je vais lui dire…_

_-Heu.._

_-Tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui tout de même! _S'emporta-t-il avec emphase.

_-Je... ne sais pas…_ Balbutia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-_Élizabeth, je te connais bien. _Capitula-t-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux. _Tu voulais me préparer hier soir, n'est-ce pas? Tu me préparais afin que je lui fasse un bon accueil? Tu savais qu'il allait venir et tu voulais m'avouer que tu étais tombée amoureuse de lui? _Élizabeth n'essayait même plus de retenir ses larmes. Monsieur Bennet lui tendit un mouchoir tout en continuant :_ Il a de la chance celui qui a su gagner ton cœur. Et pour cette seule bonne raison, il sera reçu comme un roi, s'il daigne venir me demander ta main! _L'attirant contre lui, monsieur Bennet murmura dans ses cheveux :_ Je t'aime Élizabeth et je t'aimerai toujours. Allez, termine de sécher tes larmes, va le retrouver et envoie-le moi avant que je ne change d'idée. _La pressa-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Les yeux gonflés de larmes, mais le cœur gonflé d'amour pour son père, Élizabeth traversa le long corridor et arriva dans le salon. Elle fut toute étonnée alors de constater que William n'était plus là. Georgianna vint vers elle et lui apprit que son frère était allé prendre une marche avec Jane tant il était anxieux. Profitant de la présence d'Élizabeth, Charles en profita pour s'esquiver et marcher en direction de la bibliothèque.

Arrivée devant une porte close, il frappa délicatement sur celle-ci et attendit que monsieur Bennet lui donne la permission d'entrer.

_-Monsieur Bennet, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accorder un entretien?_ Devant l'air surprit de celui-ci, Charles s'empressa de lui proposer : _Vous préférez sans doute que je revienne plus tard?_

_-Non, non, entrez, je pensais à autre chose... Excusez-moi et entrez._

_-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que mon désir de venir chasser dans la région n'est pas l'unique raison de mon retour dans le Hertfordshire... _Débuta-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

_-Retour qui n'était d'ailleurs pas prévu selon ce que les rumeurs disaient._ Le gronda légèrement monsieur Bennet.

-_Monsieur Bennet, je ne vous apprends rien sans doute en vous disant que mon attachement pour votre fille a été instantané. Seulement, plusieurs personnes de mon entourage ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil une union entre nous et ont réussi à me convaincre que malgré son amitié pour moi, le cœur de votre fille aînée n'était pas touché... Ces proches n'avaient aucune raison de me vouloir du mal et pensaient ainsi me sauver d'un mariage malheureux. Ce n'est que tout récemment que j'ai acquis la certitude que Jane et moi avons éprouvé les mêmes sentiments dès le début et donc les mêmes tourments durant notre séparation. Je vous demande donc, pour notre bonheur à tous les deux, de m'accorder sa main et de nous donner votre bénédiction._

_-Je vous l'accorde avec joie. Bienvenu dans la famille monsieur Bingley._

_-Merci monsieur Bennet._

Charles prit congé de monsieur Bennet et retourna au salon rejoindre les autres d'un pas joyeux et leste. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers Jane qui venait tout juste de rentrer avec William. Apercevant William à son tour, Élizabeth s'excusa auprès de Georgianna, s'approcha du jeune homme et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il était attendu par son père.

William prit une grande inspiration, serra les mains d'Élizabeth dans les siennes, posa son manteau sur le fauteuil et quitta la pièce sans plus attendre. Arrivé au bout du corridor, il prit une seconde pour se ressaisir, puis frappa doucement à la porte de la bibliothèque.

_-Entrez_. Lui répondit une voix grave qui le fit frémir.

_-Monsieur Bennet, avez-vous un instant à m'accorder? _S'enquit-il enfin d'une voix mal assurée.

_-Bien sur monsieur Darcy entrez, je vous en prie._

Une fois assis devant monsieur Bennet, William se figea et eut l'impression de plonger dans le vide. Il déglutit à quelques reprises avant de laisser sortir quelques mots d'une voix tremblante :_ Monsieur Bennet, je veux..._

_-Avant toute chose…_ Le coupa amicalement monsieur Bennet. _Laissez-moi vous féliciter pour la façon dont vous avez pris soins de votre sœur pendant toutes ces années..._ _J'ai eu la chance d'avoir une longue conversation avec elle pendant que vous étiez en promenade et j'ai été charmé par son intelligence, son esprit et sa très grande sensibilité. Sans compter sa culture qui ferait l'envie de bien des hommes. Elle n'a d'égale que ma fille Élizabeth bien que cette dernière n'ait pas bénéficié d'un cadre semblable à celui de votre sœur pour développer l'ensemble de ses talents._

-_Je vous remercie du compliment d'autant plus que je n'ai pas grand chose à voir là-dedans._ Répondit William, retrouvant sa langue en même temps que son assurance. _Georgianna avait de telles dispositions... Le plus difficile a plutôt été d'éviter qu'elle ne s'éparpille et ne fasse qu'effleurer les choses. Mais à mon tour je vous retourne le compliment. Ce que vous avez contribué à développer chez vos deux filles aînées est remarquable. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est de vous qu'Élizabeth et Jane tiennent le plus. _Le complimenta le jeune homme d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée.

_-Elles tiennent avant tout d'elles-mêmes vous savez. Chacune de mes filles a poussé seule. Certaines se sont avérées de bonnes graines, d'autres de la mauvaise herbe. C'est la vie. Mais je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu pour que nous parlions agriculture... _Se moqua-t-il finalement.

_-Non, bien entendu. Laissez-moi vous parler sans détour. J'aime votre fille, je suis amoureux d'Élizabeth et ce depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue. Bien sur, j'ai essayé de résister. J'ai tenté de l'oublier, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je lui ai demandé sa main, lorsqu'elle est venue séjourner à Rosings, mais ma demande n'a pas reçu un bon accueil. Le choc a été brutal, mais je dois également dire qu'il a été nécessaire. Certains aspects de mon caractère étaient responsables du refus de votre fille. Lorsque je l'ai revue dans le Derbyshire, avec monsieur et madame Gardiner, j'ai remercié le ciel de l'occasion qu'il m'offrait de prouver à Élizabeth que j'avais changé et que je ne lui tenais pas rigueur de son refus. Les événements se sont succédé dramatiquement, pour des raisons que vous connaissez aussi bien que moi, mais les choses ayant maintenant repris leur cours normal, votre fille a enfin accepté que je lui fasse la cour. Je suis bien conscient de l'honneur qu'elle me fait en dirigeant son affection vers moi. Voilà pourquoi j'aimerais être en mesure de l'épouser si vous consentez à me donner sa main._

-_Ayant déjà discuté avec ma fille avant vous, je n'ai aucun doute quant à la nature des sentiments qu'elle vous porte. Seulement, je connais Élizabeth mieux que quiconque... C'est effectivement une fille exceptionnelle, sur ce point, vous avez raison. Surtout à cause de sa vivacité et de son esprit. Monsieur Darcy, je tiens à ce que vous sachiez qu'elle n'est pas facile à manœuvrer. Elle tient à ses idées et sait se montrer très obstinée lorsqu'elle doit les défendre. Je ne vous connais pas assez encore, voilà pourquoi je me demande encore si vous êtes de taille à lutter contre de telles dispositions._

_-Croyez-moi, je suis pleinement capable de faire face à une telle situation. Si elle n'était pas ainsi, sans doute ne l'aimerais-je pas autant._

_-Très bien, monsieur Darcy, vous avez ma permission. Seulement, vous devrez me faire préparer une chambre en permanence dans votre demeure. Je ne supporte pas d'être séparé d'elle très longtemps. _

Comme le jeune homme se dirigeait vers la porte pour quitter la pièce, monsieur Bennet s'empressa d'ajouter :_ Ah, monsieur Darcy, j'oubliais, vous direz à votre sœur qu'elle est un excellent ambassadeur._

_-Je n'y manquerai pas... Merci monsieur Bennet._

Trois jours plus tard à Londres, le domestique des Bingley vint déranger Caroline Bingley alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre son petit déjeuner.

_-Une lettre de votre frère vient d'arriver madame._

_-Très bien merci. Vous pouvez la laisser là._

Bien qu'elle ait affiché un air indifférent en face de son domestique, Caroline avança la main vers l'enveloppe qui était posée devant elle sur la table aussitôt le vieil homme disparu. Le cœur battant, elle espérait secrètement que Charles lui donnerait des nouvelles du séjour de William et Georgianna auprès de lui.

_«Chère Caroline,_

_Je t'écris pour t'annoncer une grande nouvelle... et qui n'a rien à voir avec la chasse... Je vais me marier. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Je vais épouser mademoiselle Jane Bennet. La date n'est pas encore arrêtée, mais cela ne saurait tarder... Je voulais que tu sois la première à le savoir... J'enverrai Jane faire des achats à Londres et j'espère que tu me feras l'honneur de l'assister dans ses choix. Tu as tant de goût._

_Ah, à propos, j'ai une autre grande nouvelle à t'apprendre. Si la date de notre mariage n'est pas encore décidée c'est que nous ne sommes pas seuls en cause. William convolera en juste noce en même temps que nous avec mademoiselle Élizabeth Bennet, mais de cela au moins, tu devais certainement t'en douter. Tu avais toi même remarqué qu'il n'était plus le même depuis notre dernier séjour à Pemberley._

_Sachant que tu seras aussi heureuse que moi de notre bonheur à tous deux, je t'embrasse et te souhaite autant de chances que nous._

_P.s.: Je te laisse le soin de prévenir Louisa et son mari._

_Ton frère bien aimé xxx Charles Bingley»_

Les habitants de la maisonnée entière se redressèrent d'un seul mouvement, saisis par le cri strident que laissa échapper Caroline Bingley avant de s'évanouir.

**Fin**


End file.
